To Love a Shadow
by Writers-Blade
Summary: Who could love a shadow? How long can one exist without the love of another to help their soul continue on living? When a new danger arises love is all that can save a person. OCxHarle Rated for Language and violence.
1. The Shadows Edge

**To Love a Shadow**

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except for Pitch Black. All other characters, names, etc. are property of Square-Enix. Basically they own everything except Pitch Black.

Authors Note- Okay, this takes place after the end of the game, but things are a bit different than they actually are in the game. Serge can still go between the 2 worlds, Kid is still following Serge around, all of the characters will make an appearance (eventually), and Lynx & Harle still exist. Serge isn't the main character of this story; so don't go getting angry if he doesn't appear in every chapter. Now this is my story so I can do what I want. Read and review, constructive criticisms are welcome, flames will be ignored.

**Chapter 1-The Shadows Edge**

A young man clad in all black, viciously attacked the Dodo Bird that had attacked him as he walked through Fossil Valley. The Dodo Bird fell dead after a few well-placed strikes from his halberd, Noctem Aeternus, and the young man smiled, "Death comes to all my friend, but to some it comes quicker than others."

His name was Pitch Black. He was about 18 years old, and deeply in tune with darkness. He ran a hand through his short dirty-blonde hair, and his bright blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle in the setting sun. He turned and continued his trek towards Arni Village. Pitch didn't have any particular reason for going there; it was merely the next town. Pitch enjoyed wandering; it was what he had been doing for as long as he could remember, though it seemed that some of his memories were fragmented and missing. Wandering from place to place, and being feared was all he could remember. His deep connection and understanding of darkness was how he got his name and it was also why he was feared. He could do strange things with shadows, as if they bowed to his will. But Pitch didn't care about his abilities, what he had always been searching for more than anything was to be loved. For his entire life he had been shunned and pushed away for his darkness, but he always wanted to find a place where he would be accepted and where he could find love. Pitch though about this and frowned but chuckled slightly nonetheless, "Who could love a shadow? How can someone care for that which doesn't exist?" Pitch said as he watched the last few rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon, as night slowly fell upon the world.

* * *

"Come on Serge. You promised that you'd do this last week." Leena said to serge annoyed that he had forgotten his promise to go stargazing with her at Cape Howl. "Now get up, or you'll see what monsters see after a Maiden Hand." She said raising her left hand.

Serge reluctantly got up and grabbed his swallow, "Okay, let's go, you should have reminded me before it got dark. We could have avoided walking around in the dark."

"You won't need your swallow. Cape Howl isn't that dangerous, we'll be just fine. And lets get going before it gets any darker." Leena said as she grabbed Serge's hand and dragged him out of his house and left the village towards Cape Howl.

They arrived at Cape Howl rather quickly, and Leena was holding tightly to Serge's arm. Leena pulled Serge along, and ragged him up to the stone where he had said in writing what he couldn't say with his voice, "Serge and Leena forever". Leena had always had a special connection to Cape Howl for that one reason, as did Serge. But Serge also had another connection to Cape Howl, because it was where he met Kid for the first time, when she stood up to defend him even though he was a total stranger.

Ever since then Serge's heart had been torn. He loved Leena because of her soft gentle caring attitude. But he also liked Kid for her iron will and of course for saving his life from the Acacia Dragoons. Serge didn't know what to do. He could never seem to tell either one how he felt nor could he decide whom he liked more. He knew he had to decide but he would wait until he had some time alone to think about it. Suddenly Leena tensed and gripped Serge's arm, and then he saw why. A young man around Serge's age stood in front of the stone, leaving nothing between him and a very long fall into the ocean. "Serge, what should we do?" Leena whispered not wanting to alert him to their presence.

"You should try to be a little quieter if you wish to avoid being noticed." Said the young man halfway turning to look at them, "But I don't mean any harm. I was merely enjoying the night. The stars are truly beautiful from here. My name is Pitch Black."

Only then did they notice the halberd across his back as he grasped it and swung it around holding it in a ready stance, "If you value your lives then don't move." Pitch said glaring towards them.

Serge then noticed a black glow forming around Pitch, a tell tale sing that he was charging a black element. And then the glow hit its peak, and he was fully charged, Serge closed his eyes, and awaited the impact of whatever element was being used. "Shadows Edge!" Pitch yelled as he flew towards serge and Leena passing right between them attacking the Beach Bum that had snuck up behind them.

He swung the Noctem Aeternus twice sending out waves of dark energy that hit the beast with two diagonal slashes and then Pitch landed in form of the monster and hit it a third time with a vertical slash. Serge and Leena both turned in shock as the saw the beast fall to the ground dead. Serge couldn't believe how strong Pitch's attack was, or how he was able to avoid hitting him and Leena with it. "You two should be more careful. It's rather foolish to travel around unarmed. You never know when something is going to attack you from behind." Pitch said as he rested the halberd across his shoulder, "But I can see that you two want some time alone, so I shall find some other place to enjoy the night. Fare thee well." He said a she walked into the darkness, seeming to disappear into the shadows.

* * *

Pitch walked out of shadows on Opassa Beach, and he looked up at the moon for a few seconds before sitting down and setting his halberd beside him. "A dark yet calm night. That is how you gained your name," he said as he looked to his halberd. "Noctem Aeternus, the eternal night." He said before laying back on the beach looking up into the sky. He listened to the sound of the waves, he felt the cool night air, and he could smell the salt of the gentle sea breeze. All of these senses must mean that he's alive. Pitch frowned, how could a shadow be alive, it was only darkness unable to exist within light. "A shadow can never find love or happiness, for always does it exist within darkness." Pitch said to himself sighing, "Never shall love touch my frozen black heart with its warm gentle embrace. I am to be alone for eternity."

* * *

Leena and Serge had stayed at Cape Howl after Pitch left. But Leena's mind kept wandering back to the young man who saved them. She tried to only focus on her and Serge, but the dark young man kept invading her thoughts. "Oh, I can't handle this any longer." She said annoyed, which confused Serge.

"What did I do? Or was it something that I didn't do?" Serge said hoping he hadn't angered Leena by any of his actions.

"Its not you Serge. But I can't stop thinking about Pitch, the guy who saved us. We didn't event hank him, and then its almost like we forced him away." Leena said as she looked towards the shadows.

"He left of his own accord before we could thank him. We didn't do anything. But if it's bugging you that much we can try to find him, to thank him for saving us." He said as he stood up, "But first, we head back to town to get armed. I'm not going to risk getting attacked and not being ready for it."

So they two headed to Arni village, each grabbing a weapon and then heading out to find Pitch. "Fossil Valley and The Hydra Marshes, are only places fools would go in the middle of the night, so there's only one place left." Leena said as the left the village.

"Opassa Beach. I hope this trip there is less eventful than the last one." Serge said remembering how he was dragged into the Another World.

Several minutes later they were at the entrance to Opassa Beach, Hoping to find Pitch in order to thank him for his help. The walked onto the beach but Serge avoided walking to close to the portal, not wanting to raise any questions about it. And they found Pitch lying down on the beach looking up at the night sky. Leena walked over to him, approaching him first before Serge followed her, "Hey there. Pitch, right? We just wanted to thank you for what you did back at Cape Howl. You saved our lives."

"Don't expect it to happen a second time." Pitch said flatly, "If you guys get attacked heading back to the village, don't think that I'll be able to rush in and save you."

Leena gave him a dirty look, "We were just being grateful. Besides we are armed now, we wouldn't need any help."

"Good, cause I'm getting ready to leave this place." He said as he stood up, "Do you two have any idea what Opassa beach is?" Pitch said and received confused looks from both of them, "Angelus Errare, 'where angels lose their way'. I am merely another wayward angel." Pitch said as he walked to where the dimensional portal was, and it opened beneath his feet. Serge and Leena were shocked and then suddenly Pitch disappeared.

"Serge did he just..." Leena said, still in shock.

"Yes, he just traveled through the dimensional distortion. He can travel between the dimensions." Serge said as he stared at the blank sand where Pitch had stood only moments before.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N-Yay! Chapter 1 is finished. It will get better in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, because there is more to come.


	2. A Shadows Heart

**Chapter 2- A Shadows Heart**

Pitch appeared on Opassa Beach of Another World, and instantly started to leave, but stopped and looked back to where the portal was, "Catch me if you can?" he muttered before he continued to his trek away from the beach.

Pitch arrived at Arni Village shortly before dawn, he made his way to the docks, and an old fisherman was sitting on the edge of the dock, waiting for a fish to take his bait. "Its not even dawn yet, how long have you been out here old man?" Pitch asked just trying to make conversation.

"This is the best time to go fishing youngster. Before everyone else is awake and making a racket. And I haven't been out here for too long." The old fisherman said as he kept his eyes on his line dipping into the water.

Pitch nodded and looked out into the water, letting his mind drift back to Opassa Beach. The girl was only being kind; he didn't need to be so rude. He could have had a chance to form a friendship with her, and possibly gain something meaningful form it. Who was he kidding? She obviously loved that guy she was with, why else would she be out in the middle of the night with him. "Love, what everyone seeks for, but is ever elusive. Alas I am always alone, living in eternal darkness." Pitch whispered to himself

"What? Did you say something?" The old fisherman asked looking over at pitch. But Pitch never responded so the man went back to fishing. Soon the sun rose and the village slowly started coming to life as the villagers woke up and started going about their daily business. Soon Leena walked out to the dock yawning.

"Everyday, it's the same thing. All I do is watch the children and make sure they don't drown." She muttered as she walked and stood next to where Pitch was sitting. She didn't even notice him until she almost tripped over him. "Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Leena. You aren't from around here are you? What brings you to Arni?" She asked him smiling brightly.

Pitch stood up his face grim, "Despair leads my life." He said flatly before falling backwards into the water. Leena was shocked when he fell into the water, but when he didn't come back up her instincts took over and she dove in after him. She quickly caught him and pulled him up to the surface and onto the fisherman's boat.

A crowd had gathered when the fisherman shouted about Leena diving in to save the stranger. She didn't notice as she checked him and realized that he wasn't breathing. "Oh no. Don't you dare die on me." She said as she started to give Pitch mouth to mouth. Not wanting this stranger to die for no reason. After a few breaths he coughed up water but just stared up at the sky. "Thank god," said Leena as she breathed a sigh of relief that he was okay, "What was with the falling into the water thing? I'm sure your life can't be that bad that you'd want to kill yourself."

Pitch continued to stare blankly at the sky, "Then I guess I am really alive, if I can die." Pitch said softly.

Leena helped him up and back onto the dock, and took him to the café after finding someone else to watch the children, "So, what's your name stranger? I did save your life, I think I at least deserve to know your name." Leena said as she sat down across from Pitch.

"My name is Pitch Black. I thank you for your kindness though I believe it is misplaced in someone like me." Pitch said softly, leaning forward slightly so his bangs cast his eyes in shadow.

"Tell me," Leena said trying to get him to open up a bit, "you said something about despair leading you. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that my life never has any amount of happiness. You deserve better." Pitch said standing up and turning to leave. "Perhaps some day another wayward angel shall make their way here." Pitch headed towards the door but on his way out someone was rushing up the steps and crashed into him knocking him down.

"Bugger! Watch where yer goin!" A young blonde girl dressed in Red shouted at him as she got up, "Hey Leena." She said as she walked over to Leena, "I heard some guy almost drowned a little bit ago and you turned out to be the big hero. Who was it? One of them kiddies out there?"

"No actually, it's the guy you just ran into." Leena pointed towards the door but he was already gone. "Okay, he is really weird."

"No kidding. He bumps into me and don't even apologize for it. That's just rude." Kid said annoyed, "Lets go after him. He couldn't have gone far. Any idea about where he would go?"

"Well, he said something about a wayward angel. Does that mean anything to you?" Leena asked the fiery blonde.

"Wayward angel? Probably just some loony." Kid said but then suddenly she went deep into thought, "Wait, wayward angel, could refer to the Angelus Errare."

"Angelus Errare?" Leena said raising an eyebrow, "Wait, do you mean the dimensional distortion?"

"Yep. But I thought only Serge could open it. He's still got me pendant so he could come back here. But lets check it out, maybe he went there." Kid said heading out and Leena following close behind.

Soon the two girls were standing on Opassa Beach, looking for any sign of Pitch having been there. "Well, I guess Pitch ain't here. Maybe he was just a loony, and was babbling. Lets just forget about it." Kid said getting rather bored with searching for the young man.

"I know what he said Kid, and I think he probably meant something. I'm determined to figure out what." Leena said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'll help you look for this guy when Serge comes around here looking for him." She said turning to leave, and as if on cue, the Dimensional Distortion opened, depositing Serge and the Home World Leena onto the beach. Kid slowly turned around and muttered, "Why did I have to say anything?"

Both Leenas made eye contact for a moment then they both whispered, "I will never get used to this." Then the Home World Leena questioned both Kid and the other Leena, "Hey, this is a weird question but have you by chance seen a guy dressed in all black, dirty-blonde hair, he calls himself Pitch?"

"Bugger! I guess he was talking about this place then," grumbled Kid, "You guys lookin for 'im? So are we."

"So this guy came from your world. But how was he able to open the Distortion, and more so how was he able to activate it? Serge, obviously still has Kids pendant or he wouldn't be able to come here, so He must have something that can activate it." Said the Leena from Another World

(A/N-from here on, whenever Both Leenas are around HW Leena will refer to Home World Leena, and AW Leena is of course Another World Leena.)

"Well, that's why we're looking for him. We want to know how he's able to travel between the dimensions." Serge said looking around, as if he hoped that pitch was around.

"Same here mate." said Kid, "I really wish you were here on a social call though. It been pretty boring since ya went back home. But hey I guess we can thank this Pitch guy for bringing the group back together."

"Oh my, my ears are itching. Is somebody talking about me?" Said a voice from a rocky ledge above them. Pitch leapt down and stared at them all expectantly. "Well, here I am, ask your questions and I'll be on my way."

"We just want to know how you're able to go between the two worlds. We thought Serge was the only one who could open then dimensional distortion. As far as we knew only Kids pendant could activate it." said AW Leena.

"Simple. I don't know. I just knew that I could open this gate. As for activating it, maybe this has something to do with it." Pitch said reaching into his shirt and pulling out a small star shaped crystal that hung on a chain around his neck. "Well, there's your answer. I'll be leaving now."

"You didn't explain anything. You ain't leavin' until you've given us some answers." Kid said stepping in his way.

"I can't explain that which I don't understand." Pitch said softly, and then he looked her dead in the eyes, "I'm sure you can see that I am telling the truth. If you wish to continue this conversation though, it shall continue with our weapons. I will not be delayed any further." Pitch said grabbing his halberd.

Serge gripped his swallow ready to fight, but Kid stepped out of his way, "Okay then. But this ain't over. We will find out what's goin' on here." She said as Pitch walked past her.

HW Leena walked u p to Kid and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Why'd you let him go? You seemed as intent as us about getting answers."

Kid looked into HW Leena's eyes, "Cause he was right." She said pushing Leenas arms way, "I could see that he was telling the truth."

* * *

Pitch walked into Termina. He was hoping that this Termina would be more exciting than the Termina in the Home World. Pitch wandered around the town, he had heard about the Shrines, and in the other world there were less than impressive, but this world seemed much better off so he was going to take his chances. When he arrived there He noticed a young knight kneeling down in front of a grave. He noticed the young man set down a cloth wrapped object and say a small prayer. Pitch was intrigued and he didn't want to disturb him so he remained silent observing the knight actions.

"Father, brother," said the young knight, "I believe that I proven myself worthy of wielding the Einlanzer. But I shall not leave your memories unnoticed. I had your friend Zappa forge this sword. I know that it will honor your memories as well as the Einlanzer did." He said as he unwrapped a magnificent sword form the cloth that he had sent down. He then drove the sword into the ground, and said "May I continue to honor your memories and wield the Einlanzer as both of you did before me."

Pitch remained stoic as he watched. The young knight was paying honor to his fallen father and brother. "I do believe that your kind words will mean more than that sword, young knight." Pitch said, "I am a stranger and cannot speak form true knowledge about this, but as long as you live your life as they would want you to. Their memories will never die."

"Thank you sir." said the knight, "My name is Glenn. Sir Glenn of the Acacia Dragoons. Normally this sword would be there." He said patting the sword that hung form his belt, "But now that I wield this sword, I believed that they still deserved a sword to mark their honor and achievements."

"If that sword was held by both your father and your brother, it would only be right for the blade to pass to you, being the next in line in the family. That is a truly strong sword; I can sense its power. Wield it with honor. Fare thee well." Pitch finished and he then turned and walked away. In the other world the blade was a rusty old relic, that wouldn't be of use to anyone, but in this world it was apparently still a mighty sword.

Pitch walked back across town and shortly arrived at the docks, and he noticed the Magical Dreamers ship docked there. He then heard a massive guitar riff, that Pitch wasn't really sure he would call music. He started up the stairs of the ship and saw several girls crowding around a door. He figured it was probably the room of one of the band members most likely the lead singer, and they were just crazy fan girls. Pitch was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him, "Are you a fan, or is one those girls your sweetheart?"

Pitch turned around and saw a girl whose beauty mesmerized him. She was a few inches shorter than him with bright red hair, and wearing a skimpy bright red outfit. There was a star under her left eye and her headband had a crescent moon shape on it. "N..no." stuttered pitch trying to regain his composure, "I was merely wandering around the city, and this happened to catch my eye."

The girl smiled at him, "Either you're lying, or something shocked you." She said putting her hands on her hips, "So which is it?"

Pitch blushed slightly, "I was shocked. Your beauty is truly mesmerizing." He said giving her a small smile, "Might I ask your name?"

"My name is Miki, dancer extraordinaire." She said spinning around, "Thank you..."

"Pitch Black." Pitch responded, "I take it that when you say you are a dancer, you mean with this group, am I correct?"

"Yeah, although some people think I would be better off dancing on a pole. Especially with the costume I wear, but I want to be comfortable on stage." She said brushing some of her hair over her shoulder, "And plus, being dressed like this really brings in guys. Just like how Nikki brings in the girls."

"I can see how men would flock to see the show. You are a breathtaking sight." Pitch said taking the opportunity to look her over.

"Its nice to get a compliment like that from someone who isn't a fan trying to stalk me. If your gonna be in town for a while why don't you come by and see the show. I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

"I tend to come and go a lot. I never really know if I'll be around for long." Pitch said shrugging.

"Well, if you are still around," she said while reaching into her arm wrap and pulled out a ticket, "Here's a front row ticket. I hope to see you there. Even if you don't like the music, I'm pretty sure you'll like the dancing." She said as she turned and ran off to her dressing room.

Pitch looked at the ticket. It seemed like good deal, and he had no real commitments. He figured he could stick around or a few days. He'd find something to keep himself occupied. He then remembered Viper manor in the other world was being rebuilt and being used as an orphanage. The differences in the two worlds had already been quite drastic, he figured that Viper Manor was probably also quite different. Which was a good assumption seeing that the Acacia Dragoons were still patrolling Termina, and no trace of Porre having invaded was present.

Pitch quickly made his way out of Town and To Viper Manor. It was truly magnificent, standing proudly in all of its glory. The gate was wide open, but two guards stood ready. Pitch was confused as to why the home of the Lord of El Nido, was standing wide open. "Excuse me, this is Viper Manor, correct?" he asked

"I already know what you're going to ask. Yes, Viper manor has been opened for the public to enter. General Viper said it was because he wanted to make sure all of his people know how much he cares." Said one of the gate guards, "Feel free to explore the grounds, but there are several guards placed all around the manor, so don't try anything funny."

Pitch nodded and entered the grounds. He had no care for exploration, but it seemed to be a good way to pass the time. Hen slowly entered and realized that the guard wasn't kidding, in the front lobby alone there were 5 guards, 1 in each corner of the room and 1 standing in the center, "Greetings, visitor. I'll have to ask you to leave your weapon with us, no one is allowed to enter the manor armed." Said the center guard. Pitch remained silent but grabbed his halberd and swung it around so the blade was to the guards' throat.

"Very well." Pitch said lowering it and handing it to a guard who had drawn his sword, "I was halfway expecting you to scream in fear. Impressive. I'll be back for that later." Pitch said as he headed through the main doorway leading to the main hall.

Once pitch was gone the center guard breathed a heavy sigh, "I thought that maniac kid was gonna kill me. I thought being here would be a safe job."

* * *

Pitch found himself in the main hall of Viper Manor. General Viper was sitting in front of everyone speaking to anyone who came up to him, "Much like a king addressing his servants." Thought Pitch. He wasn't interested in listening to the old man. He instead went towards the door on the left on the main entrance to the hall, and found that it lead to the library. Pitch never really had much a use for reading, but something told him, that he should go to the library. Pitch didn't know why but he was curious so he crossed to pathway to the library and as soon as he entered, "So, the shadow with a heart has finally arrived. I've been waiting for you, Pitch Black." Said the librarian.

**A/N**-Blah! I know a kinda slow chapter. Sorry if I got your hopes up about an exciting story to let you down with this chapter. Trust me, the next one will be a lot more exciting. I promise.


	3. Shadows Truth Revealed

**Chapter 3- Shadows Truth Revealed**

"How do you know who I am old man?" asked Pitch glaring at the old librarian. The librarian smiled and walked down the steps towards Pitch.

"I am a Prophet of Time. I know when someone is going to come in here." He said, "I knew when Serge was coming here. I knew when he came to this world. Just like I know that you came to this world early this morning."

"I don't believe in that predestination crap." Pitch said turning to leave.

"It's not predestination. Nor is it Fate. Neither one exists anymore since the Goddess of Fate was defeated. But when a person transcends the boundaries of time. Like you and Serge, it will be felt by people like me." Said the Prophet, "Pitch, will you turn your back on learning who you truly are? Why you are here? To learn about your abilities?"

"I don't know, nor do I want to!" Pitch shouted, "If I don't have some memories there is probably a good reason. I'm fine with the memories I have even if they aren't complete."

"Is that the truth? Or is that your fear speaking?" The prophet said softly, "Whether or not you wish to believe what I have to say is up to you? But I assure you, this is only place and time where you will be able to get this knowledge."

Pitch stopped, and turned around walking back and sat at the large table in the center of the room. "So, tell me Prophet," started Pitch, "Why am I here? What am I?"

The Prophet frowned, "Pitch, first you must know that this knowledge will be hard to understand. You may not even want to believe it."

"First you tell me that I should learn it, and now your saying I shouldn't?" Asked Pitch slamming his fist on the table, "Just tell me dammit!"

"I was merely giving you a warning Pitch." Said the prophet, "First off, you have to know about the Angelus Errare. They are created when there is a break in time and to different timelines are created. Only a person like Serge, whose very existence was set on the scales of Fate should b able to open the dimensional distortion, and then only with an item of great power." The Prophet said while Pitch rolled his eyes, "Serge, in this world died 10 years ago, so the void created by his death pulled him to this world. You however Pitch, never existed in either world."

"What the hell are you saying? I'm standing in front of you, doesn't that prove that I exist!" Pitch shouted losing his temper at the prophets' words.

"You said it yourself Pitch, "How can someone care for that which doesn't exist?" You've known all along, but it is one of your lost memories, buried by the sorrow and despair that you feel everyday. You are only a shadow Pitch. You never existed, and that is why you can never be loved. It is sad but true Pitch." The prophet said looking down shaking his head, "By living in darkness you never allowed the light of love to touch you, and you are thus forgotten. With no one to care for or remember you, you will slowly fade away, and disappear. You will be dismissed as déjà vu, and the world shall continue on."

Pitch slowly stumbled away, shocked by the Prophets words, even more shocked that what the prophet had said had called back all of Pitchs lost memories. He remembered that he was at one time a true being, but was so caught up in his sadness and grief, that he never let himself love anyone, nor did he let anyone love him. He was slowly forgotten and no one noticed his fade from reality. He turned into the shadow of himself, and only then did he search for what he could never attain, love and acceptance. "Had I noticed this when I was still real, I might have been able to find true love and happiness. But now as my existence fades I am faced with only despair."

"There is one way to overcome your own destruction." Said the prophet laying a hand on Pitches shoulder, "If you can find someone whom you truly love, and if they return that love. You existence will be renewed. Your search for love was not in vain. Continue your search and you may be able to save yourself."

Pitch slowly walked out of the library, "Search for love to save myself. But I am a shadow. I am the embodiment of darkness who can love that." Pitch thought to himself as he entered the main hall. It had emptied out, and a sign said that it would resume in 2 hours once General Viper had eaten lunch. Pitch leaned against the railing deep in thought. He hadn't even heard the woman enter until she tripped. He looked over and saw a woman in a white lab coat, with glasses and dark hair. She had apparently tripped and scattered papers and reports everywhere. "Need any help?" he said as he walked over.

"It vould be nice." she said in a thick accent, "I vas on my vay to see General Viper, to report on my experiments. I lost my balance and dropped everything." She said as she gathered up papers and placed them into folders. "Vould you mind helping me carry these papers. I vould be very appreciative."

"I have nothing better to do." Pitch said, he was sure that he was going to fade away, "My name is Pitch Black."

"Pleasure to meet you. I see that you are a black innate. My name is Luccia, scientist of Viper Manor, and I too am a black innate." She said smiling at him.

Pitch was surprised to hear someone speak so proudly of being a black innate. He remembered that was on reason he never let himself love anyone. It was because he was a black innate, and he was ashamed of it. Pitch realized that this woman was a black innate, but she was proud of her dark powers. Pitch then realized if he could find another woman who was a black innate, he could save himself. He realized that Luccia was a woman married to her work and had time for little else. He then remembered that the prophet said he had to truly care for the other person, and he just met this woman, but perhaps she could introduce him to another black innate. He finished helping her gather her papers and held her carry some of them. He followed her as she used the rising platform to get to the second floor of Viper Manor.

"I must speak vith General Viper in private. But feel free to go to the balcony, there is a fabulous view of the ocean." Luccia said as she pointed to the balcony and then took the papers he was carrying.

Pitch went out onto the balcony and walked past a pool of water with what he though was a rather strange looking flower. He walked past it to the edge and stared out at the sea reflecting the midday sun. He stared out for a long time before he noticed a person standing next to him. He was startled and he stumbled back and then he realized it looked like little girl. "Oh, you startled me little girl. I didn't see you there."

She cocked her head to the side, "You walked right past me, how did you not see me?" She said. She was rather small and pitch noticed that her eyebrows were leaves. He was confused but with his own problems he didn't want to push it.

"My name is Pitch Black. And actually I didn't notice you, are you sure I saw you." He said smiling at her,  
"My name is NeoFio, and we are the only people out here." She said as she extended vines and gripped his hand in a handshake. And then Pitch noticed the flower on her head, and that it was the same on from the pool.

"What the...I though you were just a flower when I saw you. What are you?" he asked a bit shocked.

"She is exactly what her name is." Said a calm gentle voice from the balcony entrance, as NeoFio walked back to her pool, "She is a neofio, a man made half-human half-plant hybrid. How ever she is a special one and can use elements." He then saw it was a girl, a bit older than him, with jet-black hair and wearing an elegant gown. "How did you get up here? Normal visitors aren't allowed."

"I was helping Luccia carry her stuff." He said as he looked at her intently. He could tell that she was probably a magic user. "She told me to come here, and I guess I'm just supposed to wait for her."

"Well, Pitch Black, I believe is your name, I am Lady Riddelia Viper. But just call me Riddell. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said softly smiling at him. Pitch was unsure of her innate, but he was afraid to ask.

"Umm, Lady Riddell," Pitch started, "Your beauty is astonishing. Could it be that your beauty arose from the shadows?"

Riddell was a bit confused at first but soon understood what he meant, "No, dear sir, I am a white innate. And though you are quite flattering and very eloquent with your words, my heart belongs to another, even if he is not in this world."

"You too have lost one most close to you?" he said softly, "As have I. Perhaps we could speak of those we lost. Perhaps in each others words we may find joy again, despite or losses." Pitch said hoping that she could show compassion to him, if even that would be enough to save him from vanishing.

"Pitch, I appreciate the fact that you wish to help me. Even if it springs only from physical attraction. But I cannot forget Dario. He is the only man I could love." She said placing a hand gently against Pitches cheek. "I cannot find the strength of heart to love anyone else. Though I sincerely hope that you can find love sometime within your life."

"Well, its not like he's entirely dead." Said a voice form the doorway, and a large man with long silver-gray hair entered, holding a large axe. "Dario is still alive in the other world. It's the same Dario. I know that he's dead in this world, but things are different there. And you, punk." He said pointing at Pitch, "Visitors aren't allowed up here. And if I don't escort you down right now, then I'm not Karsh of the Four Devas of the Acacia Dragoons."

Pitches soul was shattered. He was just going to accept his fate. "What is the point of leaving? To continue on a pointless quest searching for love that I cannot find?" Pitch said jumping up the edge of the balcony, "Perhaps its better for me to disappear from this world. No longer shall this shadow exist in this world of light." Pitch said as he calmly stepped off the balcony falling to the water below.

"Dear Lord!" cried Riddell as she ran to the edge and looked over, but Pitch was nowhere to be seen, not in the water nor crashed upon the rocks. "Impossible. It is almost as if he disappeared." whispered Riddell in slight shock. Karsh merely stood back shocked that the young man would rather choose to die than to be escorted away.

"Dumb kid. It didn't have to end like this, but you chose your own path." Karsh said as he walked away.

* * *

Pitch awoke in an endless black void. He didn't know where he was. He remembered leaping off of the balcony, he remembered hitting the water and sinking. Then everything went black.

"Am I dead?" said Pitch to whatever may hear him, though he doubted that he even existed anymore. Pitch didn't know how long he was in the endless black void before it started fading into light. Soon after the darkness started to fade, Pitch found himself in a strange place. It appeared as though it was a section of a city street but there were several pillars of light, and a streetlight in the middle. Sitting beneath the streetlight was a land squid. "Where am I? What's going on here?" Pitch shouted.

"This is the Bend of Time." Said the squid as his wiggled its way towards Pitch, "and monsters from all over the world gather here. But what's up with you. All was calm then suddenly a blobby shadow looking thing appears here, it just kind of faded in existence, and seconds later it turns into you."

"I guess I really am just a shadow. Fading myself away from death, so that I can try to find love." Pitch mumbled, "Anyway you say monsters gather here. I think I need a few good fights to clear my head. If only I had my halberd." Pitch said slightly annoyed that he left his halberd at Viper Manor, and then he felt a familiar weight on his back. His halberd had suddenly appeared on his back.

"You did it again. This time you faded you halberd into existence." Said the land squid. "That's an interesting little trick."

"Its not like I'm doing it on purpose, I don't even know how to do it. But how do I fight these monsters. I'm itching for a fight." Pitch said as he readied his halberd.

"Just step into the light, and the rest will happen." Said the squid. Pitch then walked into one of the light pillars, he heard a sound like a small bell chime, and then suddenly he was in the middle of a jungle, Pitch was about to curse wondering what happened but a giant dinosaur thundered out of the trees and stared straight at him.

"Oh hell no." said Pitch as the creature ran towards him. Pitch leapt to the side barely missing getting crushed underfoot. "You've got to be kidding me. I have to fight that thing." Pitch said as he hid behind the tree, hoping the beast didn't charge again. Unfortunately for Pitch, Tyrano did charge and this time it plowed through the tree and it snatched Pitch into its jaws. Pitch was helpless as the massive lizard thrashed him around like a rag doll, until finally throwing Pitch against a tree. "That thing is going to kill me unless I do something quickly." Pitch said as he forced his beaten and battered body to its feet. "I will not allow myself to die against a monster like this." Pitch stepped forward and readied his halberd and he leveled the spear point on top at Tyrano. "Lets go." He said as he rushed forward but he was knocked back as Tyrano spun around, sending Pitch flying into another tree trunk with a strike form its massive powerful tail.

Pitch was barely able to turn and look at Tyrano as it slowly lumbered towards him. Pitch was sure his end was near when he heard a voice from somewhere behind him, "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" he heard a growling voice say. He then heard the sounds a weapon striking the beast. "Pathetic monster. Face my wrath. FERAL CATS!" He heard the voice say again. Pitch then saw a flurry of dark cats flying by the monster tearing it apart, yet it got back up.

"Vile beast, when Monsieur Lynx tells you to die, you must die!" he heard another voice say. This one was female and she spoke with a strange accent. "Moon Beams!" The second voice shouted and suddenly crescent moon shaped blades of energy flew around the Tyrano, injuring it greatly.

"I can finish this off on my own, you make sure that guy is okay." he heard the first voice say. "Time for you to die. Glidehook!" And suddenly a person weilding a massive scythe flew by the monster his scythe easily cutting through it, killing it. Then Pitch realized it wasn't a human, but a demi-human.

"Don't worry, you will be all right." He heard the second voice say, he moved his head to look up and he saw a girl, she was done up like a jester, and she smiled at Pitch, "We will make sure zat you are well taken care of." That was the last thing Pitch heard before he blacked out.

A/N- Enter the weird plot twist. Lynx and Harle are back, but why are they helping this total stranger. Well, wait till next chapter and you'll find out.


	4. Love?

**A/N-** Sorry, for the delay in posting this chapter. School and work took their toll on me, as well as my inspiration. But I should be able to get some writign done now. I hope to make my updates a little more regular now.

**Chapter 4-Love?**

Pitch suddenly awoke sitting up, and looking around. Pitch realized that his torso was bandaged up. "Where am I?" he said and then he looked behind him and saw the jester girl he saw before he blacked out. She was asleep, leaning against a make shift desk in the small building he was in. The building was made out of a pinkish stone, like it was carved out of the ground itself, so Pitch figured that he was probably on Marbule, an island inhabited entirely by demi-humans. Pitch got up slowly and walked over to the girl, even though she was wearing make up Pitch could still tell that she was beautiful. She was just about his height, and her red and blue jester costume showed her figure rather well. And her transparent blue puffy pant legs showed her well-toned legs. Pitch leaned close and examined her makeup. Beneath her right eye was a teardrop, and there was a black line going down over her left eye. She also wore black lipstick and red eye shadow that stood out drastically against the white make up that covered the rest of her face. Pitch smiled and then found himself looking into a pair of red eyes.

"Good morning," Said the girl, giving a small smile, "You appear to be much better."

Pitch was shocked and stepped back suddenly, falling backwards and knocking his head against the wall. "Damn!" Pitch mumbled as the girl helped him to his feet. "What happened, why am I here, and who are you?" Pitch said getting all of his questions out at once.

She smiled at him, "Very straightforward aren't you." She said as she gently pushed him down to sit, and she then sat next to him. "You were badly injured by ze Tyrano, so Monsieur Lynx and I brought you here to Marbule, and persuaded ze Witch Doctor to heal you. And I am Harle," She said standing up with a bow, "Ze right hand harlequin to Monsieur Lynx."

"Who is the Lynx person you keep talking about?" He asked quietly, rubbing the back of his head where he hit it against the wall.

"That would be me." Said a slightly growling voice from the doorway. "My name is Lynx, and I suppose Harle told you the story. You're lucky we were going to train at the Bend of Time, or you'd be dead right now."

"Oh, so you're the cat guy the killed the Tyrano. Thanks, I really do owe you, but it's not like you really saved someone who was worth it."

"I'll take the "cat guy" and rescuing parts as compliments. But what this about not being worth it."

"Nor did I need to be brought here to heal." Pitch said calmly as he stood up. Harle tried to get him to sit down but he pulled away and then ripped off the bandages that were around his torso, revealing no injuries at all. "I doubt even the Witch Doctors powers could heal wounds of the extent that I had."

Harle was wide eyed when she saw Pitch rip his bandages off. Not only was she shocked that he was healed she also noted his slender yet muscular build. "True, he could not have healed you that much. But if you intend to leave, how will you do so? Swim? This is an island, the mainland is a good distance away."

"I'll take a boat." Pitch said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, not caring about the multiple rips and holes in it.

"The only boat around here is ours." Said Lynx, "And your not going to take it, unless either Harle or myself goes with you."

"Fine, then one of you will come with me. But I am getting off of this Island before the try to kill me." He said annoyed, "The demi-humans here don't take kindly to humans. I'm not going to stick around here and piss them off." Pitch said as he took one final glance around. "Where is it? Where is the Noctem Aeternus?" he said glaring at Lynx.

Lynx looked back, "What are you talking about? What is the Noctem Aeternus?"

"My halberd. It's not an ordinary halberd, it is very special, and I'm not leaving here until I have it back."

"Oh, the village elder has it. The people didn't want a human, even an injured human to be armed around here." Lynx said

Before Lynx had even finished speaking Pitch was already pushing past him and walking out the door, heading toward the village elder, he received several stares form people in the village but he didn't care. When Pitch stormed into the elders' house, he was a bit shocked, but quickly realized what Pitch wanted and before Pitch could even speak his halberd was handed to him. "I figured that was what you came here to get. Now, you appear to be healed I have to ask you to leave. My people do not want humans here. Please do not continue to disturb our village."

"I couldn't be happier to leave. I thank you for your kindness up to this point, by allowing me in your village to be healed. Fare thee well." Pitch said as he placed the Noctem Aeternus across his back.

Lynx and Harle followed right behind Pitch, "We are sorry if we disturbed the village by bringing him here." Said Lynx, "We will take him with us when we leave tomorrow."

"Oh you 2 are welcome here. It is just the so many of the villagers despise humans, that I can't in good conscience allow him to stay. It could cause problems." The elder said sadly, "If only we could go back to the days when humans and demi-humans lived side by side. Those were wonderful days, alas they were too short lived."

"Perhaps zey can come again." Said Harle, "I will go keep an eye on Pitch." She said as she ran out following Pitch down to the beach where he finally stopped. "Are you done running now. I would like to catch my breath. You are quite fast."

"Why are you following me? It's obvious that I'm not wanted here; I'm not even a human actually. I am a shadow." Pitch said as he sat on the beach staring out at the sea.

"I am following because I don't want you to get hurt. I was ze one who persuaded Monsieur Lynx to follow you at ze Bend of Time. I saw you, and I do not know why, but someting told me zat you were in danger and I wanted to help you." She said softly, wondering how Pitch would react.

"You were………worried………about me?" Pitch said shocked, "Why were you worried about a total stranger?"

"I do not know.' She said softly sitting down next to him. "I do not know why I continue to follow Monsieur Lynx either. Even when it was Serge's soul I still followed. I guess I wanted him to care for me. No matter whose soul it was." She said looking up as clouds passed overhead, "But when it was Serge inside Monsieur Lynx it was different. I guess you could say I loved him, even though his love belonged to someone else. I now stay wit Monsieur Lynx hoping that one day I too can find love." Harle said whispering the last part.

"Love is elusive. You can seek it everywhere and never find it. I know this lesson all too well." Pitch said, "But you at least have an advantage Harle. You can actually feel affectionate and feel love for someone. As a shadow I have always been unable to feel anything. I cannot feel love given to me nor I can give love to others."

"That is a sad way to live. Open your heart and allow others to see your pain, they will try to help you heal it." Harle said softly giving Pitch warm smile. "We will leave tomorrow morning, it will be getting dark soon, you should try to get some rest." She said as she started to head back to the village.

"I said that I would leave the village. I am going to honor my word and I will not set foot back in the village. I'll spend the night out here, under the stars." He said Harle was about to try to persuade him to come back to the village but he shook his head, "I'll be just fine."

Harle shrugged but went back to the village. Right be fore she left sight of the beach she turned and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Pitch. May you someday find your feelings, maybe then one day, you might be able to return those that I now hold for you."

* * *

Pitch stood on the beach staring out into the ocean late into the night, never moving an inch. He stood and watched as if he was waiting for something. Pitch knew this, though he wasn't sure what he was waiting for exactly. "Destruction is all that I have to wait for." Pitch whispered to the night breeze.

Pitch was about to find a place to lie down and rest, but then he saw something slowly rising from the water just off shore. Pitch was unsure of what it was, so out of pure instinct he readied the Noctem Aeternus, gripping the black shaft tightly. Slowly a large dark object rose and moved towards the shore, Pitch then saw that the beast had 8 tentacles spreading out from it, it wasn't a creature found in El Nido. "Poor beast must have gotten caught by the tides and now the passage away from the archipelago is to risky for man or beast to attempt." Pitch muttered, ready to leave the creature to its fate, when suddenly he was pulled back, by a tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Pitch instantly brought his halberd around cleaving the tentacle off and freeing him from the clutches of the beast. "I suppose you wish for your death to come swiftly." Pitch said as he readied his halberd.

Pitch then stared in shock as the tentacle grew back almost instantaneously. And another tentacle lashed out striking pitch in the chest sending him flying backwards. He had heard that creatures such as this could regenerate lost appendages but he didn't think they could regenerate at that speed. It was obvious that this was no ordinary beast. He then noticed the body of the being started the shift, transforming itself into a human like form, save the tentacle extending out form its sides and the fact that it stood over ten feet tall. The best started towards the village. Pitch pushed himself to his feet and rushed to black the creatures' path.

"Over my dead body you freak of nature." Pitch hissed at the beast as he held his halberd ready. Keeping a close eye on the tentacles that were now waving around madly.

"So be it." Said a deep rumbling voice from the creature as it continued forward, knocking Pitch backwards once again.

Pitch the rushed the creature from behind, leaping at it and bringing his halberd across the back of the creature. The beast swung around trying to knock the young man back with a swing of on of its many tentacles, but he easily ducked under it, and the thrust the halberd forward, jabbing the spear head at the top into the chest of the beast. Pitch quickly pulled it out, swinging his halberd around using the hook on the back to stop another tentacle that was coming at him from the other side. Pitch then leapt back putting little bit of distance between him and the mysterious creature.

"I do not know why you are here, but you seem to mean these people trouble. I do not care about them, but I have been waiting for a decent opponent to challenge me. Alas you are already boring me. I shall finish this quickly." Pitch said as he started gathering energy for his attack skill, Shadows Edge. "You shall now feel the razor of the Darkness!" Pitch shouted as he finished gathering energy and leapt into the air, "Shadows Edge!" He shouted as he flew towards the monster sending out two diagonal waves of shadow energy, and the hitting it with a vertical strike when he landed.

Pitch expected the beast to fall after an attack of the power, but the wounds just closed themselves up. Pitch stared in shock and didn't notice a tentacle shooting out to wrap around his throat. Pitch lost his grip on his halberd, as he was dangling helpless in the creatures grasp. "I shall feast upon the flesh of the inhabitants of this village." Said the creature laughing as it tightened its grip around Pitches throat.

Suddenly a massive dark aura burst into existence around Pitch, the energy destroying the tentacle around Pitches throat. The beast screamed in pain as the tentacle was actually destroyed leaving no chance for it to regenerate. Pitch fell to the ground and the aura disappeared. Pitch picked up the Noctem Aeternus and readied it. "I'll give you one more chance to leave before I will be forced to kill you." said Pitch glaring at the monster.

Everyone in the village was awoken by the sound of the beast screaming in agony as one of its tentacles was destroyed. They all rushed to the beach, Lynx and Harle included, and the found Pitch facing the massive monster. Harle, not wanting to see Pitch get injured rushed out to help him.

"Don't you dare touch Pitch you vile beast!" shouted Harle as she readied her throwing daggers, but the beast saw her coming and thrust out with two tentacles one grabbing her throat the other squeezing her torso. Harle was unable to breath and she looked to Pitch pleading with him to save her, but then she fainted and the tentacles released her, and her unconscious form fell helplessly to the ground.

Suddenly Pitch felt an anger flare into existence inside of him when he saw Harles body fall to the ground. "How dare you!" Pitch shouted in unbridled rage, "You have chosen for your life to end now! May your soul descend to the lowest pits of Hell." Pitch said and suddenly shadows started building around Pitch drawing gasps from everyone there. Suddenly Pitch transformed into a shadow form of him and flew straight at the beast actually passing through it. When he had stopped on the other side Pitch returned to his normal self. Pitch and the beast both stood motionless, and Pitch then swung his halberd out to the side, and blast of blood sprayed out from the beast, and the was a large diagonal gash on the monster and a hole through its middle.

The beast fell to the ground, emitting a final roaring cry of despair. And then the beast melted away leaving an oozing pile of gore on the beach, that was slowly washed away y the incoming tides.

"Pitch…" said Harle who had been resurrected had seen the end result of Pitches attack, "Pitch, what did you do?"

"He saved this entire village. That's what he did." Lynx said as he watched the pile of gore get washed away into the sea.

"I ask that you leave with him right now." Said the elder who had walked over to Lynx and Harle, "Everyone in the village is afraid of him. They fear that he may try to do something like that to the village. For your own safety as well as his own I must ask you to leave."

Harle started to protest but Lynx stopped her, "Very well, we shall take our leave of you. Harle, get Pitch." Lynx said a she readied the boat for launch. Harle got Pitch and dragged him to the boat, as he was in shock about what he did. Lynx, Harle and Pitch all climbed into the boat and Lynx got them pushed away form shore. "And so begins a new journey. Pitch, do you still seek love?" Lynx asked, remembering how Harle had told him about her encounter with Pitch on the beach, and about her feelings for him, and he wondered if he had any feelings at all for Harle. With how Pitch had reacted with his attack after Harle was injured he knew that Pitch obviously had feelings for Harle, but he was helping Harle to try and get him to say it out loud.

"Love? What is love? I am shadow, a being of pure darkness. I am unable to feel anything but grief and pain." Pitch said as he looked out to at the sea that stretched before them as they set out. "No one can love a shadow."

Harle the turned to look at Pitch, "That iz not true! You may very well be a shadow, but Pitch, I am sure zat someday you shall find love." Harle said and thought silently to herself "You already have mine."

**A/N**- I'm sure you can all see where this is going, so I'm not going to bother rehashing it for you. Instead I will explain a few things. The monster was basically a giant mutated octopus. And the attack Pitch used, basically it'd be like his level 5 tech, Shadow Flash. He shadow fades through an enemy attacking them while he is inside of them. Well, until the next chapter, fare thee well.


	5. Death

**Chapter 5- Death**

Deep within the Isle of the Damned, a man fought viciously against a Wight Knight. (A/N-Yes that is how the game spells it.) He leapt back as the knight tried to cleave him in half with its sword, and he then rushed forward swinging his staff out striking two easy strikes against the living armor.

"I shall end this quickly, for I am not in the mood to waste my time with the likes of you." Said the man as he brushed his silver hair over his shoulder before quickly floating quickly backwards, to avoid another attack from the Wight Knight, and countering with three more of his own strikes. "This shall be most unpleasant for you." said the man as he began focusing his energy for a tech skill. He quickly had focused and then he threw his staff into the air above the Wight Knight where it stayed suspended continuing to spin. Suddenly black bolts of lightning started striking the staff as it spun in the air charging it with massive amounts of energy, until the energy became so great that it all released, sending down a massive blast of black lightning straight through the Wight Knight. The man smiled as he say the living armor fall, defeated my his attack, "Another creature has fallen. Are there no challenges left in this world for those of us who fought to save it?" he said as he turned and headed towards the exit of the cave.

* * *

Pitch stared out into the seemingly endless sea as Harle slept in the back of the boat and Lynx rowed. Pitch didn't know if they had a destination, nor did he care. He didn't have much hope for himself, he was sure that his existence was short and was constantly growing shorter. Pitch didn't really care about much, but the endless trip was getting quite boring for him, so he decided that he would try to strike up a conversation with Lynx.

"Do you have any ambitions?" he asked and Lynx suddenly looked at him, realizing that he was actually awake, and he then shook his head. "No ambitions at all. That's a sad way to live. Take it from me, I know what I'm talking about."

"You do have something to live for Pitch. You actions on the beach proved it." Lynx said as he continued to row. Pitch gave him a confused look and Lynx stopped rowing and sat down on the boats edge. "You saw Harle get injured and suddenly I saw your rage burn uncontrollably. You wanted to kill that beast for injuring Harle. Why would you react like that?" Lynx said in a challenging fashion.

"I don't know. I got mad and I lost control." Pitch said quietly as he glanced over at Harle as she slept, "Something inside told me that I should try to protect her. I don't know what it was."

"Could it have perhaps been love? Could it be that you love Harle, but you don't know how to say it? Have you ever considered the fact that she might love you as well, but is too frightened to tell you?" Lynx said, looking at Pitch in a way to tell him that he was speaking the truth.

Pitch didn't know what to say or even what to think. Could Harle actually love him? He was only a shadow of a real person, he didn't truly exist anymore. But if Harle did actually love him, he could save his very existence. But he had to love Harle in return. He knew he felt some feeling towards Harle, but he wasn't sure what. He had forgotten love for so long, he had no memory of what love felt like.

"The sun is coming up. We should be arriving there soon." Lynx said as Pitch had gotten totally lost in thought, "Isle of the Damned. It's a good place to train, there are some very powerful creatures there."

"Why exactly are we going there? Is there some reason why you need to train there? The Bend of Time surely has more to offer." Pitch said as he shifted his position to stare out at the sea again.

"Don't you want to practice wit us, Pitch?" Said Harle who had awakened and had moved right next to Pitch without him noticing. Pitch didn't move or try to push her away so Harle grew a little more daring and placed an arm around him resting her head against his shoulder. Harle was shocked when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she gave a small gasp but then smiled contentedly.

Minutes later the boat went ashore on the Isle of the Damned, and Lynx and Harle got out of the boat, Pitch stood but didn't move. "We aren't alone here. I sense great power within that cave. Someone or something with great strength is inside." Pitch said narrowing his eyes at the cave entrance.

"Can you really sense something like that?" Lynx said as he readied his scythe, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I can sense it." Pitch said, "And I also saw the other boat down the beach." He said pointing down the beach where another boat was.

Harle smiled at Pitch, "Won't you please train wit us? I sure zat you could enjoy a chance to keep your skillz sharp."

Pitch then stepped out of the boat and grabbed the Noctem Aeternus from his back, as a figure started to emerge from the cave. All three of them readied their weapons to attack, when a flat voice said, "Lower your weapons. I have done nothing to provoke you." The silver haired man stepped out side, His white clothes flapping gently in the breeze, "Lynx, Harle, I see you have new running buddy. Trying to renew your forces to try and take over the world again?"

"Shut up Guile! I have changed and I now seek to atone for my sins." Lynx growled raising his scythe, and Guile readied his staff.

"I was hoping for a good fight. Perhaps I shall receive a decent challenge." Guile said as he prepared for a fight.

"Your both acting like children." Pitch said calmly, "We are all here to seek a decent challenge. Wouldn't it make sense for us to team up?"

Guile lowered his staff and Lynx lowered his scythe, "There isn't any challenge left here. The creatures here have grown considerably weaker."

"Then why don't we all find a place where the creatures are still strong." Pitch said calmly, and turned towards the boat but stopped. "Or perhaps it has found us." Pitch said as he pointed towards the water where a creature similar to the one that had attacked Marbule could be seen quickly moving towards the shore.

Thin one wasted no time, transforming into a human like form before it had even reached the shore, its tentacles waving about madly. The four black innates all leapt away in different directions, so they would split the creatures focus. Pitch attacked first leaping at the beast, slicing off 3 of the tentacles, which promptly grew back. Lynx then rushed by it, striking the back of its leg causing the creature to fall over, then Harle let loose a flurry of throwing blades upon the beast. As the monster pushed itself back to its feet, Guile shot a blast of magical energy form his staff and rushed by hitting 2 quick strikes.

"Damn! This isn't working." Lynx growled as he slashed at any tentacle that came towards him while Harle used various acrobatic moves to avoid getting hit.

"We need to inflict an injury that won't heal quickly. If we all attack at the same time we may be able to stop it." Pitch said as he also struck down any tentacle that cam near him.

The other three nodded, and the all readied to attack. Pitch was once again the first to attack. Unleashing the Shadows Edge upon the creature, stunning it momentarily. While it healed from that, Guile threw his staff towards the beast, and it multiplied, and the staves all turned to swords, which proceeded to skewer the monster. Lynx then flew past the beast with a Glidehook, leaving a large bloody gash in the monsters side. Harle then finished the beats as she readied her ultimate attack, Lunairetic. Pitch watched with great interest as the lunar eclipse and subsequent blast of dark energy killed the beast, as it then fell and slowly melted away.

"Well, I must say that was a challenge. Four of using some of our most powerful moves and we barely killed it. I think that I have had quite enough excitement with you three. I must be on my way. Farewell." said Guile as he walked towards his own boat, which was a short distance down the beach, and he quickly pushed off shore and headed away.

Harle walked over next to Pitch and placed her arms around him rested her head against his shoulder. Pitch placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled momentarily but the smile faded into a grimace of pain. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees, and he started breathing in gasping breaths. Pitch felt like he was dying, and then he realized that he was running out of time, but why? It was obvious the Harle loved him and he loved her in return. He needed to know why, and knew of only one person who could help him.

"Prophet.........Viper Manor.........Library…"Pitch managed to gasp out.

And Lynx lifted the dark man and placed him in the boat, and Harle got in next to Pitch, greatly worried about him. Lynx quickly shoved the boat out into the water and started towards Termina. They arrived at Termina a few hours later, and luckily Pitchs condition hadn't gotten any worse.

Lynx and Harle quickly got him to Viper Manor as the sun was rising and the gates were opening. They ignored the guards as they rushed pitch towards the Library where he had requested to go. They led him to the door, but he went in on his own and told Lynx and Harle to wait for him.

"Welcome back Pitch." Said the librarian as he saw the dark young man enter, "You don't look too good. Tell me, have you been searching for love since you left, or were you allowing your depression to control you?"

"You doddering old fool!" growled Pitch, "I thought you said that love would be able to save me. I have found love." He said before falling to his knees again, "Harle loves me, and I love her, so why am I still faced with the disappearance of my own existence?"

"You say she loves you, but has she said that to you? And have you told her that you love her? Simple shows of affection do not guarantee that love is present. Simple friends may show affection to each other through a hug. But that doesn't mean they love each other." Said the prophet helping Pitch to his feet and leading him to the door, "Love must be spoken for it to truly be known. Go and tell Harle your feelings and if she truly does love you, she will reciprocate those feelings."

Pitch left but as he walked across the bridge from the Library to the main building he felt his strength fading. He had to know Harles true feelings before he disappeared, so he forced himself back to the main hall of Viper Manor and he fell to the floor. Harle rushed over to him cradling his head in her arms, he smiled and looked into her eyes and tears streaked down her face.

"Harle, don't waste your tears on me. Tears can't save me." He said softly, "Harle, before I disappear form existence I want you to know, that I love you. I love you Harle." Then Pitchs eyes slowly started to close.

"No Pitch! Don't die, please don't die. I love you too Pitch." Said Harle as pitch eyes closed entirely, and his body went limp.

**A/N**-Whoa! Five chapters and counting, this is going farther than I thought it would. Well, anyway this chapter was pretty much self explanatory. The next chapter though is going to be a real shocker. At least I hope it is.


	6. Life Renewed

**A/N-** Okay, I guess I'm not really maing too many regular posts. But be assured, the story is continuing. I am stil writing it in my free time. I'm currently workign aroudn classes and a job, so free time is limited, but this story will continue and get finished, eventually.

**Chapter 6-Life Renewed**

Pitch limp body laid in Harles arms for several seconds as the jester girl cried, until suddenly Pitchs eyes opened and he gently levitated into the air before Harles shocked eyes. His body was lifted into the air, and suddenly there was a bright light around him for several seconds. When light faded his body dropped to the floor and Harle rushed over to him.

"Pitch! Pitch speak to me please." She pleaded with him, hoping against hope that he was still alive.

Pitch slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "My head hurts. I think I landed on it."

Harle was overcome with joy, and tears once again started streaking down her face, but this time they were tears of joy not grief. "Pitch, oh thank God you're alive." she said before placing her hand and Pitch cheek and leaning in for a kiss. The second their lips touched, Pitch's eyes went wide with shock, but quickly relaxed allowed the kiss to continue. After a few moments Harle, broke the kiss and pulled back smiling at Pitch, "Zat was my first kiss. And it waz with the man that I truly love."

"Okay you two lovebirds, we may want to leave before we attract too much attention." Lynx said as he pointed at a few visitors who had walked in as Pitch and Harle were kissing.

The three quickly left Viper Manor, and between Viper manor and Termina, Lynx stopped them, "Harle, as much as it pains me to say this, the time has come for us to part ways. You followed me for long enough, and I thank you for that. But now you must follow your own path."

"But Monsieur Lynx, what are you going to do without ze harlequin by your side?" Harle asked, kind of sad to be leaving her master.

"I'll manage. But you shouldn't worry about me anymore. You have someone else to care about now." Lynx said pointing at Pitch, "Perhaps we'll meet again somewhere." Lynx then continued on without them.

"He's right, you know." Pitch said, smiling at her "You have to live life for yourself."

"But, I don't have to live life alone." She said smiling warmly at him. "At least I will have ze shadow with a heart along wit me."

"No longer a shadow. With your love I have regained a true life. I won't have to worry about fading away. And you don't have to worry about being forgotten." Pitch said as he placed his hands and Harley's shoulders and pulled her into a loving kiss. Harle was caught off guard but this sudden display of affection. Pitch had been so reclusive and uncaring, and now he had her held into a long passionate kiss.

When the kiss finally ended Harle was too shocked and overjoyed to say anything. Pitch smiled at her, and they intertwined their finger and started walking off together, hand in hand. Harle was too happy to really notice where they were going and when she finally regained her senses they were at Opassa Beach.

"What are we doing here Pitch?" She asked softly, wondering why he had brought her there.

"I have someone that I need to speak to." He said as he walked to where the portal opened beneath his feet. Harle was shocked when she saw it happen. "I do hope that you're going to come with me. It would be quite unpleasant if I was forced to go to the other world alone."

Harle slowly walked over to him, "You can open ze dimensional distortion? I thought zat Serge was the only one who could do that."

"Harle, I'm full of surprises." Pitch said smiling, "And you know what? Even I don't know what all of them are."

"Perhaps we can find out what zey are together." Harle said slipping her arm into his and smiling as Pitch prepared to send them through the portal to the other world. (A/N-that would be the Home World for those who forgot)

"Stop right there!" Said a sudden voice form the entrance of Opassa Beach, "I cannot allow someone such as you to travel to zee odder world without moi."

Pitch stared in shock at the person he saw before him. For a few short seconds he wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman. But he quickly decided it was man. He had long blonde hair and, in Pitch's opinion, a totally ridiculous outfit.

"Well, let us be off." He said walking over to them, rather proudly, "I intend to be recognized for my heroism in one of ze worlds. Zis one has foolishly rejected me, so I must go on to the odder. My name is Pierre, a magnificent hero."

"I'm sorry but me and Harle were hoping to spend some time together, alone. And more so, I've never heard of you." Pitch said stepping away from the portal, "But if you're really a hero, you should try not to look like such a doofus."

Harle laughed but Pierre stepped back in shock his jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide. Firstly he had finally noticed Harle and recognized her as the accomplice to Lynx, and he was outraged by the insult Pitch had just dealt him.

"Wait, I understand now, Lynx." Pierre shouted glaring at Pitch, "You have stolen another body as you did to Serge. I cannot allow you to disgrace this young man by turning him into an evil monster. I fear I must defeat you now. Your ally, Harle, should just stay out of this matter. This is a duel between men, but true men should fight with their own strength and not taking the strength of others. I apologize to who ever is the true owner of that body for I will be forced to stop you."

"Shut up you stupid ignorant fool!" Harle shouted at Pierre, "I no longer travel wit Monsieur Lynx. This is Pitch Black, and I now travel by his side. Leave us be."

"I understand that this is not Lynx's body, but for all I know maybe lynx has stolen another body. More so you have not been forgiven your crimes. You I shall stop." Pierre said trying to regain his "hero" standing by accusing and stopping a true villain.

Pitch just shook his head as Pierre lifted his sword ready to fight. Pitch calmly walked over, and Pierre was too busy waiting for Harle, that he never noticed that Pitch was standing right next to him. "You really need to shut up." Pitch said before bringing his fist around, and catching Pierre with a sucker punch, getting a one hit knock out.

"Pitch, lets leave now before we have any more interruptions." Harle suggested, once again slipping her arm around his.

"My thoughts exactly." Pitch said as he led her to the portal, and then he reached into his short and pulled out a small star shaped crystal. The crystal started to glow and with a flash of light Harle and Pitch disappeared, their footprints, were the only evidence that they had ever been there.

* * *

Suddenly the portal on Opassa beach in Home World opened, depositing Pitch and Harle onto the beach. The two lovers left the beach and walked towards Cape Howl. Harle was enjoying just spending time with Pitch, but she remembered that he said that he had someone he needed to speak to in this world.

"Pitch, you said zat you had someone zat you needed to speak to in zis world. Who was it you needed to speak to?" Harle asked softly, as she looked up into Pitchs bright blue-green eyes.

"Kid. She wanted to find out exactly what I was, and now that I know I wish to tell her so she will not waste her life on an unending quest. And now I know what I truly am. And I need to speak with Serge as well. Something tells me that they are both in this world so I figured it would be a good idea to speak to them both at the same time." Pitch said quietly as he and Harle looked out at the sea reflecting the mid-morning sun.

When the two lovers departed Opassa Beach it was mid-day. The couple had spent the whole time merely enjoying the presences of each other. When the sun had reached its peak of the day, Pitch decided that it was time to find Kid and Serge to speak with them. Pitch And Harle slowly made their way to Arni Village, but Harle was reluctant to go there because many people still held grudges against Lynx, which transferred easily to her. Pitch however dissipated any fears she may have had with his new found confidence and love for her. She knew that he would protect her, no matter what.

When they entered Arni, they were met with some rather strange stares, as well as a few accusing glares. Harle merely brushed them off, but still she moved slightly closer Pitch, for comfort if for no other reason. Pitch found Kid along with serge and Both Leena in the small field near the chief's hut. Pitch approached them quickly replacing his cold stoic demeanor, which they had known from before.

"Well, I suppose I finally found you." Pitch said flatly as he glanced over the group uninterestedly.

"Oi, Pitch, I was hopin to see you soon," Kid said standing up and taking a step closer to him, "I was wonderin if ya had learned anything….about….What the bloody hell is she doing here." Kid growled as she saw Harle standing behind Pitch.

Pitch put his arm on front of Harle keeping his eyes locked onto Kids, "She is with me, I would have hoped that you had learned to let the past go. Lynx is the one who caused you pain, not Harle. And even now Lynx seeks to atone for his past sins."

"How the hell would you know what he's doin? He's a heartless monster." growled Kid who was barely holding herself back from attacking Harle.

"He saved my life." Pitch said flatly, "Were it not for him and Harle, I would have been killed in battle at the Bend of Time. I know that his intentions are true."

"I won't believe it." Kid yelled as she leapt towards Harle with fury only to stop when she found a halberd blade against her throat.

"If you wish to hurt her, you will first have to kill me." Pitch said softly narrowing his eyes at Kid, "But I did not come here to fight you. I came to tell you that I have learned how I am able to travel between the dimensions. Serge can do it because he does not exist in the other world. I though, did not exist in either world. When I did exist I closed myself away from the entire world. No one cared for or remembered me, and I faded away, leaving only a shadow of myself. And a shadow is not alive, so I didn't truly exist anymore, but now I have regained my existence and I am proud to say that Harle is the one who allowed me to regain it. Through her love I have regained my life, so I will not allow anyone to do harm to her." Pitch finished with a vicious gleam in his eyes focused upon Kid who had stepped back away from the halberd.

"I suppose that I can forgive her. But this don't mean that I like her." Kid said annoyed.

"Very Well." He said to Kid and then turned to Serge, "And you Serge, I do wish to fight you." Everyone was shocked at his words including Serge who just stared at him in confusion, and before he could say anything Pitch continued, "I wish to face you in a fight to the death. I don't want you to hold back anything."

"I'm not going to fight... whoa!" Serge started when Pitch leapt at him swinging the Noctem Aeternus down. Serge thought for sure he was going to die, but then he saw the Mastermune floating in front of him blocking the strike. He quickly grabbed it and leapt back, gaining some distance between himself and Pitch, "I suppose I have to accept your challenge."

"Pitch, please don't. I don't want to lose you." Harle pleaded with him but he shook his head. He had his reasons. Pitch didn't plan on dying nor was Serge going to die. Pitch merely needed to test his abilities, and allow himself to feel battle, now that he was truly alive.

**A/N-**Well, the story is beginning to come to a climax. But I mentioned a new evil in the summary. Trust me, it will show up. And it won't be what you expect.


	7. Fight To The Death

**A/N-**Much thanks to the reviews I've received. Thanks to insight from a couple people (Lord Chaltier and Tukuyomi) I realised that I had been moving Pitch and Harle a bit fast. So I decided to tone things down a smallbit. But anyway, on the Chapter 7-Fight To The Death.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Fight to the Death**

Pitch readied his halberd, the Noctem Aeternus, while several feet away Serge readied the Mastermune. Both were now intent on fighting. Pitch had blocked out all but his opponent. He wasn't going to hold back any of his abilities or strength, and he hoped the Serge would do the same.

"I need to feel a battle now that I am truly alive. I need to feel the true rush of battle." Pitch whispered to himself before he rushed full force at Serge.

Serge didn't expect the sudden attack and brought the Mastermune up just in time to block a vertical strike from the Noctem Aeternus. Serge pushed back the strike and lashed out with on of his own, but it was deflected. Serge and Pitch stared at each other and they both gave small smiles. Their abilities were equal, and the battle was quickly going to turn into a stalemate. Pitch then once again leapt towards Serge, and he acted like he was going for anther vertical strike, but when serge brought up the Mastermune to block it, Pitch quickly shifted his halberd and swung out with a horizontal strike. Pitch sliced easily through Serge's shirt, but Serge shifted back just enough to avoid his stomach getting sliced open.

"You are quite skilled Serge. But even you cannot walk along the shadows edge and hope to escape unscathed." Pitch said smiling as he started charging up for his tech skill, Shadows Edge.

Within seconds he was ready, and he leapt into the air, as a dark glow surrounded him. He then flew towards Serge, swinging out his halberd twice, and the slashes of dark energy his Serge directly, and then Pitch came down directly at Serge, for the third strike, but he twisted the Noctem Aeternus slightly so when he struck Serge he did leave a slash across Serge's chest, but nothing that would seriously injure him. Serge clutched his chest in pain, but remained standing. He glared at Pitch, so he decided if Pitch was going to up the ante, there was no reason he shouldn't do the same.

"Come now Serge. I was on the verge of death, yet I still continued. You have only a minor wound. I'm sure you can still continue to fight." Pitch said, his voice as firm as steel, "Or shall you resign yourself to the end?"

Serge gave no response but rushed at Pitch, and began a series of rapid attacks, landing a few minor strikes, due to a slight bit of carelessness on Pitch's part. He had not expected Serge to fight as hard as he did. Serge on the other hand was treating this as a life and death fight as Pitch had said, though he wanted to try to end it without death. He knew that he had to hurt Pitch enough to take him down in order to survive, and hopefully keep both of them from dying. Serge leapt back and locked eyes with Pitch; he saw the look of a true warrior in his eyes. Serge slowly started focusing his energy for a tech skill. He figured a Dash Slash would probably take a good amount of fight out of Pitch, yet still leave him alive. Serge then felt his energy peak, and he charged it into his tech skill, rushing at Pitch with superhuman speed, and swinging out his swallow. Pitch had not expected such a move, and was unable to block or defend. Pitch felt the swallow rip into his side. But he didn't fall. He remained standing despite the pain.

"Is that all you've got?" Pitch asked through clenched teeth. "I expected something stronger from someone who fought against the very powers of Fate, defying time and space to ensure your own existence."

Serge gave no response and didn't even notice the blood that now stained the blade of the Mastermune. Pitch knew that with his injury dragging out this fight would most likely kill him. So he had to end it quickly, and still avoid killing Serge. He was holding his side with his left arm, so he had to hold the Noctem Aeternus using only his right hand. He gripped the shaft of the dark halberd tightly and rushed full speed at Serge. Serge could hardly believe that Pitch wasn't even phased by the attack, not even knowing that he had injured Pitch. Pitch easily caught Serge off guard, and swung the bottom of the halberds handle up into his jaw. The sudden jolt caused Serge to lose hold of the Mastermune as it fell to the ground. Pitch didn't stop or even slow down, he then swung his knee up and around directly into Serge's stomach. Then quickly spinning behind Serge, he slammed his shoulder full force into Serge's back knocking him to the ground. Serge rolled onto his back, trying to regain his breath form the sudden onslaught of attacks. Serge then saw Pitch standing over him. Pitch then turned the Noctem Aeternus so the hook on the back of the blade was forward. And without a seconds wait Pitch swung the halberd straight down at Serge's throat. Serge closed his eyes waiting for the end, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Pitch held the halberd the hook, only centimeters away from piercing his throat.

"You're dead. I win." Pitch said as he brought the weapon back up and stepped back. Serge started to get up and say something but was kicked back down by Pitch, "Dead men don't move or talk." He said as he turned and continued away. Harle quickly ran after him easily catching up with him.

A few moments after Pitch had left, both Leenas and Kid rushed to Serge's side. "Why didn't he kill ya? I thought he said it was a fight to the death?" said Kid, not really caring why he didn't kill, but confused by the actions of the fight.

"He didn't want to fight to the death. But he wanted serge to fight as though his life was on the line." said HW Leena.

"His life may still be." Serge whispered quietly, as he looked at the Mastermune, which laid a few feet away, one of the blades stained with blood.

"Pitch, you're injured." Harle said softly to pitch trying to get him to stop so she could attempt to bandage his wounds. "You're not invincible. Let me at see how bad your wound is."

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Pitch said not wanting his mortal weakness to show. "It'll take more than a little cut like this to hurt me."

Harle then quickly got in front of Pitch and pulled his arm away from his side, revealing that his side and arm were both soaked with blood. "Pitch, sit down, and take off your shirt."

"Harle, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks." He said trying to move to the side to continue traveling.

"Well, considering how bad it looks, that's not saying much." Harle said keeping in front of him. "Now take off your shirt, and I can see if there's a way that I can cover it up a little bit."

"I guess there's no way around it." Pitch said as he stripped off his shirt, revealing a nasty slash on his side.

"Oh dear," Harle said slightly shocked at the true severity of the wound, "Pitch, this is a terrible injury. You have to see a doctor soon. He wave to get you to Guldove or Marbule so you can be healed properly." She said as she ripped the legs off of her outfit, and used them to wrap around Pitches side. "That's should help for a little bit. But we really should get you to see a doctor soon."

"Sorry that you had to tear up your outfit because of me." Pitch said wincing slightly as she tightly wrapped up his injury.

"Its alright Pitch." She said as she stood up and handed him back his shirt, "This doesn't suit me that well anymore. I am no longer ze harlequin, I am just Harle."

Pitch then gently gripped her arm and turned her around to face him, "And that's perfect." He said softly before leaning in to give her a long passionate kiss.

Harle slowly pulled back from the kiss, "As much as I'd love to continue this," she said smiling at Pitch, "We need to get you to a doctor so your wound can be properly treated. We can continue zis after you've recovered."

Pitch smiled at her and they continued their trek towards Termina. The nearest doctor was in Guldove and the fastest way to get there was from the Termina port. After about thirty minutes of hiking they had arrived at the port, only to discover there were no transports that were going to be headed to Guldove, and thee two lovers sat down in defeat. "I suppose zere is no hope of getting you to Guldove now. I don't know what to do." Harle said resting her head against Pitches shoulder as she fought back tears.

Pitch who was firmly clutching his arm across his side, merely nodded. He knew that without proper treatment, his wound would easily end his second chance at life. H he tried to think of a way to get to Guldove but was unable to come up with a reasonable approach, he was about to give up entirely when he heard a voice behind him. "I never thought that I would see you here. Especially without Lynx. May I ask why you appear so hopeless?" said the voice causing Harle and Pitch to turn to the voice, which belonged to a young man, who appeared to Pitch to be a painter.

"May I ask who the hell you are?" pitch said getting to his feet, but only with Harles help. His situation had grown much more as he and Harle traveled.

Harle noticed the annoyed look on Vans face and answered for him, "He is Van. He traveled with serge and I, while he was still in the form of Mons…I mean Lynx." She said stopping herself form referring to Lynx as she had when she traveled with him, "And I no longer travel alongside him, but Pitch here is very injured and we have no way to get to Guldove. Zat is why we are so hopeless."

"Well, for a price I may be able to help you get a boat." Van said smirking as he always did when he was trying to get money.

Pitch stepped closer to Van and laid a hand on his shoulder gripping the young mans shoulder tightly. "How about I agree not to hurt you." He said softly his grip slowly getting tighter.

"Yes, that will be fine. Please let go of me now." Said Van wincing from the pain in his shoulder. "We have a boat back behind my house. Its old, but it should be okay." Van said rubbing his shoulder before leading them back to his house. After short conversation with Vans father Gogh, he agreed to give them the boat, seeing a show he never used it himself. Van couldn't agree with his father giving the boat away like that instead of selling it, but said nothing.

"You should be able to get into the water near the shrines." Gogh said, "And I've heard that the doctor in Guldove is fantastic, he'll sew you up and have to back to your old self in no time." He then helped Pitch and Harle move the boat, and waved goodbye as they pushed away form shore.

"Father, why didn't you sell them the boat. You never seem to think about money." Van said to his father after the boat was out of sight.

"They were in desperate need. It would be wrong to use someone else's misfortune or injury to make money. And would you prefer if I cared about nothing but money?"

Van then remembered what he had seen in the other world and shook his head, "No, I suppose not."

Harle rowed herself and pitch onwards towards Guldove; Pitch was lying down in the bottom of the boat, trying to keep conscious.

"Pitch, just a little longer." Harle said to Pitch softly, "We'll be at Guldove soon, just hang on."

Pitch nodded, but was unable to do much more. His strength was quickly fading. He knew that unless they got to Guldove fast he was done for. Pitch the pressed his hand flat against the side of the boat, and focused. Harle saw this, and was about to stop him when the boat turned jet black and both Pitch and Harle were surrounded by darkness. Pitch kept his concentration for a few second then fell unconscious. Harle noticed that he was still breathing but it was very shallow. The darkness around them faded, and she looked around and saw they were at Guldove.

"Your shadow fade may save you or kill you now Pitch. I hope that it iz ze former." She said as he rushed up the doc into the Doctors Hut. Seconds later a longhaired man who looked more like a surfer than a doctor rushed out followed by a nurse.

"Oh man," he said as he pulled Pitches arm away from his side to examine the wound, "This dude is messed up pretty bad. We need to get him inside fast." He said.

Minutes later Pitch was lying in a bed in the hut and the doctor was using several healing elements on Pitch to give him energy, to keep alive. Doc had removed Pitch's shirt and tried to stitch the wound shut, but whenever he started to stitch something would shift, and the stitches would snap. After several tries, Doc walked out into the main room where Harle nervously waited. She could tell by the look on Doc's face that it was grave news. "He doesn't have any internal wounds, but I can't stop the bleeding." He said shaking his head. "Whenever I try to stitch him up, something snaps the stitches. There is something inside of him that is doing this, and unless it is removed Pitch will die. I could attempt but there is little chance for Pitch to survive the procedure. There is only one way I can think of to save him." Doc said quietly and Harle looked on expectantly. "The Witch Doctor of Marbule."

"We won't be able to get him there soon enough. He will die." Harle said as she broke down crying.

"Not if I can say anything about it." Said a voice from the doorway, and everyone looked, and serge stepped in, "He could have killed me quite a few times in that fight but he didn't. I want to repay the dept by helping him."

"Then lets get going damn it." Said a weak voice form the other door, and Pitch stood there leaning against the door frame. "I'll be damned if I'm going to go down that easily."

Doc and the nurse tried to get him to go back and rest, but Pitch pushed them back, and followed Serge out to his boat. "What the hell is that?" Pitch said gesturing to a strange metal contraption in the back.

"It makes the boat fly, we're going to go straight to Marbule. On the water you'd have to take the long way." Serge said quietly.

"You take my patient, then you take me." Said Doc firmly, "besides who else can explain things to the witch doctor."

"You won't leave me behind." Said Harle as she also climbed in the boat.

"This is going to be cramped." Mumbled serge as he started the hover engine. And the boat slowly lifted into the air and flew at an amazing speed towards Marbule.

(**A/N-** okay, I know the flyign boat wa sin anohter world, but whats to say it cant be taken between the worlds. You shift with the boat in the Sea of Eden.)

"Something inside you say?" said the witch doctor curiously, "A parasite perhaps, but then it wouldn't want its host to die, because it to would die. Let me see." Said the witch doctor as he looked at Pitches wound. "Ah, I see what it is." The witch doctor said as he grabbed a cloth and placed his hand over the wound and a small black orb floated out of the injury and the Witch doctor grabbed it with the cloth, and then he looked at the wound and it closed up.

"Dude! What is that thing?" Whispered Doc as he looked at the black orb, "That was keeping him from healing? Creepy."

The witch doctor set it down on a table and looked back to Pitch, "You're healed but you need a good nights rest."

The witch doctor ushered everyone but Harle outside, giving her a few minutes alone with Pitch. She held his hadn't and he smiled at her, "I told you, a little thing like that wouldn't do anything." He said jokingly

"True, death iz no big deal." She said squeezing his hand, "Pitch I was so worried. Never do that again. I can't bear ze thought of losing you."

"Nor I you. I've proven to myself what I needed to prove. I'm fine with just living my life now. My life with you." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her

"Now calm down you two." Said the witch doctor, "We don't need you two confessing your love and re-injuring him, or causing other possible consequences."

Both Harle and Pitch blushed at his comment as she was ushered out. The whole group was spending the night on the Zelbess, which was still docked on the shore of Marbule. But they had no idea of the darkness that had been unleashed.

Insides the witch doctors hut, the orb started slowly pulsating, "I am free."

**A/N- **Well, I told you there would be a new evil. But, this is only the beginning.


	8. Birth of Evil

**A/N-** I must apologize for the long wait between chapters, but work and classes have really been taking their toll on me. Both physically and time wise. But Any way, here is Chapter 8-Birth of Evil.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Birth of Evil**

Pitch rolled over in bed, inadvertently rolling himself off of the bed onto the floor. Pitch squinted his eyes against the bright light of the early morning. He then saw what had awoken him. The witch doctor was shuffling around his small table mumbling about something. Pitch guessed that he had lost something as he pushed himself to his feet. And walked over to the witch doctor. "You lose something?" Pitch asked calmly

"Yes, I have. I wanted to examine that orb I pulled out of you. There was great darkness about it. I wanted to find out what it was." Said the witch Doctor as he continued to look around for it.

"Well, I'm happy to be rid of the thing. I never thanked you for saving my life. Not all would be as kind as you." Pitch said bowing slightly to the witch doctor who merely nodded in response.

"Well, now that we have once again started to live in harmony, thanks to Nikki and that concert, it was no big deal. Besides, I felt like something told me that there would be need for you in the future. Just a gut feeling." The witch doctor said before looking around again. "Oh and your friend should be back from the Zelbess soon. I believe she said something about changing her look."

Pitch raised an eyebrow but decided he would let it go. He left the hut to explore Marbule and when he was able to actually get a good look at it, he was extremely proud of what had happened in this world. Humans and demi-humans were living side-by-side. All thank to Nikki and his concert. After a while Pitch found himself staring out at the ocean. He felt as if he was waiting for something, but he had no idea what. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind; he just wanted to live quietly with Harle.

"It iz a truly beautiful view izn't it." Said Harle from behind him, snapping him back to reality.

"It's beauty can't compare to yours." Pitch said before he turned to look at her. And when he did he was in awe. (A/N-Yeah, I know theres no way to know what she would look like beneath the jester costume, this is my interpretation of it.) She had jet-black hair that hung down past her shoulders pulled into a ponytail ending just below her shoulder blades. She no longer wore her harlequin makeup, but for show she kept the teardrop beneath her right eye and the black line going down over her left eye. It was then that Pitch first truly noticed her eyes. Their bright red color entranced him. She was no longer dressed in her harlequin outfit, but instead she was dressed in a normal knee length dress. Pitch noticed that it looked similar to Leena's, only the skirt was dark blue instead of purple. Her shirt was bright red, and it cut off just beneath her ribs, baring her midriff, and the shirt only went a little more than halfway up her chest, showing enough to entice, but keeping enough of her chest hidden to remain modest. "Where'd you get the new clothes?" he asked when he had regained his composure.

"That would be my doing?" said Leena, who was a small distance away but moving closer. "She told me she wanted to move away from her past, and changing her look was a good way to do that."

"She took moi to Termina early zis morning. Do you like ze new look?" She said doing a graceful spin.

"You are more beautiful than I could ever imagine." Pitch said as he stepped up to her and gripped her in a passionate embrace, pulling into a passionate kiss. Harle was at first shocked by his abruptness, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leena, who was nearby turned bright red at the sight of their passionate showing of affection. She quickly turned around and walked away, leaving the two lovers alone. After several minutes Harle, gently pulled away from the kiss, her face bright red from her blush.

"Pitch, zat was amazing." She said, and she then took a deep breath, and leaned up against his body. "Pitch, can we stay here together. I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to be wit you."

"I can't see any problem with you two staying here." Said a calm voice form behind them, "We will need to build a few new houses though."

Pitch turned to look at the Sage of Marbule, and nodded, "Thank you sir. Your kindness is more than we deserve."

"Nonsense, we welcome all here. There is so more hatred between the races, at least not here. The Song of Marbule rejoined the races. Will, there be one or two houses being built?" The Sage asked calmly, smiling at the couple.

"One." Said Pitch placing his arm around Harles shoulder, "But, we will have separate rooms."

The Sage continued to smile at them, "I merely needed to know how much supplies would be needed." He then turned to head back to his own chamber, but he looked back at them, "I do believe you two will enjoy it here. You can both have new beginnings, as the age of peace between human and demi-humans begins anew as well."

Pitch and Harle smiled as the Sage left, but someone moving very quickly towards the Sage caught his eye. It was a woman dressed in white, with long silvery hair. Pitch sensed great holy power from her, so he suspected that she was a priestess. "Lady Steena? Why iz she here?" Harle whispered to Pitch. They had come from Guldove only a day before. They approached the Sage and Steena speaking in hushed whispers as the Sage led her to his chamber.

"I know what I sensed Sage. A great menacing evil. An evil surrounded by the thickest darkness. And it came here to Marbule. It was in Guldove for a short while, but when I went to investigate it had already left as was headed here." Steena whispered to the Sage who shook his head looking rather concerned.

"There has been only one thing that arrived here recently and that was an injured young man. I too sensed darkness within him but not evil." The Sage said softly, "But there was an evil aura around him but it was not from the young man himself."

"That was me she sensed." Pitch said as he stepped into the Sage's chamber, "I am a very dark individual, but I wouldn't say evil. I doubt you've sensed a darkness as strong as the one that surrounds me." Pitch said his voice lowering to a menacing hiss, "That's because I am a shadow. I am the embodiment of darkness. I can understand why it could be mistaken for evil."

Steena slowly walked over to him, studying him carefully, "You are what I sensed, but the evil that was within you is no longer there. I am not sure how but the malice seems to have faded away."

"Ze orb!" Harle almost shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her, causing her to slightly blush at her outburst, "We came here because Pitch was badly injured, and Doc could not help Pitch. Ze Witch docter removed a dark orb from Pitch and he was able to be healed. Perhaps that held a great evil. Perhaps it contained the evil evident in Pitch, just as all creatures have evil urges. Perhaps Pitch formed it into a physical form and it has been purged form his body."

"That is impossible. For a person to remove all traces of evil from their soul would render them helpless. In a battle, unless you fight with the intent to kill your enemies, you will die. That urge to kill in order to save yourself is in itself evil." Pitch said flatly, "The desire to kill, even to protect yourself, is the sign of evil within all of us. It cannot be entirely purged, only restrained. But I think you may be right, if that is a physical manifestation of evil, then I am glad to be rid of it."

"What happed to this orb? What became of it after the Witch doctor removed it?" Steena said pressing Pitch for answers.

"The Witch Doctor kept it to examine later, but this morning at had disappeared. As far as I know, the power within it may have destroyed it, I don't know and I don't really care. All I know is that is gone." Pitch said backing up slightly.

"Well, then there is nothing I can do. The evil has faded away nonetheless, so I must return to Guldove. I'm sure Korcha would like to return home as well. He didn't like it when his mother made him ferry me here for free." Steena said, smiling slightly at the last part.

Pitch and Harle escorted Steena down to he beach, so she could get ferried back to Guldove. On the beach, Kid was hiding behind Serge to avoid being seen by Korcha, and Leena tried to remind her that this Korcha had never met her before.

"I don't care, he's a freak either way." Kid hissed at Leena, "And why can't he put some damn pants on? Oi, it's enough o almost make ya wanna throw up."

"Oh come on, its not as bad as all that." Said Leena, "I mean, it is disturbing and all, but not to that extent."

"He didn't want you to be his wife!" Kid whispered harshly

Pitch smiled at the conversation between the two, and he then heard a similar conversation between Korcha and a little girl who was in the boat with him, seemingly bored she was drawing on the side of his boat.

"So, who are those weirdos?" She said to Korcha who glared at her.

"Stop doodling on the side of my boat Mel! And Why don'cha go ask em yourself?" he growled at her.

"Okay, I will." Mel said firmly as she stood up and walked over to the small group, Leena and Kid Still whispering to each other behind Serge. "Hey, who are you guys? Don'cha greet people where you're from. Me and my brother have been standing over there for the longest time and you seem to ignore us."

Serge just shrugged, and Leena and Kid slowly stepped out from behind him. "Lets just say I don't want any bloody proposals from yer brother." Kid said flatly.

"Like I'd propose to a total stranger. Besides, I'd go for a pretty girl, like her." He said pointing at Harle who along with Pitch and Steena had arrived at the beach.

"I already have a man. Look elsewhere chicken-hawk." Harle said as Pitch put his arm around her shoulder.

"Chicken-what? Why don'cha say it to my face instead of hiding next to stick boy there?" Korcha growled, commenting on Pitchs slender build.

"Harle then stepped away form Pitch right up to Korcha, and yelled right in his face, "CHICKEN-HAWK!" and then turned to head back to Pitch.

Korcha had lost his temped and grabbed his fishing pole, and readied to swing it at Harle. He wasn't in a good mood, from doing a free job, and then being insulted by a total stranger had snapped his last nerve. Pitch saw this and focused on a dark energy within the village, "Blade of the night, answer the call of your master." He said loudly, and suddenly the Noctem Aeternus flew from the village landing in Pitch's hands, and he leapt forward and sliced Korchas fishing pole in two. "It's mean to attack unprovoked, but to attack a person form behind is just plain rude." Pitch said as he glared at Korcha.

Korcha stood there dumbfounded at how the weapon had flown to Pitch, and then the speed and skill with which he wielded the weapon. "Look what'cha did to my fishing pole. Now what am I supposed to do?" he said and Pitch just shrugged.

Everyone else had finally recovered from the surprise of Pitch's weapon, but were all still quite confused. Mel on the other hand, just wanted Korcha to shut up, "Oh, you suck at fishing anyway. Besides, you were about to attack his woman. Why don'cha apologize and let it go." Said Mel, who then shot a dirty look at Korcha, who just snorted in reponse.

"Korcha, I'd like to be taken back to Guldove, and Doc is still here could you give him a ride back to village as well?" Steena asked, giving Korcha a smile he couldn't say no to, and within minutes, Korcha, Mel, Steena and Doc, had all packed in the small boat and headed back towards Guldove.

Serge, Leena and Kid remained on the beach and approached Pitch, but before they could say anything Pitch answered their unspoken question. "My darkness called it to me." He said smiling as he rested the Noctem Aeternus across his shoulder. "The darkness of my soul called out to the darkness of the blade. Only my darkness can call it, that's why it's such a powerful and reliable weapon. It answers to no one but its true master."

"Well, that answered my question." Kid said still slightly shocked by the weapon, and she give Pitch a quick glance over, "You seem like you're all healed up. And ya seem pretty strong, if ya ever get the urge to help out a theif, I wouldn't say no to the offer." Kid said winking at Pitch in a friendly manner.

"Don't even zink about putting any moves on my Pitch." Harle said with a smirk

The group continued talking for a few minutes, before Pitch and Harle returned to the village to help the Sage finish preparation for supplies needed for the house. Several weeks passed as Pitch and Harle started their new lives on Marbule. Their house was built right on the edge of the village looking out over the sea. They had been living on Marbule for four months. Their lives would wonderful, Pitch had been able to start anew as had Harle, and she was not persecuted for her past sins. But despite the outer beauty of the situation there was inner turmoil deep within Pitch's soul. Every night he was tormented by nightmares. He would suddenly awake in a cold sweat, after seeing a terrible image of himself mercilessly slaughtering any who stood in his way. They nightmares continued like that for some time, but eventually Pitch in the dreams started talking to him.

"Why do you fear me Pitch? I am you; I am your innermost evil. I am the darkness that you wish to escape. Know this Pitch, you shall never find happiness. As long as I exist, you shall be forced to suffer for all eternity." Said the dark Pitch. At That point Pitch realized that he was standing face to face with himself. Pitch had no time to react before the darkness leapt at him bringing his halberd down quickly. Pitch awoke screaming in a cold sweat.

Harles rushed into Pitchs room; having been awakened by his screaming. "Pitch! What iz it? Are you alright?" She said rushing to his side.

Pitch was breathing heavily, and staring straight ahead. He hadn't even noticed Harle until she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm alright. Just a bad dream, a really bad dream." He said quietly, clasping her hand.

"Pitch, zese dreams are torturing you every night. You try to hide it from moi, but every morning you are exhausted. You need to find a way to sleep peacefully. Perhaps ze Witch Doctor or ze Sage can help you." She said sitting down beside him placing her arms around him and laying her head against his shoulder.

"Harle, I'll be fine. As long as you're with me, nothing can keep me down." He said smiling at her.

"Very well." She said as she proceeded to climb into bed right next to him. "If being wit me, helps you to be at peace, zen I shall be wit you through ze night."

Pitch blushed faintly, but smiled at Harle and laid down next to her. Her felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and hug him close, and he did the same before drifting off into a peaceful rest.

* * *

"Its too damn hot today." grumbled Pitch as he hefted a large pile of boards onto his shoulder, shocking a few people with his show of strength. His slender build hid his true strength, so whenever it was shown people were always shocked by it.

"Well, if you wore something other than black, you wouldn't be so hot." Said another man who was also moving boards for a house that was being built. "Besides you always look like your going to a funeral or something. Wear lighter colors for a change."

"I like black." Said Pitch, "But your right about one thing," pitch said as he pulled the shirt off, "It ain't helping the heat."

"You impress moi enough without having to take your shirt off you know?" Said a voice from behind Pitch, He spun around and found himself face to face with Harle. "Not zat I'm complaining about you doing it, I just don't want anybody getting any ideas about taking you from moi."

"You don't need to worry about that. No other woman could pull me away from you." He said placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She said gently kissing him, "I just don't want zem getting ideas about it." She finished with a smirk as she fingered the purple starburst shaped crystal that hung around Pitch's neck, the Star of Hope. "Pitch, I am merely curious, but why do you never take zis off."

"I can't." he said flatly as he hefted another pile of boards up, "There's no clasp on the chain and its too small to pull over my head. And you can pull as hard as you want, but that chain ain't ever gonna break. I've always found it odd though." He finished as he set down the pile of boards and sat down for a short break, "It's called the Star of Hope. If you think about the way I used to be, I was the most hopeless person in the world. But as long as you love me, that won't happen again."

Harle smiled and hugged him close, "Well, we both must return to work now." She said as she turned to head back to her and Pitch's house. Pitch had completely changed since they had started living on Marbule. He seemed a great deal more calm and open. But he always seemed like there was something in the back of his mind that he was keeping from her. Harle knew that he was keeping something form her, but decided that it would be best to let it come in due time, and didn't press the matter.

* * *

Not all was well on the Island of Marbule, for on the other side of the island, in a dark cave, a shadowy figure sat, a small fire casting distorted shadows upon the wall of the cave. The figure reached his hand out towards one of the shadows, but scowled when his hand pressed against the wall.

"I have to have that power. But I can't take it until he has unleashed the final attack." Grumbled the shadowy figure as he slammed his fist into the wall. "Only then will Pitch meet me, his greatest foe, himself." said the figure as he glanced at his reflection, in a puddle of water. His body and face were mirror images of Pitch, except his eyes held darkness within them, whereas the real Pitch had calm gentle eyes, though they betrayed a deep sadness within his soul. "Soon Pitch, the world will decide which one of us, is the true, Pitch Black."

* * *

Pitch smiled calmly, and Harle, sleeping peacefully next to him, smiled, as Pitch's arms, held her tightly. After the first night when she had slept by his side to ease his nightmares, it had become normal for her to sleep with him. He hadn't suffered from any nightmares since that night, and he knew that with Harle by his side he would never suffer like that again. But this night was different. Pitch hadn't been able to get himself to sleep, as of something was trying to keep him awake. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he sensed imminent danger.

"Oh no." He whispered and he grasped Harle tightly in his arms and shadow faded them both out of the house seconds before, the house was reduced to splinters by a loud explosion. The sound roused everyone in the village who were almost instantly at the side of Pitch and Harle. "It's not over yet." Pitch said as he stood up pushing a few people aside. And as if one command a large dark shadow emerged from the rubble. After few seconds the shadow took on solid form, and it stepped into the moonlight, revealing a grotesque figure.

It was similar to the creatures Pitch had battled before but this one was over twelve feet tall, two hideous faces staring out at the crowd, and countless tentacles waving about madly. Several tentacles lashed out towards Pitch who had stepped away from the crowd, and Pitch backflipped, and somersaulted around them. Pitch then extended his right hand and whispered, "Blade of the night, answer your masters call." And from within the remains of the house, the Noctem Aeternus flew to his grasp. Pitch gasped as he saw the Noctem Aeternus in his grasp, as it was glowing with dark energy. And then Pitch heard a calm voice inside of his head, "In the blackest of night, can the raid of darkness be awakened. Call upon shadows, Pitch Black, call upon the Shadow Raid." (A/N-Lvl. 7 tech) the voice said and then the glow faded from the halberd, and Pitch realized that the Noctem Aeternus had finally spoken to him as its master, and he crouched into a ready stance.

The creature once again lashed out its tentacles reducing another house to rubble. Harle, was trying to keep the other villagers back, and out of danger, but was also trying to keep herself from running to Pitch's side, knowing that he wouldn't want her to be put in danger because of him.

Pitch felt a strange calmness pass over him, and he started gathering energy from the shadows all around him. Pitch quickly gathered enough shadow energy and a shockwave of dark energy burst forth form him, stunning the beast and scorching the ground around him.

"Feel the suffering of the midnight attack, Shadow Raid!" Pitch shouted as he easily gathered energy for his tech and started into it. He dashed so he was to the side of the beast, and then he moved into a shadow fade, flying around the creature, attacking from within the shadow fade. Harle watching from a distance counted seven distinct attacks; upward diagonal, downward diagonal, low horizontal, upward vertical, downward diagonal, upward diagonal and a final midair horizontal strike. Pitch then flew from the final strike; he exited the shadow fade and landed gracefully on his feet. "Now die and be silent, vile beast from Hell." Pitch said as the beast fell to pieces, and the pieces melted away in the light of the rising sun.

* * *

On the other side of the island, the shadowy figure of Pitch smiled, "Finally, the power is awoken. Now I can finally make my move. The stage will soon be set, and then the final act shall begin." The figure finished as he held out his hand, and a black orb appeared in his hand. "You cannot escape the darkness that lies deep within your soul Pitch Black. For I have now escaped and you shall forever be my prey."

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Kid said as she, along with Serge and Leena entered Marbule. "Either you guys had one hell of a party, a couple got into a big fight or you guys didn't make those houses very well." Everyone in the village was helping to rebuild the houses that were destroyed and damaged by the attack that had happened the previous night.

Pitch smiled weakly at her, "Oh, I guess you've found out about all the wild parties we throw when you guys aren't here." He said giving a small chuckle at the end but quickly turning serious, "Actually, something attacked last night. It was really big, but it's dead, so now we just have to rebuild. Luckily no one was hurt by that thing."

"So, you don't know what it was?" Asked Leena (A/N-HW Leena), and she looked around the village, "I hope nothing like that comes to Arni Village."

"I'm sure Serge could stop it." Said a distinctly feral voice from behind them. "I'm sure that if anything to threaten Arni ever occurred, Serge would stand up in defense."

"Lynx!" Shouted Kid who was grabbed by Harle as she tried to attack him.

"He iz now trying to atone for his sins." Harle said firmly, her red eyes locking onto Kids blue eyes. "Zat is why you should let him live. So zat he can make up whatever pain he caused you."

"Hey!" Shouted Pitch, getting everyone's attention, "Can we please try to keep it peaceful here. We are trying to rebuild this place. We don't need another fight to destroy it."

Kid stamped her foot and turned away, choosing not to say anything more. Lynx walked over to Harle and looked at her, "You changed your look. I must say, you look much better now than you did with the jester out fit."

Harle nodded, "I am no longer ze harlequin. I have no need to look like zat."

After a few minutes of greeting everyone again, the small group of visitors started helping with the repairs and rebuilding. Serge and Lynx were helping Pitch with the main part of building, while Kid and Leena helped Harle with the minor repairs. Every few minutes the girls would giggle amongst themselves usually drawing glances from the guys.

"What are they finding so funny?" Serge said to Lynx, as they were taking short break.

"Who knows. Girls just tend to giggle like that when they get together. More so, have you decided yet?" Lynx asked Serge, glancing at the young man. Serge seemed surprised but remained silent, and lynx let out a chuckle that sounded more like a growl. "I take that as a no. You will have to choose, or you risk losing both of them."

Pitch then walked over and smiled. "Finished. Luckily most everything inside was fine, only slightly damaged. The house is standing, so any more work can be done later. Lets go get the girls, and tell them."

Serge nodded but Lynx remained where he was, "I don't want my presence to damage any good time you may have while with your friends. I merely wanted to check on Harle and make sure she was okay. I'm not even supposed to be in this world, so I must be leaving. Farewell Pitch, perhaps next time we meet, there will be more reason for joy."

Pitch headed towards the girls, but suddenly his head started throbbing, and he heard a voice inside of his head, "Now we finally meet Pitch Black!" and Pitch looked up and saw, the dark version oh him he saw in his dreams. With out thinking he grabbed The Noctem Aeternus, and before anyone could even react to what pitch had done, he had already charged up a Shadow Raid and Had Leapt towards the Dark Pitch. But right as Pitch struck the first blow he saw the image smile and disappear. Pitch was shocked but couldn't cease the attack, until all seven blows had been struck. When Pitch landed he was grabbed around the throat by Serge who had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Are you out of your mind?" Serge growled at Pitch, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Pitch then saw what had happened. He had attacked Leena, and she was now on the ground unmoving. Pitch was shocked yet he couldn't react in anyway. When Kid, who had been checking on Leena nodded at Serge, Pitch let out a relieved sigh.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I saw something." Pitch said as he removed Serge's hands from around his neck, "It was probably just my imagination I guess, but I had to stop what I saw."

"What did you see?" Harle asked softly as she walked over to Pitch, laying a hand on his shoulder. "What did you see, zat you had to attack it wit such brutal force?"

Pitch remained silent for several moments and then he softly whispered, "Me." And then he looked into Harles eyes, "I saw an evil version of me. The same one that has been haunting my dreams. I saw him. I knew that unless I killed him, everyone would suffer."

"So you attack Leena, and knock her out with one attack. I think you're the one we should be afraid of." Serge growled, his anger blinding his judgment.

"You are more right than you could believe." Said a voice behind them. It was Pitch, only he seemed slightly injured. "That imposter kidnapped me a few nights ago, and had me tied up on the other side of the island. He probably tried to get on your good sides, and then when you least expect it, He attacks you."

"You son of a." Pitch growled as he rushed towards the new arrival. But pitch misjudged the strength of Dark Pitch, and Dark Pitch easily sidestepped Pitch and then tripped him. Dark pitch then grabbed Pitch's collar, and placed a hand against Pitchs chest. Pitch felt like his chest was being ripped open, and he felt his energy being drained away, and it all happened in barely a second, but to Pitch it felt like an eternity. Dark Pitch then back flipped till he was near the rest of the group.

Harle was in shock. She couldn't tell which Pitch was the real one. "What is going on here? Pitch what is this." She said to Pitch, who remained silent, his eyes locked onto Dark Pitch.

"Harle, get away from him. I don't want him to get you like he got Leena." Dark Pitch said, and he then held out his hand, "Blade of the night answer my call." And then the Noctem Aeternus flew from Pitchs grasp, and he realized that this imposter had drained away Pitchs shadow abilities. "This should be proof enough that I am Pitch Black. And this imposter has to die."

Harle then slowly backed her way towards Dark Pitch. Pitch looked at the group in shock, the friends he trusted, and the woman he loved, now were allied against him, led by an imposter.

* * *

**A/N-**Well, this was a really freakin long chapter. I hope to be a little faster with later chapters, and they won't be this long. I hope thought hat this chapter can keep you interested until chapter 9 is ready. And for those of you who are actually reading this, chapter 9 will be a special treat. 


	9. Deny

**Chapter 9-Deny**

**A/N-** Okay, here is chapter 9. Now this is my first attempt at a songfic, so it might not be too good, but I'm giving it a try. The sogn lyrics will be in **bold** to help keep the song and story dialogue separate. The song is Deny by Default.

* * *

Pitch stared down the group that now faced him. Serge and kid, stood ready weapons in hand, and besides them stood, the only person Pitch had ever loved, Harle, and right next to her, the imposter that had stolen his abilites, his weapon, and his very being. 

**Today I woke up and you were gone  
****The whole day wondering what I did wrong**

Pitch could accept the losses to this imposter, at leats for a short time, but the imposter had made one mistake, he stole Harle, and Pitch would never forgive him for that. Dark Pitch led the group, who surrounded Pitch, much like a mob. Then without a seconds warning they attacked.

**It's like I'm falling from a mountaintop  
****My heart keeps pounding and it won't stop**

Pitch, at the last second, deftly leapt away, landing several feet behind Dark Pitch. Dark Pitch glared at him and Pitch growled at him, "I'll not allow myself to die at the hands of an imposter such as you."

**Can you see this hell I'm living  
****I'm not giving up**

Dark Pitch lashed out with the Noctem Aeternus, and struck Pitch on the side with the hook and the back of the blade. Pitch, was sent off guard by the attack, and it opened a hole through which Serge and Kid attacked. The attacked savagely, and Pitch had no chance to fight back, and could only counter a few of their moves. Pitch glanced past them, at Harle, and pleaded with her through his eyes.

**Will you crawl to me  
****Will you fall with me  
****I'll never crawl to you  
****I've done it all for you**

Pitch ducked under Kids dagger, and with a firm shove, knocked her backwards, and he then swung around and drove his elbow up into Serge's gut, incapacitating him a for a few moments. Pitch, took the break in fighting to glance again at Harle.

**Well don't deny  
****The hand that feeds you needs you  
****Oh god I'd die to try to  
****Finally please you**

Dark Pitch then rushed in from behind, and brought the Noctem Aeternus up in a wide arc, striking a savage blow to Pitchs back. Pitch was sent reeling forward and was met with Kids dagger lashing across his chest. Pitch clutched his chest and turned trying to avoid another attack, but was stopped by savage kick that nailed him square in the jaw.

**There goes a piece of me  
****Will I cease to be**

Dark Pitch smiled as Pitch fell to the ground, and he grabbed Pitch by the collar and lifted him up, and whispered, "You escaped death only to meet it now. You truly are a fool, Pitch."

**I've never lied to you  
****Fought bled and died for you**

Pitch, then Swung his leg out and struck a vicious kick on Dark Pitchs side, causing him to be dropped. "You bring yourself, closer to death, with each move. I shall not allow evil like you to survive." growled Dark Pitch. Pitch then grabbed Dark Pitch by the throat, "I'll not allow myself to fall without reclaiming my name." Hissed Pitch at the dark version of himself. Pitch then fell to his knees, the injuries beginning to overcome him. He heard movement behind him and turned to look, and to his horror, he saw Harle leaping at him, throwing blades in hand, and with a flick of her wrist , they all flew and struck Pitch in the chest.

**Well don't deny  
****The hand that takes you breaks you  
****Oh god I'd die to try to  
****Finally please you**

Pitch fell to the ground, Harles attack, causing more emotional pain than physical injury. She couldn't see through the imposters façade. Even love could not see through the darkness conjured by Dark Pitch. Pitch turned his head and saw Harle walking towards Dark Pitch.

**There she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the**

Dark Pitch pulled her close, and kissed her.

**There she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the**

Pitch wanted to shout to Harle, to scream that he was the one she loved.

**There she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the**

Dark Pitch smiled, "Thank you Harle, you defeated this evil imposter."

**There she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the**

Pitch then rolled onto his back and leapt up to his feet, his anger reaching its boiling point, blinding Pitch to all pain, and injuries. He was fueled by his anger, and his anger was focused purely on Dark Pitch.

**Well don't deny  
****The hand that feeds you needs you  
****Oh god I'd die to try to  
****Finally please you**

"I shall not fall to death just yet." Pitch shouted as he rushed forward, and grabbed Dark Pitch by the throat and throwing him down. Dark Pitch quickly got back to his feet, but was immediately forced to defend himself against a flurry of attacks from Pitch. Pitch with a savage roundhouse, knocked Dark Pitch to the ground and he then grabbed the shadow and hissed, "If I fall here, I shall bring you with me to the deepest pits of Hell."

**Will you crawl to me  
****Will you fall with me  
****I've never crawled to you  
****I've done it all for you**

Dark Pitch then silently called the Noctem Aeternus and thrust the spear head into Pitchs stomach. And for the last time, Pitch fell, even his undying hatred unable to fuel his exhausted beaten body. Pitch was bloody and bruised, his clothes ripped to shreds and his eyes reflected only pain, and oncoming death.

"I shall finish this." Said Dark Pitch, as he grabbed Pitch by the throat once again. "I shall grant you the salvation of death, but I shall not stain my hands with your blood." He then shadow faded the entire group to a high cliff, over looking the ocean, and with a sick smile, Dark pitch threw Pitch over the edge. Pitch stared up at the cliff as he fell. The very people he had called friends had turned against him and tried to kill him. The one whom he loved and turned her back on him, and then final thing Pitch saw was Dark Pitch pull Harle close to him, in a protective embrace. Pitch felt his heart shatter, and he felt as if his soul was hollow. He had nothing left in the world, and was ready to resign himself to death. Then everything went black as Pitch hit the water.

* * *

**A/N-**This is not over yet. But how can anyone survive such injuries, and then survive falling to the ocean unconscious? Well, you'll have to wait for chapter 10 to find out. 

**Disclaimer:** Deny is property of Default. I don't have any rights to the song what so ever; I just thought it fit the story, so I used it.


	10. Faithless

**A/N- **Chapter 10, this is getting on pretty far now. Despite the fact that I have few readers, and only 2 reviewers, one of whoem regularly reviews (I also have to say that she's one of the reasons I actually keep on writing this story), I continue on with this story, and I shall do my best to keep the action, and romance going until the very end.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Faithless**

Pitch felt darkness surround him, and was ready to give up his life and be swallowed up by the shadow of death. "I have nothing more that is precious to me in this world, perhaps I can find something in the next." thought Pitch as he felt himself get pulled down deeper into the darkness.

Then suddenly Pitch felt a pair of strong hands grab him form the clutches of darkness and pull him back into the light. Pitch was wavering between life and death, and he felt himself get struck in the chest, and suddenly his eyes shot open, and he spat out the water that he had started to breath in. Pitch tried to move, but his body wouldn't allow him, as his physical injuries were quite extensive. Pitch closed his eyes and after several minutes realized that he was in a boat, but his rescuer had said nothing and Pitch was unable to move and see who it was. Pitch didn't know how much time had passed but he could tell that the boat had stopped, and suddenly he felt a rush of warmth over his body, followed by a small rush of energy. "A healing element?" thought Pitch as he felt some of his minor wounds close up and heal, "But who would heal me? Who would care for me enough to rescue me form drowning and heal me?" Pitch wondered. But even with the healing elements Pitch was still too injured to move. The person was trying to keep Pitch alive until proper care could be given. Pitch then felt darkness overcome him again as he slipped from consciousness.

* * *

Pitch awoke some time later and felt what he thought was the boat coming ashore, and surely enough, he felt himself get lifted up, and carried away from the boat. Pitch felt himself get set down on a bed, and weakly opened his eyes, but he couldn't focus on anything, until he heard voices.

"Oh my, what happened here? Did you do this, and now are trying to get rid of your victim?" Said a small female voice, which pitch couldn't identify.

"He looks hurrrt." Said a small yet growlish voice.

"We must attendeth to his wounds." Said a fourth voice, that Pitch swore sounded almost vegetable.

Pitch tried to ask where he was, but he felt a small hand cover his mouth, and the first female voice whisper to him, "Don't try to speak, you need to save all of your energy right now. We'll get you all better in no time."

Pitch weakly nodded, and voices faded away as pitch let his thoughts wander as his rescuer and the owners in the new voices tended to his wounds.

"Why couldn't she tell? Why wasn't Harle able to realize that I'm the real one?" Pitch thought to himself, "Why couldn't anyone realize that I'm the real me?"

"Because you have no proof that you are the real Pitch Black." Said a voice inside of Pitches head. It was Leenas

"He has the shadow abilities and the halberd. Only the real Pitch can use those." said another voice, Kid this time.

"I am Pitch Black. I know I am. I am the one who you all know." Pitch said to the voices in his head.

"Prove it to us, Pitch." Said another voice, this one belonging to Harle. "Prove that you are the man I love."

"I can't. There's no way for me to prove who I am." Pitch said quietly, all of his hopes falling before him.

"Then Die!" Shouted another voice, that pitch recognized as Dark Pitch, and in his minds eyes, Pitch saw Dark Pitch bringing the Noctem Aeternus down.

Pitch awoke in a cold sweat, quickly sitting up, and restraining a scream due to the pain. Pitch knew that he had to fight again. He had to prove that he was the real one, he had to prove that he was the real Pitch Black, or he would die trying. Pitch pushed hismelf to his feet, and stumbled across the floor. Pitch glanced at the dark surroundings and with the faint moonlight pitch could tell that he was in a tree house. Pitch stumbled towards a door, and he looked for a ladder to climb down the tree and quickly found it. Pitch placed his foot on the ladder, but in his weakened state, he couldn't hold himself in the ladder and he fell crashing to the ground, letting out a bloodcurdling scream of pain as he landed, reopening his injuries. Pitch rolled onto his side, and coughed up blood. Suddenly pitch sensed everyone around him, but in his pain he had blocked out all sound, and clenched his eyes. He felt himself get gently picked up and moved back inside. He was being held down in the bed, and he felt several healing elements being used on him. Pitch felt the pain subside, but quickly felt his consciousness once again fade before he could find out who had saved his life.

* * *

Pitch slowly awoke, and he sat up and glanced around, he was still in the tree house but there was no sign of anyone else around. Pitch realized that all of his wounds had been bandaged. And the spear wound in his stomach had been heavily rebandaged, after having reopened it after falling the night before. Pitch slowly moved to get up, but in an instant he was face to face, with a small face who was sternly glaring at him, "Don't even think about it mister. You could have killed yourself in that stunt you pulled last night." She said, and Pitch realized that she was the female voice he had heard, and that she was a fairy.

"I'm sorry. I just can't let it continue. I have to stop him." Pitch said as he slowly looked away.

"New friend wake-um up now?" Said a young girl with long curly blond hair who walked in. Pitch saw her and went wide-eyed. She looked like she had come straight from the Stone Age; she was a flat out cave girl.

Pitch was about to ask where he was, until he saw two more strange creatures enter the small room. One of them, was a small baby dragon that flapped its small wings furiously to keep in the air, and floating beside it was a small gray creature, with a bubble over its head.

"Frrriend is all betterrr?" Asked the baby dragon, landing on the end of the bed and looking at Pitch expectantly.

Pitch then looked at the small group in the room, and then turned to the fairy, "Where am I, and what are all of you?"

The fairy smiled sweetly at him, "You are on Hermits Hideaway, this is where all of us live. My name is Razzly, as you can easily tell, I am a fairy, tee-hee." She then pointed to the others, "That is Leah, she cam from Gaias Navel. Draggy there is a baby dragon. Serge hatched him when he was still in Lynx's body."

"What the one wearing a fishbowl on its head?" Pitch said pointing at Starky who continued to stare at him.

"Starky, he's an alien. He's actually rather kind once you get to know him." Razzly said softly.

"Are yoou a new friend? Are yoou going to live here?" Said the alien in a rather strange dialect.

"No, I have to get back to Marbule. I have to stop him." Pitch said pushing himself to his feet, despite Razzly trying to push him back down.

"Stop who? If he's the one who gave you those injuries, he'll probably kill you if you fight him in this condition. You're lucky lynx saved you, or you would have drowned." Razzly said, her words managing to stop Pitch dead in his tracks.

"Lynx saved me? Why, he had no reason to save me, but then he didn't know what happened after he left." Pitch said leaning against the wall for support.

"Actually, I saw everything." Said Lynx who was now standing in the doorway. "And I could tell that you weren't evil. Believe me Pitch, evil knows evil."

"Hath the young warrior healed his wounds yet?" Said a strange voice that Pitch recognized from the other night, and a small humanoid vegetable walked around form behind Lynx and stared up at Pitch, who was staring slack jawed at the strange creature.

"It's a living vegetable. What the hell is going on here?" Pitch said as he slowly moved back towards the bed.

"My name is Turnip, young man. And I am no vegetable, I am a noble warrior." Said Turnip who gave a small bow, and then questioned Pitch, "But please, Young sir, tell us what hath happened to give one such grave injuries as you hath suffered."

Pitch then fell back onto the bed and related the whole about the black orb, and the dark version of him showing up and the subsequent mob-like attack. When he finished he looked at the all wondering if they would believe him, or if he would be rushed off the island.

"Well, that is an interesting story, but I sense that you are telling the truth. But no matter what you have to heal first, before you try to fight again." Razzly said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I need to speak with Pitch in private." Lynx said, and Razzly nodded, ushering everybody else out, and lynx waited until they were all out, to start talking. "What do you plan to do, Pitch? Surely you don't think you can defeat Dark Pitch?" Lynx said looking at Pitch expectantly, but before Pitch could respond Lynx continued, "You'll waltz right up, demand to fight him, and face another savage beating. He has your abilities Pitch. He is stronger faster, and more deadly then you. What do you need to fight for anyway. Harle chose him. Those you called friends, allied with him. You have nothing left Pitch, nothing left to fight for, and nothing left to hope for."

"Get out." Pitch choked out, through held back sobs, "Just get the hell out of here Lynx." He said, not wanting to show his frailty in front of Lynx. Lynx shrugged and left, leaving pitch to his won thoughts. Once Lynx had left, Pitch stopped holding back. He was right, Pitch had nothing left. He had no reason left to live. Pitch, was ready to let himself die.

* * *

"I wish I didn't have to say that, Pitch." Lynx said as he stepped off the ladder that le dup to the tree house. "But hopefully," he said glancing up, "You'll realize that you are now the most dangerous person in this world. And no matter what, you're the only one who can kill Dark Pitch."

* * *

Pitch found a small dagger near the bed, and decided that since he had nothing left, he was going to end it himself. "Better to die on my own terms than at the whim of somebody else." He said as he placed the blade against his wrist. He was about to bring the blade across but something made him pull the blade away. Pitch shook his head and placed the blade against his throat, and sighed, "May whatever higher power there is, welcome damned soul into eternity." Pitch said softly, tears streaming down his face.

"Coward!" Shouted a voice from the doorway, causing Pitch to drop the blade, and look to see Lynx, standing in the doorway, furious. "Go ahead and kill yourself. Take the coward's way out. No one will miss you." Lynx growled and then walked over and grabbed the dagger and held it out for pitch to take. "But I can't believe you missed what I was saying."

"You told me that I had no reason left to live. So, I want to die on my own terms." Shouted Pitch, his sadness giving rise to fury.

"I said nothing of the sort. I told you that you are now the most dangerous man alive." Lynx said softly, and when pitch looked at him confused, he continued. "Since you have nothing left to lose, you won't care what happens in a fight." Lynx said and small smile playing across his face, "A man becomes most dangerous when he has nothing left to lose."

"I'll be fighting only to kill him, not caring about what may happen to me." Pitch said softly.

"And he will, be trying to kill you, but also save himself in the process. There is little chance that you could prove your innocence, but wouldn't you rather die, knowing that you killed the evil one."

"But why didn't you just out and say that in the first place?" Pitch said glaring at Lynx.

"You should have realized it yourself, and when you didn't come out trying to kill me, or agreeing that you have nothing left to lose, I figured that you misinterpreted what I had said, so I had to see what happened." Lynx said his voice holding as hint of anger, "But I never thought you would have tried to kill yourself."

"That doesn't matter now." Pitch said, as he forced himself to his feet. "Right now, I have to focus on getting stronger and preparing to fight Dark Pitch in a rematch. Will you help me?" Pitch said, any signs of sadness or pain having faded to cold uncaring hatred.

"How far are you willing to go? How much pain are you willing to endure?" Lynx asked before answering.

"I will whatever it takes, even if it means going straight to Hell, if it will help me defeat him." Pitch said flatly.

"Then I shall help you. But in order to defeat darkness, you must unleash your own darkness." Lynx said, a sinister smile spreading across his face, "He may have drained your overlying darkness, but within you, you have an unimaginable dark power, you need only to release it. I can show you how." Lynx said and Pitch nodded.

"I shall do whatever it takes to destroy him." Pitch thought, "I may have nothing left when I am done, but I will kill him. He will understand, that though I may not have any faith, and none have faith in me, that I am the most deadly warrior in existence, and that no matter where he hides, I shall find him. I am now the hunter, and he is my prey."

* * *

**A/N-**Okay, a few things here. I think I got all the "speaking" correct for all the creatures on Hermits Hideaway. And Pitch may seem a bit weird, changing so rapidly at the end, from depressed, to furious. But, it's not that uncommon for sadness to leave way for hatred. And if you're wondering how Pitch is able to move at the end despite his injuries, well, that is due to just not caring about what may happen to him. I hope this chapter was as good as the others, thought it is a bit short. Until Chapter 11, fare thee well. 


	11. Beckoning Evil

**A/N-**Okay, I have to say that the last chapter was not my best work. Hopefully it will be better from here on in. And I should say thanks to any who read this story, and especially to my reviewers. Well, onto Chapter 11-Beckoning Evil

* * *

**Chapter 11-Beckoning Evil**

"So where the hell are you taking me?" Pitch questioned Lynx, who seemingly ignored him. Pitch then shrugged and looked out over the side of the boat t the endless expanse of ocean. Lynx had taken Pitch away from Hermits Hideaway a few days prior; right after Pitch had decided that he would give up everything in order to destroy Dark Pitch. "Okay, I don't really care." Pitch said realizing that Lynx wasn't going to say anything.

"Good, because I don't really know. But we couldn't stay at Hermits Hideaway if you want to reawaken the darkness within you." Lynx said flatly, "But first we have to make a short stop at Guldove to resupply. And you need to get a weapon."

"What for?" Pitch said scoffing at the idea of getting a new halberd.

"Do you intend to fight Dark Pitch bare handed? I thought you were brave, but that's just stupid." Lynx said as he continued to row the boat forward.

"I intend to get back the Noctem Aeternus. Once I've released my inner darkness, I'm sure that it will recognize me again. It will remember that I am its true wielder." Pitch said, his anger building as he thought of his weapon betraying him.

"Well, this is a temporary weapon until you get yours back." Lynx said as he rowed the boat up to the dock at Guldove, Pitch not even noticing that they had arrived. "Be back here in two hours. I'll get supplies, you get a weapon and try to stay out of trouble."

Pitch leapt out of the boat and looked around. It was a small town set out in the middle of the sea. Pitch remembered being there once already, and now Pitch was once again in Guldove, and once again he was badly wounded. But thankfully this time, he was out of life threatening territory. Pitch considered visiting Doc, but didn't want to frighten the man, seeing how injured he was, and then having to relate the story about his darker self, not sure that anyone would believe him anyway. Pitch wandered towards the weapon shop on the dock, and glanced over the weapons that were for sale. There were all fine weapons, but in his eyes they were all inferior to the only weapon he had ever used.

"See anything that ye might be interested in m'boy?" said the old man who was running the weapon stand. "These are all high quality weapons made by the greatest weapon smith in Termina."

"Really, that explains some of these prices." Pitch said as he glanced at the high price on some of the halberds, and he kept the Weapon smith in mind, knowing that a man who could forge such fine weapons could be useful in the future. Pitch then settled on a halberd, similar in weight and design to the Noctem Aeternus, except that this one was heavier, and a slightly longer spearhead at the top. "I'll take this one, its close enough to my original weapon." Pitch muttered. And before the weapon seller could even mention the price Pitch set his whole money pouch on the counter, and walked off, "Keep the change."

Pitch still had more than enough time to explore the town, so he began wandering aimlessly, not that there was much of a choice on where to go. Pitch wasn't much for meeting people at the current moment, but he figured that waiting somewhere for the time to pass was better than wandering aimlessly around for two hours. He slowly and quietly entered the bar, sitting down on a seat close to the wall, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. But then someone sitting a few seats down glanced over at him. "What'cha doing here without your girl?"

Pitch then turned to see who had spoken to him, and saw Korcha, the young ferryman. "I asked you a question. Why don'cha give me an answer?"

"None of your business. I suggest you not pry any further, chicken hawk, or else I will be forced to hurt you." Pitch said glaring at the young man, who leapt to his feet at the chicken hawk comment.

"That's it! I've had it with being called that. Ever since that trip to Marbule, my sister calls me that every chance she gets. I'm gonna put an end to it." He said raising his fists, and Pitch turned back to the bar ignoring the boy.

"Korcha! What'cha doin in here! You've got chores to do, so get home and do them!" said a loud womans voice from the doorway, and Korcha could be heard running off without so much as a peep. "Sorry about that, stranger. He has a bad temper sometimes. But that chicken hawk comment does drive him up the wall." Pitch tu8nred and saw the woman, and politely nodded.

"I wasn't going to pay his threats any mind. He wouldn't have been able to touch me anyway." Pitch said calmly. "My name is Pitch Black."

"Macha. And dear boy, you look like you've been through a lot. When was the last time you had a good home cooked meal?" She asked, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"I'm not sure exactly, some days at least." Pitch said, "And I should be getting back to the boat though. I don't want my friend to get worried about me if he's already back at the boat."

"Oh, come now, Have your friend come along as well." Macha said, in a truly motherly tone, "I'll not see a young man, such as yourself, going without a good meal."

"Really I'll be fine, besides me and lynx were in a bit of a hurry." Pitch said and the bar went dead silent.

"Did'cha just say Lynx?" Asked the man behind the bar. He was a large man, and Pitch didn't like the look of the knives hanging from his belt.

"So what if I did?" Pitch said gripping the shaft of his new halberd tightly. "I thought people were supposed to be forgiving. I understand that he caused some major hell, but that doesn't mean he's still the same."

"Still, anywhere you go in El Nido, people won't take too kindly to him. Why don'cha just find him and leave quickly." Said Macha, who was trying to usher him out the door. "If you care anything about your safety or that of Lynx, if he is truly a friend, then you best be leaving here quickly."

"Good, because we are leaving." Said a voice from the upper platform. Lynx deftly leapt down landing at Pitch's side, "I have our supplies, so we should be going. I finally decided where to go. I only hope we can get there safely." Lynx said as he grabbed Pitchs arm and pulled him quickly towards the dock.

"I don't see why you're in such a hurry. It's not like Dark Pitch is going to do something stupid this soon after, our fight." Said pitch as they got in the boat.

"I wish to avoid any trouble here, so I want to get us out of here fast, and I believe he will be trying something sooner than you think. It is not an aspect of evil to be patient." Lynx said as he pushed away from the dock, and quickly rowed the boat out into the open waters.

"Where the hell are we going? I want to be able to fight again as soon as possible." Pitch said calmly as he looked out over the sea.

"First I must tell you, that like everything in life, you must be willing to lose something in order to gain something. Something you value greatly must be sacrificed in order to regain your shadow abilities."

"And I've told you, I'm willing to travel through Hell, if it will help me be able to fight Dark Pitch."

"Don't be foolish and give up something that you may regret losing. We are going to the Isle of the Damned." Lynx said as he continued rowing, pushing the boat forward. "It is a place permeated by darkness, so it should do well to help draw out your inner darkness."

Lynx then went silent and Pitch continued to stare out at the ocean. He wasn't sure how long he was like that before sleep claimed him. He awoke just as the boat was nearing the shore of the dark island. Pitch glanced towards the cave and frowned. The ground was covered with the crushed bones of countless creatures, and quite a few foolish adventurers as well.

"I cannot go any further with you Pitch. You have to go this portion on the trip alone. You'll know where to go, you will be drawn there." Lynx said before he sat down on the edge of the boat.

Pitch calmly walked forward into the heart of the island, the cave, seemingly calling to Pitch. He had felt it the first time he visited the island with Lynx and Harle, but he had not said anything. Now, though, Pitch could not help but let the calling pull him deep into the cave. Pitch let himself get drawn in, not knowing where he was being taken, he lost all sense of where he was going, and then suddenly the pulling stopped and Pitch regained his senses. He was at a passageway; Pitch could see the sunset past the ledge on the other side. Pitch knew that this was where he was meant to be, but he was torn in two directions. Did he really want to give up something to gain back his darkness, what he had tried so hard to deny? "I shall not let myself be held back." Pitch said as he stepped through the passageway to the outside ledge. Pitch felt that a great evil had once resided there, and though it was gone, the stain of evil remained, forever tainting the area with a sense of death. Pitch looked at the sunset but was unsure of what was going to happen, or how to unleash his darkness that had drawn him this far. Then without warning, Pitch fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Where am I?" Pitch said as he awoke in an endless black void. He couldn't move his body, and was unable to even look around, but Pitch knew that this was necessary if he was going to destroy Dark Pitch.

_Why have you come Pitch Black? Why do you seek refuge in the darkness that you denied in your heart for so long?_ said a voice from the darkness speaking into Pitchs mind.

"I seek strength. I need my darkness back. I need once more to be a shadow." Pitch responded to the void.

_You deny darkness only to embrace it when it suits you? You must truly be willing to give up something great if you are willing to risk your life with such an endeavor? _Said the voice, calmly questioning Pitch.

Pitch remained silent for a long time, thinking, and then he decided and he spoke to the darkness, telling what he was willing to forsake in the name of power.

_You would truly forsake such a thing for power? Very well, but first you must undergo the trials to fully be prepared to give up such a thing for power. _The voice said firmly.

Pitch was suddenly back no Marbule, or so it seemed. It was the trial, but pitch was unsure of what was going to happen. The he saw Serge, Leena and Kid walking towards him.

"Pitch, we know what happened. We're sorry for what we did, we really didn't know." Said Serge softly.

"Now come on mate, lets not hold a grudge. I forgave Serge here for stabbin' me with me own knife. I'm sure you can forgive us." Said Kid, giving a weak smile.

"What we're saying Pitch, is, can we still be friends after what happened?" said Leena quietly, looking to Pitch with pleading eyes.

"What do I need with friendship?" Pitch said before swinging his halberd out in a wide arc. The three disappeared as the blade passed through them. Pitch remained calm and collected, ready for whatever else was going to face him.

"Ready to give it all up, I see." Said Dark Pitch, who had appeared behind him. "Giving up everything to kill me? Even your former life? That is a bold move, but are you sure can give up the chance to try and return to it later?"

"When life is no longer worth living, why does a life to return to matter?" Said Pitch as he moved with inhuman speed, behind Dark Pitch, and brought his halberd down in a vertical strike, passing through Dark Pitch as he disappeared.

"Friendship, hope, what else need I forsake to fulfill my task?" Pitch muttered, knowing full well, what he was giving up, and wanting to finish his task there to find Dark Pitch and kill him.

"Pitch?" Said an all too familiar voice behind Pitch. He turned abruptly and there was Harle. "Pitch, I knew zat you would return. I am sorry zat I could not tell you apart from ze imposter. Please come back Pitch, you are ze man zat I love." She said as she threw her arms around him.

"Love?" he said softly, "Do I desire love?" Pitch questioned as his hold on his halberd weakened. He looked at Harles face and his resolve hardened. "What is love, except betrayal by a sweeter name?" he said as he pushed back Harle, and without a seconds hesitation he swung out his halberd, the hook sinking deep into Harles stomach. "I have no need for love." He said to Harle who stared at him in horror and pain before disappearing, "I need nothing."

_So, you will truly forsake everything you have? Friendship? Hope? And even love? Very well, you shall gain darkness in your soul that rivals the darkest of nights, neither lit by the stars nor the moon. _The voice said calmly.

Pitch nodded, and he was back in the void. Suddenly he felt a power rush through his body. Strength like he had never felt before. It surged through him, but he felt the malevolence that flowed within it as well. But that feeling comforted him. True darkness flowing through his entire being. But the pleasure was short lived.

_Now you must pay the price for power. Give unto us what you wish to forsake. _said the voice, full of malice.

Pitch was suddenly assaulted by unspeakable pain. His body felt like it was being ripped apart, his blood was boiling. Pitch screamed in agony, and he knew that his pain was only beginning.

* * *

"It's been too long. I knew it was too risky. Shadows are devious beings to bargain with. They may have killed him." Lynx said as he considered entering into the cave, but then he breathed a deep sigh of relief as Pitch came out. "For a second I thought you had died. So I guess we should…"

"Death shall appear on wings of black, wielding a weapon," Pitch said coldly as he raised his halberd, "named Despair." Pitch then held out his right hand and he dropped a small object to the ground before being surrounded by darkness, and instantly disappearing without a trace.

Lynx walked over and picked up the object; a small white sphere and horror gripped him. "Dear Lord Pitch how could you? I understand you're in pain, but why? Why would you forsake your very soul?"

* * *

**A/N-**Okay, this was a hard chapter to write, and probably rather difficult to understand. Just to clarify, the "speaking" in italics was the voice of darkness, speaking directly into Pitchs mind. The other characters were only mental images as a trial to see how far Pitch would really go. And Pitch now refers to his halberd as Despair. Hope this chapter wasn't too slow, but there will be plenty of action next chapter. Chapter 12: The Return of Darkness 


	12. Return of Darkness

**A/N-**If anyone was a bit put off by the lack of any real action last chapter, well then this chapter shall be my retribution. The long awaited battle is finally here, Pitch Black vs. Dark Pitch. Lets get it on!

* * *

**Chapter 12-Return of Darkness**

It was near dusk, and a couple walked calmly along the beach of Marbule. The gazed into each other's eyes, and were about to kiss, when an explosives force sent them both flying back several feet. Before stood a solid mass of black, which slowly faded into the form of a young man. His black shirt was tattered and torn, and he still had bandages around his body from multiple past injuries, but they didn't matter anymore.

"Pray now to whatever God you may believe in, for you shall beg for mercy, though none shall be given." Pitch said flatly as he left the beach not caring about the couple he had interrupted. His only goal was to find and kill Dark Pitch. He headed towards the town, intent on finding his prey. He slowly walked through the town as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, sinking the world into the darkness of night. Pitch arrived at what was at one point his home, but now it was merely the house of his enemies. Pitch let a sick, sinister smile spread across his lips as he saw the couple sitting calmly together on the porch. Harle and Dark Pitch. The woman no longer mattered to him, but if she interfered she would die.

"Isn't this the picture of love and happiness, if such things truly exist in this world of death and decay." Pitch said as he glared up at them. They noticed him and were both in utter shock.

"I killed you! I threw your near lifeless body into the ocean. You couldn't have survived that. It's Impossible." Dark Pitch shouted as he called the Noctem Aeternus to him and leapt over the porch railing, landing several feet away from Pitch.

"I did die. But I found that I could not sit idly in my grave while you continued to live. We are one in the same, if I die, then I shall take you with me to Hell. If you resist," said Pitch readying his own halberd, "Then Despair shall lead you forth." He finished as the halberd started emitting a dark malevolent glow.

"Then I shall return you to your grave! Harle, stay there, I won't let him hurt you." Said Dark Pitch, his shock and fear replaced by anger and hatred.

Pitch wasted no more time with words and sped forward, brining his halberd around in a wide arc. Dark Pitch quickly blocked, but barely missed getting his arm cut off but a vertical strike that followed instantly after the first strike. Dark Pitch was once again shocked. There was no way pitch could move that fast even if he wasn't injured.

"Remember what happened last time? How are you healing up after that?" Dark Pitch said, trying to distract Pitch. Pitch then deftly leapt backwards several feet, and ripped his tattered shirt off.

"The injuries you dealt to my body are no longer consequential." Pitch said as he then proceeded to tear away all of the bandages, revealing neither wounds nor scars. "But what should physical injury matter to a shadow." He said before he turned entirely black and disappeared, reappearing behind Dark Pitch, and kicking him square in the back, sprawling him out on the ground. Pitch stood over Dark Pitch, a cold calculating look on his face. "I shall make you suffer."

"How can you do this? You don't have any shadow abilities. I stole them form you!" Dark Pitch said hissing out the last part, so Harle, who was still waiting on the porch couldn't hear. "I can't allow myself to lose! I will not let my future be compromised!" Dark Pitch shouted, and taking advantage of Pitch's moment of being off guard, twisted his halberd, and jerked it, driving the hook, deep into the back if Pitches shin.

Pitch fell to his knee, and dark pitch slid away and got back to his feet. He smiled for a spilt second, then his eyes widened in shock. Pitch stood, up and turned his leg lifting the pant leg slightly, revealing his wound already healing. "You can't defeat me. It's useless to resist. You shall die at my hands."

"No he won't!" shouted Harle, who leapt off the porch, letting loose a flurry of throwing knives upon Pitch. Those that hit he merely brushed off, the injuries healing instantly. "I won't let you hurt Pitch!"

Pitch rushed forward and hit a hard backhand knocking her to the ground. "I'll let you live this time. But don't interfere again, or I will not hesitate to take your head." He said firmly, before turning his attention back to Dark Pitch. "You actually landed a strike. That is impressive but it means nothing." Pitch faded into his shadow form again, and dark pitch did likewise. And then in a blur of darkness barely visible in the dark of night, the battled savagely while in shadow form. For several minute they flew past each other, Harle losing track of which shadow was which Pitch. A large crowd had gathered, upon hearing the commotion, and they were all watching in shock. The Sage had come to strand by Harles side. Hoping to gain some answers, but he guessed by the look on her face, that she had none to give. Suddenly a break in the battle came as Dark Pitch, fell out of shadow fade, crashing to the ground, a large slash in his side, which was slowly healing. He hoped that no one saw it or they would know his secret. Harle rushed to his side, and his wound had healed by the time she got to him. He motioned her back to the crowd and looked to Pitch who had also come out of shadow fade, though he was still uninjured.

"One hit, and you lose your shadow fade? Pathetic!" he growled, then he spat at Pitch, "Attack me already! See if you can take me down?"

Dark Pitch wasted no time and leapt into the air trying to cleave pitch in two with a vertical strike, but Pitch dodged backwards at the last second, but the hook in the halberd caught the chain of the Star of Hope that still hung from Pitchs neck, and it pulled him to the ground. Harle noticed then and almost passed out. How could she have not noticed? The Pitch she was with didn't have that, and Pitch mentioned that it could never come off. She then realized she had betrayed the man she truly loved, and she fell to her knees, sobbing. Pitch ignored her, and fought to untangle the chain from the halberd. Dark pitch however took the advantage and started swinging the halberd, slamming Pitch against the ground and nearby rocks, hoping to kill the man he failed to slay the last time.

"This time, I will cut your throat! I shall have no mistakes!" Dark pitch growled as he slammed pitch around. He swung Pitch towards a large boulder but Pitch moved, and braced his feet against the rock rebounding off of it. He grabbed the blade if the halberd, and wrenched it away from Dark Pitch, and quickly untangled the chain from the hook. Pitch then dropped the Noctem Aeternus and retrieved the Despair, showing no emotion. But when Dark Pitch moved toward him, Pitch pointed at Harle. And Dark Pitch, rushed to her side in order to keep up his ruse at the true Pitch Black. "What is it? I'm alright Harle, don't worry about me." He said putting his arm around her shoulder, but she pushed him back, kicking him away.

"Stay away from me, you filthy imposter!" She yelled, "I can't believe I was fooled by you. I didn't allow myself to see the obvious difference between you two!"

Dark Pitch then realized for himself, about the Star of Hope. "Damn! I guess the ruse is over. I'm actually thankful. I was getting sick of playing boyfriend to this whiny bitch!" he growled. "She's worried about Leena, Serge and Kid, she's worried that you might come back. That was all I ever heard. I suppose I should have listened to the part about you coming back though." He said glaring at Pitch, "I leave with only one regret," he said glancing at Harle, "I was hoping to consummate our relationship. That way at least if I somehow did die, I would always have that measure of revenge upon you." He said a sick smile spreading across his face. But suddenly he screamed in agony, and was then sent flying backwards. Pitch stood in front of Harle, darkness billowing around him, his eyes had turned jet black, and his face betrayed a fury born of Hell itself.

"I shall not let you speak another vile word!" Pitch hissed as he rushed Dark Pitch grabbing him by the throat and choking him, determined now more than ever to choke the very life from the evil imposter. Pitch didn't want to admit that Dark Pitchs words against Harle had infuriated him, but they had. They fueled his current rage, but he had forsaken love and all that he cared about, so why was he moved to such an act of violent rage. Dark Pitch tried to fight back, but Pitchs strength fueled by hatred was unbeatable. "You shall now bear witness, Pitch, to the return of darkness!"

Dark Pitch then did a desperate shadow fade and escaped the enraged Pitch Black. He called the Noctem Aeternus to him and tried to breath again, "You haven't yet beaten me. But this battle will not end here; we shall meet again, on an even playing field! Good bye, Pitch Black!" Dark Pitch shouted before he shadow faded away, into the night, leaving Pitch, glaring after him.

Pitch had returned to normal, but he was still brimming with hatred. Harle slowly approached him and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "I am sorry that I couldn't tell you two apart…" she started but Pitch cut her off and pushed her away.

"I do not need pity! Nor do I need love. I need nothing." He said flatly before turning into a shadow fade himself and disappearing off into the night, leaving Harle crying in the gentle moonlight.

* * *

**A/N- **A bit shorter than my normal stuff, but still just as good. At least I think so. Now form here on in, the story is going to get pretty depressing. There are some really sad chapters in the near future, so this is a forewarning to grab a hanky. Next, Chapter 13: Wounds of the Heart. 


	13. Wounds of the Heart

**A/N-** Sorry about the major delay in posting this chapter, but a bout of writers block, almost stopped this chapter cold. Anyway, the chapter is written, on with the story.

**Chapter 13: Wounds of the Heart**

"How did he survive?" growled Dark Pitch as he paced around the small cave he was hiding in. "He was on the verge of death and I had broken his spirit. He should have resigned himself to death. I left him with nothing."

"A man becomes most dangerous," Said a voice from the cave entrance, "when he has nothing left to lose."

Dark pitch glared at the entrance and a sick smile crept across his face. "Lynx, why are you here? Returning to your evil ways? Begging for mercy so that I don't kill you when I destroy El Nido? Or perhaps here to gain revenge for the pain and suffering I caused Harle?"

"None of those reasons." Lynx said his voice lowering to a vicious growl, "I give you a warning. Pitch Black will destroy you, and there is no way for you to stop it. Make your peace with the world, because you shall not be here much longer." Lynx then turned and left the cave, leaving Dark Pitch glaring at the entrance.

* * *

Two days had passed since Pitch Black had returned. And since that night ended, Harle had not left the house. No one had seen nor heard anything from her.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Leena asked the Sage who sadly shook his head. Serge, Leena and Kid had all come to Marbule after hearing the news, and were hoping that they could help Harle somehow.

"Only someone who knows Harle, heart and soul will be able to get through to her. But I don't think there is anyone like that." The sage said sadly.

After several moments of silence Kid, spoke up. "There is someone. As much as I hate him, he may be the only one who can reach her." The others gave her strange looks as she scowled, "Lynx knows her better than anybody, 'cept for Pitch, But I don't think that he'll help right now."

"That may be true, but how do you propose we find Lynx, to ask for his help?" The sage said softly.

"Ask and you shall receive." Said Lynx, who was standing in the doorway. "I know what happened, and know what Pitch did. I'm the one who saved him. I could tell that he wasn't evil, when I fished him from the water."

"What happened to Pitch after you rescued him. He was a totally different person who he came here two nights ago." The Sage said hoping to learn what happened to change Pitch so drastically.

"I shouldn't tell anyone but Harle. I'll see if I can get through to her." Lynx said as he turned and left.

"Does he always appear out of nowhere like that?" the Sage asked the trio who all nodded in response.

* * *

Lynx knocked on the door, and the door slowly creaked open. Lynx entered and saw Harle sitting in a chair staring blankly out the window. Lynx slowly closed the door and sat down in a chair next to her.

"How could I have not noticed? I should have been able to tell which was ze man I loved, but I couldn't. I betrayed him." She said with tears in her eyes as she turned to look at Lynx. Her jet black hair hung limply on her shoulders, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and it was obvious that she hadn't slept much.

"You were not alone. No one could tell the difference." Lynx said trying to console her.

"I still should have known. Because I couldn't see through the illusion I've lost Pitch forever." Harle said looking back out the window.

Lynx had already heard enough and let out a low growl, "I don't even know who you are anymore." He said as he stood up, and she looked at him in shock. "The Harle I knew wouldn't let this end like this. You aren't the same person who dragged me into the Bend of Time to save a stranger. When that Harle comes back, then we can talk."

Harle grabbed his arm, "Tell me what happened." She said firmly, though tears continued to streak her face. "I need to know."

Lynx pulled out the small white orb and set in on the table. "This is the Pitch that you remember. In order to defeat Dark Pitch, he decided that he would give up everything. He gave up his very soul. Nothing matters to him now."

Harle was in shock, and didn't know what to say. She slowly reached out and touched the orb, but quickly recoiled. Lynx then gently grabbed her wrist and placed the orb in her hand.

"Harle, you can see through the facade now, and you know which one is your Pitch. If anyone can bring Pitch back and return his soul, it's you." Lynx said softly.

Harle slowly nodded, and Lynx turned to leave but Harle gripped his arm, "Thank you."

"Harle, remember. Pitch has changed. He will not hesitate to kill you if you get in his way. So stay safe." Lynx said as he slowly left the house.

"Where are you going?" Harle asked stopping him as he stepped out the door.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know that when the time comes, I will return." Lynx said as he quietly left, his cryptic words echoing in Harles head.

Harle got to her feet and looked out the window once more, and She thought of Pitch, "I shall not betray your love again Pitch, I shall do what ever it takes to bring you back."

* * *

Pitch stood on a cliff overlooking the village of Marbule, he didn't know why he chose the place, but something inside told him to keep close. He had been watching the village now for two straight days, waiting for Dark Pitch to attack. He knew that he would attack eventually, and that Marbule is where the first strike would come. The waiting was the hardest part for Pitch. He wanted to find Dark Pitch and destroy him, but he knew that searching would be futile, and that waiting would be the best course of action.

"Keeping a constant watch, I see." Said Lynx who had just come up behind Pitch. "But this is a beautiful view from up here."

"It's meaningless." Said Pitch flatly never taking his eyes away from the village. "This island will be a battlefield. Beauty has no place here, a battlefield is death."

"Tell me Pitch, why?" Lynx said standing next to the young man, "Why of all things did you give up your soul?"

"I have no more need of it. My purpose is simple, to kill Dark Pitch and then I shall just fade away as though I never existed." Said Pitch, his voice showing no emotion.

"She still loves you, Pitch. Isn't that a reason to live? Don't you still care for her? Deep down inside of you, you still have a spark of your soul, that's why you didn't kill her when she tried to stop you." Lynx said hoping to reach Pitch, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

"If she interferes again, I will not hesitate to kill her. And unless you stop disturbing me, I shall kill you. Now go, and leave me be." Pitch said harshly turning to look at the demi-human. "I do not care for her anymore. When she sided herself against me, my feelings for her shattered."

"If that is what you truly believe than so be it. You can say and believe whatever you want, but you are the one who will have to act upon your words. I doubt you can follow through with them. We will see in time whom you do and don't care for." Lynx said calmly as he turned and left Pitch.

"What does it matter whether she still cares for me or not? I can no longer care for her. A soulless creature can neither feel the love another nor can they return it." Pitch said quietly as he sat down on the cliff's edge and returned his attention to the village.

* * *

The following day Pitchs watch was rewarded as shortly before dawn, Dark pitch faded into the center of the village. Before dark pitch could even breath Pitch Black had shadow faded in front of him, his halberd, Despair, held at the ready.

"The vigilant watchman bravely defending the home of his lover, how sweet. But I have not come here to fight you at this moment, Pitch Black. I have come to retrieve a single object, then I shall be leaving." Dark Pitch said as he turned toward Pitch and Harles house. He knew that Pitch had to have given up his soul, it was the only way he could have gained such power, and if Lynx had gotten involved he had to have given Pitchs soul to the only one who could return it to him, Harle. Dark pitch knew that if he destroyed the soul, Pitch Black would cease to exist, and his plans would easily continue unhindered.

"I care not why you have returned, because I swore to destroy you!" shouted Pitch as he rushed forward driving the Despair deep in Dark Pitchs back. Before Dark Pitch could react, Pitch Black harshly pulled the blade free, and leapt forward grabbing Dark Pitch in a forearm choke, hoping to apply enough pressure to break his neck. Dark Pitch feeling the ever-increasing pressure tried to break the hold by slamming his elbow in Pitch Blacks stomach, but to no effect. Dark Pitch knew that even he couldn't take the pressure for much longer so he used a desperate maneuver. He gathered all of his strength and shadow faded directly into a wall, pulling Pitch Black along with him and driving him full force against the wall. Dark Pitch fell to his knees gasping for breath, hoping that he could recover before Pitch Black.

"Innovative technique." Pitch Black said as he got back to his feet, "But in the end useless. You hurt yourself more than me. Spare yourself anymore embarrassment and resign yourself to death."

"Oh, but the fun is just beginning." Dark pitch said as he gestured to many villagers who had heard a ruckus and left their homes to investigate. "All these innocent people around, it must be hard for you to fight. Making sure you don't kill them in the process."

"If they interfere or get in my way, I will kill them without hesitation. Nothing can stop me from killing you. I will destroy you, at the cost of my own life." Pitch Black said calmly as a dark aura started to form around him, "No force of nature nor act of God can stop me! I am no longer constrained by mortal whims of love and compassion; I am the incarnation of darkness! I thrive on hate, destruction, death and despair!" Pitch finished his voice dripping with hatred.

Dark Pitch was horrified; he then realized that Pitch black truly was a soulless beast. He would kill anyone who tried to stop him. Former friends, even his one true love wasn't safe form his vengeful wrath. There was no way Dark Pitch could beat him, at least not at his current strength. Just a little more time and he could set his plans into motion, and not even Pitch Black would stand a chance against his powers. "Alas, Pitch Black, I'm not ready to let death claim me, so I must take my leave. Fare thee well." Dark pitch then shadow faded away, leaving his final words echoing in everyone's minds, "The next time we meet in combat, it shall signal the final act of this farce."

Pitch glared out into the night, his anger barely held in check. He had failed to kill Dark Pitch. Something had held him back, but what? "Next time we meet in combat, one of us will die." Pitch said firmly, "It will be a battle only one of us can survive."

"Pitch," said Harle, nervously form behind him, "Please, can you find it within yourself to forgive me?" She said, fighting back tears, as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

Pitch, whirled around and backhanded Harle, knocking her to the ground, "I have told you once. I do not need you or your love. Your kindness towards me is wasted."

Harle felt her sadness fade and give way to anger; she got to her feet and faced him, tears of both sadness and anger streaking her face. "How dare you?" She said as she harshly slapped Pitch across the face, leaving stinging red mark across his cheek. "Don't you care about anything any more, or is your heart just as black as ze shadows you control? Pitch, Even if you have changed you are still the man I love. Why can't you see that?" She pleaded with him.

"I was betrayed by love once," Pitch said flatly as he turned to leave, "I shall not let it happen again."

* * *

**A/N-** I know, not quite the tearjerker I said was coming. But trust me, next chapter will bring the tears. Chapter 14: Pain 


	14. Pain

**Chapter 14: Pain**

Love. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Pain. Harles world had suddenly turned into whirlwind of emotions. For the first time, she had found mutual love. It was a trial, through injuries, bouts with death, and finally utter betrayal. But, had Harle actually betrayed Pitch? No one could tell the difference between him and his darker half. No one, that is, except Lynx. Lynx knew that the Pitch he pulled from the ocean, half-dead, was the true Pitch Black, even though he said he had seen what had happened moments before. Was Harle truly deceived by such simple trickery that she couldn't tell the man she loved, from the imposter?

* * *

Harle awoke with a jerk, a cold sweat running down her face, and she was breathing heavily. She could see Pitch and Dark Pitch fighting, but she once again couldn't tell them apart. She could only watch in horror, hoping that the true Pitch, would win. After what seemed like an eternity, one of the fighters fell to the ground. The other turned to Harle, and smiled. But suddenly his smile turned into a scowl, and he leapt at her, bringing his halberd down, and then she awoke.

"Why can't I tell zem apart?" She muttered to herself annoyed, and still horrified by the dream. She got out of bed and glanced out the window at the sunrise. "Another day begins."

Harle couldn't get Pitchs words out of her mind. Betrayed by love? What exactly had he meant by love? Was he speaking about the feeling of love, or was he referring to her? And he wouldn't let it happen again, was that to mean that he would close himself off to the world and never let himself feel love again? Harles mind was racing, thoughts about what Pitch had meant, what was going to happen, and how she was going to respond to it all.

* * *

Pitch held his hand to his cheek. Over a day had already passed yet he still felt the sting of Harles slap. The pain didn't hurt him, only the memory of what he had done to her. He had truly deserved it, yet he didn't want to admit that he too had been wrong. It didn't matter anymore; it was too late for regrets. He had rejected her. Despite her apologies and constant love, he couldn't bring himself to love her anymore, not since he abandoned his soul to the shadows. Without a soul he could neither feel nor give love.

"It's too late now. The soul of my former life is lost to me now." Pitch said to himself sadly as he glanced down at Marbule village form his cliff side high above the town.

* * *

Harle took several minutes and cleared her mind of thoughts. She had to keep a clear and focused mind. She had to keep her emotions under control. She had to find out a way to get through to Pitch, but how? He constantly pushed her away. Harle slammed her fist down on the table she was sitting at. There had to be some way to reach through to him. Harle the saw the orb of Pitchs soul glimmer slightly, and a plan then started to form in Harles mind. It would be painful, and she would once again have to betray Pitch. "But zis time, I betray him because I must."

Harle then dressed in a plain and simple white dress, and left the village. So close to sunrise few people were awake, and no one was out side yet, so no one saw her leave the village. She left towards the cliff that Pitch had been thrown from when she had betrayed him the first time, deceived by Dark Pitch. The memories brought tears to her eyes. She merely wiped them away and stood on the cliffs edge.

* * *

Pitch watched in confusion as Harle left the village. Why would she leave so shortly after dawn? Pitch couldn't help but follow her, she was after all the reason he had been watching the village, he knew that Dark pitch would attack her, so Pitch kept her under almost constant watch. But this was a strange turn of events, especially the way she was dressed. When she arrived at the cliff, Pitch instantly recognized it, but when Harle stepped up to the edge Pitch could hardly believe what he was seeing, "Does she truly mean to kill herself? Has the pain I caused her driven her to this?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Harle knew that Pitch was watching her from somewhere, and she held firm to the hope that he wouldn't allow her to die. He would save her she was sure of it. Harle stepped calmly over the edge, and started dropping. Harle closed her eyes, hoping that pitch was watching, ready to save her. Pitch was in fact watching her, standing at the cliff edge as she had, though he made no move to rescue her. Inside he was facing himself in a battle of whether or not to save her.

* * *

"She betrayed me."

_She couldn't tell the difference._

"She tried to kill me, she deserves death."

_Who are you to make that decision? Do you think that you're a God!_

"No. I am a demon. I am a shadow."

_Then why do you deem it her time to die?_

"Because she has chosen it for herself."

_By not saving her, are you not betraying her as she betrayed you? Will you feel as though you've done the right thing in betraying her? Save her.

* * *

_

Harle felt like she had been falling for hours, when it had been only seconds. She opened her eyes, and accepted that Pitch wasn't going to save her. He would have saved her right after she jumped. She knew that she would soon strike the rocks, and her life would end. It was not in her nature to give up, but it was also futile to resist death. She closed her eyes once more and prepared for the end. Barely a second later she felt something engulf her, something warm and strong. Instantly she knew what it was. Pitch had saved her. She opened her eyes, and saw him, darkened by the shadows that powered him, but easily recognizable. He held her firmly in his arms. He had saved her at the last possible moment. Seconds later he appeared back on the cliff, leaving the shadow fade.

"Why did you try to kill yourself? Was the pain I caused you so much so, that you wished to end your life? No pain in that unbearable." Pitch said firmly as he set Harle down.

"Why did you save me? I thought you didn't care about me anymore. Why would you save someone who means nothing to you?" Harle countered.

"One who has much to live for should not throw their life away so readily. Tis a tragic waste." He said softly and he prepared to leave but Harle grabbed his arm.

"Pitch, wait I have to tell you something." She pleaded needing him to stay for only a few more seconds and he turned to face her expectantly. "Pitch, I'm sorry."

"I've told you before your apologies mean nothing to me. Your betrayal will not be easily forgiven." He said flatly.

"I'm not apologizing for that." Harle said as she gripped his soul tightly, "But for this." She said and then gripping the orb tightly she thrust it full force into his chest, his body, absorbing back the soul.

Pitch went wide-eyed, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Bright light shone forth form the soul orb as it was drawn into his body, refilling the void that it left. Seconds later, Pitch fell to the ground and Harle stepped towards, him when his eyes suddenly shot open and he slowly stood up. Pitch twisted his neck popping the kinks out of if and he then turned and glanced at Harle, his face full of rage and hate. But within a second his gaze softened and he gave a weak smile, and in a kind and gentle voice he said, "Harle, I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N-**Okay, kinda sappy, I admit it, and not quite the tearjerker that I promised. And sorry for it being so much plot exposition near the beginning. But hey, you need slow chapters every now and then. But right after this, this story is heading right into action overdrive. So get ready. Next Chapter 15: Piercing Light 


	15. Piercing Light

**A/N- **I apologize for takign so long to update.I got lazy over the summer, and kind of forgot about writing.I'll_try_ to make my updates a little more frequently. And as for the past few chapters,I admit that I can't write a really good tearjerker. But that doesn't matter anymore, cause tears have their place and it has passed; now the action is returning.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Piercing Light**

Harle was speechless. Pitch had his soul and was back to normal. Harle had so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't find the words to say them.

"I am truly sorry." Pitch said once more, "This whole thing was my fault. If I had decided to think before I acted this could have been avoided."

"Pitch," Harle said softly, "You have nothing to apologize for. We all made mistakes. Zey can't be changed, but zey can all be forgiven."

There was long silence as they both looked at each other silently forgiving all mistakes, until Pitch Broke the silence.

"Harle," He said softly, "Let's go back home. Together." Harle smiled and leapt into a loving embrace, holding Pitch as tightly as she could. She would never let him go, no matter what the cost, she would never let herself lose him again.

* * *

"So, you've been watching the village the whole time?" Harle said as she and Pitch were walking back to the village.

"Yeah. Everyday up on that cliff." He said pointing to the cliff that he had kept watch from everyday. "Something kept me here, watching over you, instead of finding and killing Dark Pitch."

Pitchs words reminded both that the threat of Dark Pitch was still there. And now Pitchs increase of strength form giving up his soul had faded.

"Should I have waited?" Harle asked, realizing the danger that would be faced when the time for the final battle came. "Without your extra strength can you survive another battle with him?"

"I lost my extra strength but I retained my heightened shadow abilities. That gives me a small advantage, and that should be all I need." Pitch said turning serious. "As long as Dark Pitch doesn't know, we also still have that advantage. And I'm not sure if you could have returned my soul any later."

"What do you mean?" Harle said slightly confused by his words.

"When you went over the edge of the cliff, I had to force myself to save you. The tiny little sliver of my soul that I kept convinced me to save you. After today that little sliver would have been too weak to convince me." Pitch said softly, "But that little sliver was always sensing your love, and when you went over the cliff, the light of that little sliver shone like a piercing light through the darkness of my vanished soul."

Harle stared at Pitch for second and giggled, "When did you become so poetic?"

"I'm not sure, but don't get used to it. I doubt that I'll be doing that again." Pitch said smiling.

* * *

"There has to be a way to increase my strength, but how?" Dark Pitch fumed. He had returned to his cave on the far side of Marbule, and had been nursing his few remaining injuries that had not healed from his battle with Pitch. No matter what he could never seem to defeat Pitch Black. Then something glinting lightly in the dim firelight caught his eyes. It was a black orb, the one that had held him imprisoned within. "Well, if I can't strengthen my powers by themselves, I shall take the powers and souls of others to strengthen mine." Dark Pitch said as a sick sadistic smile crossed his face.

* * *

"So what will we do if he attacks again?" Harle asked Pitch as they entered their home together. "Should we get the others to help? Or do you not want to involve any others unless you have to?"

"They're already involved." Pitch said flatly, "Dark Pitch has his sights set on all of El Nido. This involves everyone."

"What does he intend to do? He surely doesn't believe zat he can destroy all of El Nido. The people won't stand idly and watch it happen." Harle said, trying to sound confident though her voice wavered slightly with fear.

"Your wrong." Said Lynx, who came out from a shadowy corner, "People can not fight back, when they no longer exist. He is planning nothing less than total annihilation." Lynx growled low and deep, "Pitch, you may be strong, but you've lost your main advantage. As long as you had no qualms about killing you were unbeatable. But now there is no way you can defeat him." Lynx said the last part flatly, but then a feral smirk spread across his face, "At least, not alone." Lynx handed a small pouch to pitch and headed towards the shore, obviously preparing to leave. "Those should be all you'll need, I'll be back when the time comes. Just find the right people to use those. You shouldn't have any problem with that."

Pitch And Harle accompanied Lynx to the beach and pitch helped him get his boat into the water. "So where are you gonna go? How will you know when we need your help?" Pitch asked and Lynx just grinned in reply. "Okay, but one more thing. You always seem to arrive just when we need your help. Why? Are you trying to be our guardian angel or something?"

"Far from it." Lynx said his smile slowly fading, "I don't want you to suffer as I have. So I'm merely trying to save you before you make the same mistakes as me. But I'm certainly no angel, if anything, I'm a demon."

"Then I suppose that I am the demons bane." Shouted Dark Pitch who had appeared on the beach behind them. "Pitch, I will not face you yet, we can not yet begin the final act." He said smiling, "But you, Lynx, I must fight. You've been watching me this whole time. Knowing where I am, knowing that when I was weakened you could have tried to kill me, or even brought Pitch to finish me off. But you didn't. I can't stand a coward who doesn't take the opportunity to kill his opponent."

"Yet you avoid fighting Pitch. You are ze true coward here, no?" Said Harle, glaring viciously and Dark pitch who regarded her simple white dress for a moment and smirked at her.

"If only I could have kept up the ruse of being Pitch for little while longer. That virgin white wouldn't suit you anymore." Dark Pitch said and started laughing but was cut short as a scythe ripped through his chest.

"If you wish to fight me, than fight me!" growled Lynx, his voice dripping with vicious hatred.

Dark Pitch smiled and pulled the Noctem Aeternus form his back as the whole in this chest closed up. He then leapt at Lynx, bringing the halberd down in a wide arc, which was easily blocked by Lynx. Who quickly counter attacked with a sweeping side slash, and Dark Pitch easily dodged by leaping back. The battle continued for several minutes, neither opponent able to land a single strike. Pitch and Harle watched from the sidelines wanting to Help Lynx and eliminate the threat of Dark Pitch, but they were both rooted to the spot unable to move forward and join in the battle. Pitch was ready to shadow fade to try and help when the battle took a tragic twist. Lynx missed Dark Pitch with a vertical strike lodging his scythe in a sheer stone cliffside. Dark Pitch took advantage and shadow faded behind Lynx and knocked him away from his weapon with a vicious side slash. Dark Pitch then let loose with a flurry of vicious strikes against the unarmed Lynx who was unable to block or counter any of the attacks. Lynx was beaten and bloody, when Dark pitch stood over him halberd ready.

"You know I don't think I'll kill you like this. It would be such a waste, your soul will make a fine meal." Dark Pitch said as the black orb that had spawned him appeared in his hand. The without warning he brought the orb down onto Lynx's chest, and for a split second his face was that of pure agony, the next second Lynx was gone entirely, no trace of him remained on the beach. "His soul is the first of many that shall feed my strength granting me unlimited power!"

Dark Pitch stood triumphant, but was promptly tackled down by Pitch Black. "What did you do to him? Tell me now or I swear to God that no amount of shadow powers will save you." Pitch growled at his dark counterpart.

Dark Pitch shadow faded away from Pitch to a good distance down the beach, "I've told you my friend, it's too soon to begin the final act. Next time we meet, Pitch Black, we shall cross blades, and the final act shall begin. And when the curtain drops on El Nido I shall be the only actor left." (A/N-Sorry about all the theater references, Theater major)

"Well, I think its time for a plot twist." Sneered Pitch as he leveled his hand at Dark Pitch, "Blade of the eternal night, answer the call of your true master. Answer me, Noctem Aeternus!" The blade then ripped away from the grasp of dark pitch and returned at last to its true master. "It's about time. Oh and Dark Pitch, don't think for a second that I'll leave you unarmed. I'm not that cruel." Pitch then grasped his replacement weapon, Despair, and drained all the shadow energy out of it, then tossed it to Dark Pitch. Next time, I fight for vengeance. You will die."

Dark Pitch grabbed the Despair and shadow faded away. Pitch walked over to the scythe still embedded in the sheer cliffside and pulled it free. "What happened?" Asked Harle who ran to Pitchs side, "What happened to Monsieur Lynx?" She cried lapsing back to her habit of being subordinate to Lynx.

Pitch gripped the scythe tightly, and felt tears sting at his eyes, "I will not let his death be in vain." Pitch then looked in the pouch hanging at his side, and gasped in amazement at what he saw. "Harle, we have to get moving now. There's no telling how much time we have left." He said softly, "I know what Lynx wanted me to do with these. We only need 5 more people."

Harle wiped away her own tears, and locked her red gaze with Pitchs gentle blue one. Harle was about to question Pitch, but instead just nodded, "Perhaps we should head to Arni Village first. I'm sure zat Serge could easily help us."

And so Pitch and Harle got into Lynxs boat, which was already in the water. Pitch started rowing them towards Arni Village, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "I'm not sure how lynx thought of it, but if it works, we will be rid of Dark Pitch forever. I promise Lynx, your death will not be in vain." Thought pitch as he continued to row forth.

* * *

**A/N-** Well, it took me a while to write this chapter, but at least I got it up. Anyway, Pitch is back to being himself, Dark Pitch has taken Lynx out of the picture. What about the plan to eliminate Dark Pitch? Well, just wait until Chapter 16: Army in the Gathering Shadows 


	16. Army in the Gathering Shadows

**A/N-** Chapter 16, we're finally in the home stretch of this story. We are hurting non-stop towards a climactic final battle. But before that, there are quite a few plot twists that are just going to spring out of nowhere.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Army in the Gathering Shadows**

Pitch continued to row, pushing the boat steadily onward towards Arni Village. He needed all the help he could get. Lynx was gone, but his plan was now in Pitchs hands. Pitch had to go through with the plan, so that Lynxs death would not be in vain.

"Harle," Pitch said, trying to remain serious, and keep his sadness out of his voice, "Are you okay? I know he meant a lot to you."

Harle had brought Lynxs scythe along with them, and she had spent the whole trip up till that point, gazing at the shimmering metal of the blade. Memories of all of her time with Lynx were flooding through her mind. Pitchs words shook her from her memories and she looked up to Pitch silently and nodded. Pitch knew better though. Her eyes showed that her soul was beginning to give way under the constant pressure and stress of late.

"I promise you Harle, I will destroy Dark Pitch. Lynx gave me his plan; I know it'll work. It has to work." Pitch hissed through clenched teeth. Unlike Harle he wasn't feeling sadness. He was bowling over with unbridled fury. He knew that Lynx had been watching over him and Harle, since they parted ways. Lynx had been hiding in the shadows keeping watch, so if anyone would know how to destroy Dark Pitch. It would be him.

The journey continued in silence. Several hours after they left Marbule, Arni Village could be seen in the distance. Despite this, Pitch didn't smile. He had no idea where Dark Pitch would strike next. Arni could have been his next target, and he was just waiting for the opportune moment. A half hour later Pitch and Harle went ashore a little west of Arni Village. Pitch and Harle entered the village, still in silence. Upon entering the village they went immediately to Serges house, where serge sat with Leena on one side and Kidd on the other.

"Serge." Pitch said his voice deep and menacing, "We have to talk." Pitch said tossing the pouch lynx had given him on the table in front of Serge.

* * *

"And Lynx was killed?" Kid asked, both sadness and satisfaction flooding through her. But when she saw the look on Harles face, guilt flushed away the feeling of satisfaction leaving only pity.

"So, what was Lynxs plan? You haven't told us yet." Leena asked quietly shocked to the core upon hearing of Lynxs demise at the hands of the shadow.

Pitch calmly emptied the contents of the bag lynx had given him spilling six elements onto the table. "This was his plan.' Pitch said noticing the shock upon everyone faces as they recognized the elements. "Yes, these are the most powerful of each kind of element. Ultranova, Thundastorm, Iceberg, Volcano, Tornado, and BlackHole. Lynxs plan involved all of these being used in conjunction with one another to deliver enough damage to Dark Pitch, to finish him off."

"But how are we supposed to get close enough to use zem in such a way?" Harle asked, "Surely he would notice us all readying to attack him."

"I draw him into close quarters combat. A one on one battle, so he'll be focused on me and not on what going on elsewhere. I'll somehow get him dazed, and when I do that, the element bombardment begins." Pitch said flatly, "He'll no doubt want to face me in close quarters fighting, all I have to do, is hit him hard enough to disorient him. Once the first element hits him, he'll be unable to flee."

"I don't like this plan. It's far too risky. What if you can't get away in time before we use the elements? Or what if dark pitch defeats you?" Kid said crossing her arms, wanting to trust the plan but knowing to well, that things very seldom went as planned.

"Don't even zink zat!" Harle shouted rising to her feet, her sadness giving way to fury.

"If I can't get out of the way, then I'll be a casualty of war." Pitch said softly, "If I'm defeated, well, then it won't matter if my body is still there when you cast the elements, cause I'll be dead."

"We have everyone you need here in Arni Village." Leena piped in trying to stop the argument before it escalated into a full-blown battle. "Serge is your white innate, Kidd is a red innate, I'm blue, Poshul is yellow, radius is green, and Harle is the black innate."

"Well, lets get everyone together and…..oh no." Pitch muttered as he gathered the elements back up and attached the pouch to his belt. He rushed outside and saw what he had feared. Dark Pitch had arrived.

"Oh my, we must stop meeting like this. But I suppose my hunch was correct." Dark Pitch said with a voice dripping malice, "You're gathering an army. Well, your little war games end here." He said and he held out the dark orb. "I do suggest you run, though it won't do you any good." Dark Pitch hissed. He then leapt into the air, and then flying downward past Pitch, striking him with an unseen swing of the Despair. "And with that, the curtain opens upon the final act. Fare well, my friend, I doubt we'll see each other again." Dark pitch said as he dropped the dark orb, and shadow faded away. Pitch acted as fast as he could and grabbed who was on either side of him and shadow faded away as fast as he could. The subsequent explosion of dark energy hit Pitch, within his shadow fade sending him careening off course. He fell out of the shadow fade when he slammed against a rock wall at Cape Howl.

Serge ran to the cliffs edge and saw Arni Village engulfed in the shadow. Serge took off running towards the village but he was stopped short by Pitch who grabbed his arm. "It's too late Serge. If there is anything left of Arni Village. There won't be any people left." Pitch said sadly. Harle stood next to Pitch as the only other person he could grab. "I wanted to reach them Serge, I really did. I didn't have enough time. I'm sorry." Pitch said as he fell to his knees clutching his side that was bleeding badly form Dark Pitchs attack.

"It's not your fault." Serge said softly, "It would have happened anyway. Because of you, I'm still alive. And I will seek vengeance for all of them."

"We will need an army to take on a power zat strong. Is it possible even wit Lynxs plan, to destroy him?" Harle said doubting that any force of nature or act of God could stop Dark Pitch.

"I'll make it work. Serge, are you still with us in this fight? Are you going to fight for Leena? For Kidd? For you mother? For the whole village?" Pitch said looking the other young man square in the eyes, "Even though it may kill you?" Serge merely nodded. "Very well then, our army has grown. Even as the shadows of Dark Pitch spread over El Nido, we will continue to gather our army, until we can defeat him." Pitch said solemnly

"Where will we go next?" Serge asked softly.

"We will first sift through what was once your hometown, perhaps we may find a sliver of life missed by Dark Pitch. But do not hope that we will find anything, for there is little chance." Pitch said sadly as Harle tried to bandage Pitchs side.

The trio searched through Arni Village. The buildings were all intact, but every living person in the village was gone. Not a single trace of them remained. They searched for hours finding nothing, not even clue as to what exactly Dark Pitch had done.

"We have to leave now. Who knows where Dark pitch has gone? We should avoid the large areas, like Termina or The Viper Manor Orphanage." Pitch said softly as he sat down on the pier, body and mind exhausted.

"We need people of the different innate colors right?" Serge said thinking, "I think I know where we can find some. They're a bit strange, but they're all good people, or whatever they are."

"Hermits Hideaway." Pitch said without even looking at Serge. "I've been there, I know what you mean. Does Dark Pitch know about hem though? Let us pray he doesn't, so that we can at least gain a small amount of an advantage." Pitch said as he stood up and quickly left the village, Harle and Serge right behind him.

The small group gathered onto a boat from the village, favoring a faster boat over the one Pitch and Harle had taken form Marbule. They instantly made their way around the edge of the main island, heading up the eastern shore, heading north. The faster boat made the trip easier but it still took several hours, and it was well into the night when they arrived at Hermits Hideaway. Before they had even set foot out of the boat they heard an all too familiar voice. "I knew you'd lead me to them. Termina and that Orphanage fell quite easily." Dark pitch said as he floated overhead smiling. "I knew that you would somehow survive Arni Village, but I didn't expect there to be a survivor." He said as he floated down to land on the beach, "I'm surprised you're not mourning over your lost loves. Never to see them again."

Serge lost control and leapt out of the boat savagely attacking Dark Pitch with the Mastermune. Serge was out of control, and was determine to defeat Dark Pitch, there and then. He started charging up his ultimate tech, Flying Arrow. All of Serges energy flowed into the spirit image of him, focusing into the massive spear of energy. The attack flew from the spirit images hand, striking true into Dark Pitch, who in the aftermath, shrugged it off.

"I'm growing tired of this. Let this island fall now to my powers." Dark Pitch said as he once again wielded the dark orb. "Not much left after this place. Although I hope you all survive. What fun is it, without the final fight between good and evil." Dark Pitch said as the orb pulsated with energy. "Only this time, evil shall reign supreme in the end." Dark Pitch then threw the orb, towards the center of the island. Pitch shadow faded the boat and the occupants a safe distance, and they left the fade just in time to see the shadow explosion engulf Hermits Hideaway.

"Damn!" Shouted Pitch as he beat his hands against the side of the boat. "He's always one step ahead of us. Termina, the orphanage, Arni Village and now Hermits Hideaway. He just works too fast."

"Next place," Dark pitch said as he appeared near them. "Is where we first heard The Wind, the Stars, and the Sea." He said smiling before he faded away disappearing into the darkness.

"Marbule now!" growled Pitch as he gripped the side of the boat, preparing to shadow fade them, "He means to attack the Magical Dreamers Ship. We have a chance to stop him, we're gonna take it." Pitch said as the boat was engulfed in black, and it to the disappeared into the jet-black night.

* * *

**A/N-** I said the story was going into action overdrive, and I meant it. Without enough people, the plan to defeat Dark Pitch won't work. Dark pitch is always one step ahead. How is Dark Pitchs power growing so much in such a short amount of time? How do you defeat someone, who knows exactly what you're going to do? Chapter 17: Hope That Lies Within Shadows 


	17. Hope That Lies Within Shadows

**A/N-** Well, chapter 17, this is going to be a hell of trip. We've got Dark Pitch raising hell, and a three-person army (only so far, bear with me here) trying to stop him. For those of you wanting to see Dark Pitch vs. Pitch Black again (Tukuyomi), Well, you're getting your wish.

* * *

**Chapter 17- Hope That Lies Within Shadows**

Pitch Black stopped the boat about halfway to Marbule. He stood and turned around looking towards the horizon. "Dear God, what kind of an idiot am I?" he muttered to himself. "I need you two to continue on to Marbule alone." He said to Harle and Serge, who only looked at him confused. "He's playing us for fools. Getting us out of the way so he can go towards his true target, and he doesn't have to worry about us interfering. He's gone to Guldove, and so I must got here as well."

"But zen why are we to go to Marbule alone? Shouldn't we go with you?" Harle said not wanting to risk losing Pitch.

"No, you need to get to Marbule, start evacuating people if you must. And find more fighters." Pitch said as he tossed the element pouch to Harle. "I'll try to keep him in Guldove as long as I can, and hopefully keep him from destroying the town." Pitch then leapt into the air, and a dark aura surrounded him as he faded towards Guldove.

* * *

Dark Pitch staggered back form another savage punch delivered by Orlha, the local bartender. Dark Pitch had tried to attack the town directly instead of his normal instant destruction, but it proved to be a mistake as every fighter in the town descended upon him. As he recovered from the punch he felt a boomerang strike him firmly in the back of the head. He turned and saw Mel, smirking, and right beside her was Korcha holding his fishing pole at the ready.

"I suggest that'cha get the hell outta here before we start getting' serious." Korcha said confidently.

"What'cha mean 'we'? You haven't done a single thing. Even Doc did more than you." Mel said pointing at the long haired village doctor who was idly flipping a throwing blade. "Why don'cha put that rod of yours to some decent use. You suck at fishing so at least fight with it."

"Both of you stop the arguing." Said Macha who was standing behind them, and they instantly silenced.

"Oh, now that's funny. You two act all tough, but when mommy comes, you show your true colors. That is just too much." Dark Pitch said as he started to laugh but he was also silenced by a vicious look from Macha.

"Nobody speaks to my children like that!" She shouted as a red tech glow surrounded her.

"Oh no, you should no better than to insult the children when the mother is around." Orlha said quickly putting distance between herself as Dark Pitch, wanting to be well out of range when Macha unleashed her assault.

Macha was almost ready to unleash her ultimate tech, Dirty Dishes, when a sudden flash of black, made her lose concentration and end the attack before it started. She and the others stared in shock at the formless black mass that had crashed down upon Dark Pitch. Slowly the mass started shrinking and taking shape. Within seconds the mass had formed into Pitch Black, who was pinning Dark Pitch down, with a look of unbridled hatred.

"Didn't think I'd see your plan did you?" Pitch growled at his dark counterpart. "I almost didn't think about it. But now I have the perfect chance to kill you."

"I was beginning to worry. I wanted you to follow me. You're alone, no back up. Entirely at my mercy." Dark pitch said before shadow fading away from Pitch. "But this place is just too boring to spend any more time." Dark Pitch said as he held out the black orb, and dropped it, quickly fading himself to safety.

Pitch barely had anytime to react as he leapt forward and grabbed the orb before it hit the ground. Once his hand touched it, Pitch knew how Dark Pitch had gained so much strength. "You heartless bastard!" he growled his anger growing the point where he could barely contain it. Pitch quickly turned and brought the Noctem Aeternus around to block a strike from Dark Pitch who was livid. Pitch then smiled at his dark counterpart. He forced Dark Pitch black and gained some distance. "Guess what? I know your secret. It's certainly effective if you're any indication. Here's the one main weakness though. Without this," Pitch said calmly tossing the orb up and down, "You're no more than I am. Hell, you're less than I am. Without the orb, you're only mortal. I am a shadow."

Pitch then flowed into a shadow fade and engulfed Dark Pitch. Dark pitch tried to fight back with his own shadow fade, but it was no match and he couldn't escape. He was suffocating; Pitch was going to kill him slowly. Dark Pitch was quickly losing so he tried a desperate act; he unleashed all of his remaining shadow energy, and performed a shadow fade. It was barely enough for him to break free form Pitch. Dark Pitch had escaped but he was left so exhausted he could barely stand. Pitch faded back to his normal form and smiled wickedly. He was going to finish of Dark Pitch once and for all. He held the Noctem Aeternus ready. And Dark Pitch stared into the eyes of a man bereft of kindness and mercy. Dark Pitch couldn't let himself die, and then he sensed right behind him, laying on the ground, the black orb. He must have pulled it away from Pitch when he escaped.

"You've failed again Pitch Black. I'm still alive." He then reached back and grabbed the orb his strength immediately returning. "And now I fight you at full strength."

Pitch was horrified. He had only a second to defend himself against a flurry of savage attacks from Dark Pitch. The citizens of Guldove stared in shock at the fight taking place right before their eyes. Pitch black was on the defensive, unable to make his own attacks due to the speed of Dark Pitch's offense. Dark pitch then, feinted a vertical strike, and when Pitch moved to block it, Dark Pith spun his halberd around driving the end of the shaft into Pitch Blacks stomach.

"I grow tired of the Pitch. We can be at this all day. You can black any of my attacks, and I can block any of your attacks. Lets end this with one strike?" Dark pitch said as he began readying a tech skill.

Pitch was exhausted from Dark Pitchs offense and the best tech he could manage to charge was Shadows Edge. Both attacked at the same time. Pitch leapt into the air, and before he could continue the tech, he was hit with the seven consecutive strikes of Shadow Raid. Pitch felt all seven strikes, before he crashed to the ground, hard.

"Seven strikes. One for every sin, I suppose. No matter. This is over Pitch, Your life as well as your defiance." Dark Pitch said as he threw the orb to the ground, as he shadow faded away. Pitch's battered and bloody body couldn't do anything except watch the orb fall. The orb struck the ground, and the subsequent dark explosion left Guldove bereft of any sign of life.

* * *

Harle, who had just arrived at Marbule with Serge, fell to her knees sobbing. Her chest was tight and she could barely breath, her heart felt like it was about to rip out of her chest. "Pitch." was all she could whisper out between sobs. Serge knelt down to help her and she looked into his eyes horrified, "Something happened to Pitch. I don't know what exactly but something terrible has happened."

"Harle, so long as you love him, he won't allow himself to die. He'll be okay. We should stick to the plan and try to save as many people as possible and recruit enough people to fight alongside us." Serge said quietly helping Harle back to her feet.

"You're right." She said wiping away a few tears that had escaped her eyes, "Pitch will be fine. He'll be back. There's no way he could die."

* * *

Dark Pitch smiled is satisfaction at the empty town. He picked up the black orb and felt a rush of energy. Not only had he destroyed yet another town and gained more power for himself, he had also eliminated Pitch Black. "You were such a thorn in my side. Now you're but another soul for me to use. Your soul, Pitch Black, shall be a truly wonderful one to use. Your shadow abilities, will add to my own, and no one will be able to stop me." Dark Pitch shouted in triumph. "No force of nature and no act of God can stop my rise to power." He smiled at the thought of the rest of this world falling under his darkness. But then his fantasy was interrupted by thoughts of those who may oppose him. They couldn't defeat him, but they were a constant nuisance. "What does it matter? Without Pitch they will fall and I shall crush them like the bugs they are, and then I shall rebuild El Nido in my vision. A utopia created for me alone."

* * *

Harle glanced at who she and Serge had been able to recruit. Fargo, Nikki, Miki, Irenes, and Sneff. "Well, zis makes zings a lot easier. Now we only need a green innate." She said as she looked over the group. Fargo, Nikki, and Irenes were all wonderful choices for a blue innate, Miki was red, Sneff was yellow, and she and serge were the black and white, respectively.

"So basically, we just need to blast this guy with some major elements? Doesn't seem like it should be too hard." Said Nikki who was idly strumming his guitar.

"I don't think it's quite that simple Nikki." Said Miki who stood quietly beside him. "Could you please try to explain the plan, once more to make sure we have it right?"

Harle nodded, "Pitch will start zings by getting into a one-on-one fight with Dark Pitch. He will hit Dark Pitch hard enough o disorient him. Once he does zat, we hit him as fast and as hard as we can with ze elements." Harle paused momentarily, "We just need a green innate and Pitch to return."

"Oh I'm afraid it's too late for that." Said a voice that echoed through both ships and the whole island of Marbule. Harle and the rest of the group rushed out side. Dark Pitch shadow faded in and had a sick smile plastered across his face. "Pitch will not be returning. He is no longer in this world."

Harle fell to her knees. Dark Pitch was speaking the truth. That was the only reason that Pitch wouldn't return, if he was dead. Harles sadness quickly faded into unleashed hate. She got back to her feet, and glared at Dark Pitch her eyes glowing blood red.

"Well, I've wasted enough time talking. It's time to finish this pathetic farce. Perhaps you can reunite with him in Hell. There's no way one such as you could achieve Heaven. Fare Well." Dark Pitch said as he held out the black orb. A sick smile crossed his face as he calmly dropped it.

* * *

**A/N-** Okay, this chapter is a bit short, but I don't think that took anything away from the story. Pitch is gone, the army is still incomplete, and Dark Pitch is about to finish off his only remaining obstacle. Next Chapter: Chapter 18- Fade To Black 


	18. Fade To Black

**A/N-** Chapter 18- Fade To Black. Can this really be the end?

* * *

**Chapter 18- Fade To Black**

Harle did waste a second and immediately drew her throwing knives and unleashed them at Dark Pitch. Several of them struck, but one flew awkwardly and struck the black orb, forming a small crack. The orb then fell to the ground harmlessly.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that." Growled dark Pitch as he retrieved the cracked orb. He then drew his halberd, Despair, and leapt at Harle, and the rest of the small army. Prepared to kill them all.

* * *

Pitch opened his eyes and he was surrounded by endless darkness. He was unable to move, and he floated motionless. "Where am I? What happened?" Pitch whispered out to the darkness.

"The same thing that happened to us." Said a voice familiar to Pitch but his muddled senses couldn't place it. "As for where you are, surely you have realized that much. Though you might as well call it the land of the dead. We no longer exist in the land of the living, and it is best to just resign yourself to your fate."

Pitch was shocked as recognized the voice. "Lynx?" Pitch was shocked that Lynx would give up so easily. Pitch summoned all of his strength and broke free of the powers that held him. "Surely there is a way to escape. You can't give up until you've done all you can do."  
Lynx then stepped to where Pitch could see him. He looked as though he was on the verge of death. "I did all I could, and it only weakened me more than I already was."

"You're not the Lynx I met. He wouldn't give a damn how much he was weakened. He would keep going until he died. He would never resign himself to a fate like this."

"I was only the first of many. All the others also fought back, but they were weakened just as I was. The very shadows in this place feed on our life." Lynx said weakly gripping Pitchs collar.

"I am a shadow. They can't touch me." Pitch said pushing Lynx back. "I'm getting out of here. If you ever return to the way you used to be, find me and we can both escape. The same goes for everyone else. If they can find an ounce of strength and, the will to live again, come with me, and I'll get us out of here."

Pitch knew there was a way out. Shadow fading wouldn't work through a solid barrier. "Surrounded by walls on all sides. If only there was a break. Even a small crack would be enough, I could get out."

"Could you really get us out?" Said lynx, he was not his old self, but a vengeful spark had re-ignited in his eyes. "I will help you as best I can, if you can save us, and destroy Dark Pitch."

"I need a break in the barrier. Even a small one, and I could shadow fade through the crack and get out. I would need to gather all the shadow energy I could, but I could fade through the barrier and help you guys escape. And there's no way Dark Pitch will defeat me. I just need a few more people, and the plan will be set in motion."

"I'll try to get the rest of them to help, but I make no promises." Lynx said as he turned away walking off into the darkness of their confined dimension.

"Well, now it's just me and you." Pitch said to the darkness as he sat down and started focusing as much shadow energy as he could. Even at full shadow strength he couldn't escape, he would need to push his body past its physical limitations in order to escape. "I once again have to put my life on the line in order to survive."

_It won't be the first time. But it shall be the last. _Whispered the darkness. Pitch frowned as he recognized it. It was the voice of the shadows. The same shadows he spoke to in order to regain his shadow abilities.

"I'm not in the mood to speak with you. Go bother the others." Pitch muttered to the shadows.

_How dare you speak that way to me! I am the living incarnation of shadows, the very powers that gives you strength. You should worship me! Instead you deny me and then beg my help when it suits your needs. I gave you help once, and you agreed to the sacrifice. You betrayed the agreement and allowed your soul to return. You shall not receive my aid this time._ Hissed the shadows.

"Your wrong." Pitch said as he stood up, "I shall receive your aid." Pitch then extended his shadow abilities seizing the darkness itself, "But it is your choice of whether you grant me help, or I take it by force. Either way, your strength shall be mine."

_You dare to threaten me? I shall not give my assistance to those who treat me with disrespect. I give them death!_ The darkness then felt its energy fading away into Pitch and reacted in fear. _Very well, I shall aid you Pitch Black. With my strength, Dark pitch shall be forced to retreat back into Hell, where he belongs._

Pitch smiled as he felt the power flowing into him. He was quickly building towards his limit. He knew he had to continue to pull shadow energy and hold it in order to push his body past its maximum physical limitations. He was unsure of how long he sat in the darkness drawing energy, but Lynx eventually returned.

"Pitch! You must act now! The barrier has been breached but there is no knowing how long it shall remain. You have to escape now!" Lynx said hurriedly as he pointed up to a large crack with the barrier.

"I shall find a way to free you all. I Promise" Pitch said before he Shadow faded towards the crack in the barrier. The second he entered the shadow fade he felt the energy fleeting from him, forcing him to push himself faster. If he couldn't reach the barrier, he would surely die, or if he breached through the barrier but was left exhausted he would still die. Pitch felt his body and soul strain at the stress he was forcing it through. Pitch then reached the barrier, and with a final act of strength he pushed through the breach in the barrier.

* * *

Harle was sent flying back by a savage punch from Dark Pitch. The next of the group was beaten and bloody. Harle was also injured but she didn't care, she was going to destroy Dark pitch with her bare hands. She leapt back to her feet and rushed Dark pitch at full speed. Using her acrobatic abilities to avoid his attack and leap behind him and strike him form behind.

"You little bitch! I'll end my kindness now and tell you how Pitch died." Dark Pitch said, as a sick smile spread across his face. "He begged me not to kill him. He said I could have the world, but let him survive. He even said that I could take you. So, I think I might."

"Pitch would never do zat!" shouted Harle, her anger taking her to levels of power she had never experienced before. "He would never beg. Nor would he give up ze world. And I know zat he would never give up moi."

Dark Pitch shrugged and leapt at her, sweeping the Despair out in a wide arc. Harle deftly leapt and landed on the flat edge of the blade and pushed off of it, knocking the weapon out of Dark Pitchs grasp, and launching her headfirst into Dark Pitch. She thrust her arms towards his throat hoping to choke him, but he grabbed her arms, forcing her to go to a defensive position. She was trying to overpower him, but he had the advantage of strength. Pitch then wrenched Harles arms behind her back, holding her tightly.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "I was going to be merciful and kill you, but you pissed me off, and now, I will make you truly suffer and let you live." He then smiled viciously. "I will need something to have fun with. I shall make you suffer in ways you never thought possible. And when you wish for death, when you beg me to kill you, I will make you suffer even more."

"I zink zat you will suffer first." Harle said as she swung her right leg back, nailing Dark Pitch right between the legs. Dark Pitch released and fell to his knees in pain, and Harle smiled at her work, as she quickly moved several steps back. "If you were planning on making me suffer with zat, I'm afraid it may be a little difficult."

Dark Pitch forced himself back to his feet, and held out the black orb. "I don't give a damn anymore. This will be a pain worse than death. Your life shall help me end others!" he shouted as hatred seeped into his voice. "And now this world shall fade to black!" he said as he dropped the orb.

But, barely and inch from the ground the orb stopped, and a disembodied voice said, "Damn right its gonna fade to black." Then the orb lifted and a body slowly faded into being, and Pitch Black, stood there holding the orb, a cocky smirk on his face. "Fade to Pitch Black, that is."

* * *

**A/N-** The end, no way! This story isn't over yet, and the fights haven't even started yet. Dark Pitch has had his weakness revealed, but can it be exploited? Next Chapter: Chapter 19: Vengeful Shade 


	19. Vengeful Shade

**A/N-**Dark Pitch has single hadnedly defeated everyone except Harle, and now Pitch Black has returned and has knowledge of how to defeat Dark Pitch, and an unbridled rage.

**Chapter 19- Vengeful Shade**

Pitch Black stood before Dark Pitch, the black orb in hand, and an arrogant smirk on his face. "I have to admit it. I wasn't really sure there was a way to defeat you, or even any chance for those you had supposedly killed. But, now I see just how easy it is to defeat you. You have very little strength of your own. It was equal to me before I powered up, but now you couldn't match up to me if your life depended on it, which it does." Stated Pitch flatly, "So, you decided since you couldn't reach my strength on your own, you would steal the strength of others. Stealing the strength of the whole El Nido archipelago. I knew you were a coward, but this is an all time low. I'm afriad that I have a promise to keep. I can't let you go past this point." Pitch finished as he slipped the black orb into a pouch on his belt and readied the Noctem Aeternus. "You defeated them by using stolen powers, lets see how you fare without those pwoers at your disposal."

"You believe that the orb is the source of my strength? You truly are a fool." Dark Pitch said as he let a sick smile spread across his face. "It is merely a vessel with which to take the strength of those imprisoned. I don't need it in my hand to call upon its power."

Pitch Black smiled and nodded, before shadow fading behind Dark Pitch and attacking with a savage vertical strike, then quickly fading in front of him to hit with a horizontal slash. Dark Pitch was hit with both strikes in the blink of an eye, and had no time to even react before Pitch appeared in front of him again. "Then kill me if you can. You are no stronger than a mortal, and I am no longer mortal. I lost my mortality, and I became more than human. I am a Shade." Pitch then began charging his strongest attack, Shadow Raid, a seven strike move that not even Dark Pitch could escape from unscathed. Pitch reached the peak of his power, and struck out, each strike against Dark Pitch fueled not only by enhanced shadow abilities and physical strength, but by pure unbridled hatred. After the final blow was struck, Dark Pitch fell to the ground, unable to move his beaten and battered body, unable to heal with out the shadows held by the orb.

"So, you called my bluff, did you?" Dark Pitch rasped out, struggling to look up at his counterpart, "You win, Pitch Black, now strike me down. End it!"

"Death would be a blessing for one such as you. I shall not kill you here. It is not yet time for our final battle. We shall meet on other plane for our final confrontation." Pithc Black said harshly in an inhuman voice. He knelt down and placed his hands against Dark Pitchs body, and shadow faded him, to an unknown location. Then Pitch blakc, groaned in agony. "Damn it!"

"What did you do?" Serge growled from behind him, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Perhaps yer friend ain't as good as ya thought." Said Fargo as he forced himself to his feet.

"Stop it." Said Irenes, who had forced her way over despite her injured body, "There must be a suitable answer, let us her the boy out."

"Pitch!" said Harle kneeling next to Pitch who had fallen to his knees, "Why did you not kill him? Zere must be an explanation."

"Because I didn't do it!" he growled as he stood back to his feet, turning to face the others, "I used the shadows themselves as my strength, but they have in turn betrayed me. They took control, and left with him, but they also took the orb. Unless we find enough people to help us, we have no hope of ever defeating him. He has the embodiment of darkness on his side, and the strength of those already defeated. There aren't any more people in this world. There is no hope left here."

"So, you're saying that its pointless?" Said Nikki, leanign back aginst a rock, "Damn, I was hoping to get at least one last gig in before the end."

"Did I ever say it was the end?" Said Pitch glaring at the rock star. "No, I didn't because I said there was no hope in this world. If that's the case, we go to another world, and we make our stand there. Serge, both of us combined should be abel to get all of us safely across the dimensional breach." Pitch said as he looked over the group, "Dark Pitch will be able to follow us, but the breach will hold him here long enough for us to gather our army, but we have to move fast. To Opassa Beach." Pitch said as he stretched out his powers, engulfing the group in shadows, and shadow fading towards Opassa Beach.

* * *

"Why didn't he kill me? Arrogant bastard wants to make me suffer." Dark Pitch whispered to himself as he sat in the darkest recesses in the Isle of the Damned. "I'm as good as dead anyway, he'll let me rot in here, and not have to dirty his hands."

_He didn't kill you because I wouldn't let him! Do you truly wish for his death above all else?_

"Of course, but who are you?" Dark Pitch said to the voice from the shadows, "Not that it matters, I can't heal from these wounds. Only my shadow powers can heal these, it's only a matter of hours before I'm dead!"

_Your orb can heal you. As for who I am, I am the shadows themselves. Pitch Black betrayed us, and his is now a threat. You are also a threat, but as we see it, you are the lesser of two evils. Pitch was ready to kill us to further his own needs. Aid us, by killing him and we shall aid you by healing your wounds and granting you our strength._

"I accept!" Dark Pitch rasped out before coughing up blood. Suddenly the black orb appeard in his hand and his wounds began to heal. His body healed itself and his strength returned, "Thank you, I shall spare you when the end comes." Dark Pitch said as he turned and started to leave, but before he could, he fell to his knees and felt his strength being pulled form him.

_You shall not "spare us"! You lack the power to kill us. You serve us. We serve no master, if you dare to try and lord over us, we shall make you suffer. Your life is ours to give or take, do not try and deceive us. Now take your new found strength and destroy Pitch Black!_

"Very well." Dark Pitch said, disgusted that he was now being controlled, "As you wish, my master. Pitch Black shall die before this night is over, but first, I must make quick work of Marbule. More souls to feed my strength." Dark Pitch then faded to Marbule, then he would kill Pitch Black, a plan was already formulating in his mind.

* * *

"Okay, only through me and Serge both using our abilities to world transfer can we do this. Everyone get between us." Pitch said as he and Serge stood on the outskirt edges of the dimensional vortex.

Pitch and Serge both clenched their items used to travel between the worlds, Serges Astral Amulet, and Pitchs Star Of Hope. The vortex opened widely enough to carry the whole group through to the other world. Just as they were about to go through, Pitch was pulled away from the group, and only Serge, Harle, and Nikki were pulled through. Pitch spun to see what had dragged him away and he was face to face with Dark Pitch.

"Didn't think I'd recover so fast did you?" he said, his voice dripping with hatred, "I'm not to keen on the idea of working for soemone else, but it was this or die." He finished as he drew the Despair, now pulsing with dark energy that surpassed even Pitch Black. "So, lets make this fast. The sooner you die, the sooner I'm free from their control."

"You coward!" Pitch gorlwed as he drew the Noctem Aeternus, "Is there a reason that you can't fight with your own strength?"

Dark pitch didn't answer Pitch Black but instead moved forward with god-like speed and unleashed a flurry of savage attacks upon Pitch Black. Within seconds Pitch Blakc fell to the ground, beaten and bloody. Pitch forced himself to one knee, not allowing himself to stay down. Dark pitch glared at him, and began charging a tech skill.

"The tables have turned, Pitch Black, I shall kill you in the same way that you attempted to kill me, but for you there shall be no saving grace. May whatever God you believe in have mercy upon your soul."

"There'll be none of that now!" Shouted Fargo, who had remained on the beach. He was not the fighter he used to be, unlike his counterpart in the other world, but he could still swing a sword. He rushed Dark Pitch striking him hard in the chest with his sword. He could see it was a futile effort, any injury he inflicted would heal instantly, but he had to at least, give Pitch Black a chance. While he kept Dark Pitch busy, Irenes, Sneff, and Miki dragged Pitch Black back to the dimensional vortex.

"Escape now Pitch." Said Sneff, "This world in finished, but you can find fighters in the other world."

"We'll hold him back. Return with an army to defeat him." Irenese said quicetly to Pitch before he was pulled into the other world.

"Well, You all choose to die here instead of escaping. Giving your lives to save his. You are all so pathetic." Dark Pitch said as he watched the proceedings. He pulled Fargos sword form his chest and dropped it to the ground, and With a quick backhand sent Fargo flying several feet backwards. "I shall not let your deaths be in vain. They shall grant me even more power." Dark Pitch then smiled as he pulled out the Black orb. The last thing the others saw was the black orb falling to the ground.

* * *

Pitch Moaned as he fell harshly to the ground of Opassa beach, in Another World. Harle, Serge and Nikki, were all shocked at his sudden and solo arrival. Only secodns later did they realize his beaten and battered condition. Harle was the first to rush to his side.

"Pitch!" she cried as she knelt next to him, "Pitch, what happened? Where are the others?"

"He came back." Pitch barely rasped out, "He was too strong. The others gave me the chance to survive. There was nothing I could do."

"Wait, you don't mean that…" Nikki started but trailed off as Pitch sadly nodded.

"I wanted to help them. But I wasn't strong enough to face him." Pitch said softly, and he felt some of his strength return as Serge used a Heal element. Pitch slowly got back to his feet, and he placed a hand on the saddened rock stars shoulder. "I know you're deeply saddened, but we do not have the luxury of having time to greive. We need to finish finding fighters.'Pitch said as he turned to look out at the setting sun. "Or else, this world too shall fall beneath his vengance."

**A/N**- Well, the story is slowly winding towards the end. The group has increased by one member, but with Dark Pitch, gaining the powers of the Shadows, can he be defeated? Chapter 20- Darkening Shadows


	20. Darkening Shadows

**A/N-** I apologize in advance as this chapter may seem a bit odd. I hope it isn't too hard to follow or understand. I guess it was inevitable that I would have the confusing chapter eventually.

**Chapter 20- Darkening Shadows**

_Helpless. I was helpless. I wasn't strong enough, and because of that they're gone. If only I had been a little stronger, than I could have helped them. Even If I hadn't been able to win, at least I would have fallen with them instead of leaving them to fight with no hope of winning. But, Is there any hope at all? He's far too strong for anyone to defeat. All the plans in the world and all the armies of the world combined can't defeat him. He has the powers of the shadows. It is impossible.

* * *

_

Pitch stared blankly ahead at the road. His words on Opassa Beach had been hollow. No matter how many fighters they had with them, or what kind of plans they had to destroy Dark Pitch, they couldn't win. Dark Pitch had demonstrated it before. Pitch had several opportunities when he could have killed his dark counterpart, yet on each occasion he failed.

"Pitch," Said Harle quietly, "We are close to Arni Village, should we stop to rest."

"No." He replied flatly, "We can't rest. Not yet, not until we've finished. Not until Dark Pitch is dead." Pitch ended his voice low and dripping with hatred. His ferocity though was only a mask. He knew that it was pointless to fight a losing battle, and he knew that there was no hope of defeating Dark Pitch. "Yet, I continue to fight." He whispered to himself, too soft for the others to hear.

"Well, where are we going then? Termina would be a good place to.." Started Nikki, before Pitch interrupted him.

"What? A good place for you to try and replace your Miki, with her from this world? No. The same reason we aren't going to Arni Village. The people in this world aren't the same people you know. The may be the same physical person, but their lives have been lived totally differently." Pitch said turning to glare at the rock star, "The Miki in this world isn't yours. The only way to get her back is to fight and destroy Dark Pitch." Pitch hissed the final words and then turned back to the trail, leading his group past Arni Village and towards Fossil Valley. "I know this is hopeless, yet I continue to try and fight the inevitable."

* * *

_Why? Why do I try and fight even though I know that there is no way to win and that I only lead my friends to a quicker end? Could it be that I am no better than the one whom I'm trying so hard to kill? He kills with no remorse, and by leading my friends forward I will be partially responsible for their deaths. Yet, I still do not know the answer, why do I continue to fight even though I know that it is a futile effort? What drives me to continue? Why do I try to hold off the inevitable defeat?

* * *

_

Night had fallen as the group trekked slowly through Fossil Valley. The group traveled in silence. Pitch's attitude had shifted dramatically from the way they remembered him. Harle could easily see that something was weighing terribly on his mind, but in his current state he wouldn't openly say what it was. Could his defeat at the hands of Dark Pitch have been that terrible? Harle knew it was risky, and there was little hope of any answer, but she decided to question Pitch.

"Pitch," she said softly, "What happened? You're not yourself. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me." She locked her red eyes onto his blue-green ones, "What happened that made you change like this?"

"I saw the truth." He snapped, "And the truth is, that this whole things is utterly pointless. Dark Pitch has infinitely more strength than me. He's faster, stronger, and more deadly than I could ever be. He has immeasurable strength at his disposal, beyond that, the shadows have granted him even more power. What do we have? A small army, and a plan that is little more than a death wish, merely waiting for us to step in and die."

Harle stepped up to Pitch, and looked him straight in the eyes and said calmly, "We have hope."

* * *

_Hope? Do we truly have hope? Is there actually a small chance of us defeating him? Yes. Yes there is! His strength may great, and his abilities are far more powerful than any that we have, but we still try. That which drives us to fight despite past defeats, what drives us forward against forces that try to push us back, that which allows us to ignore the downfalls of the past and look only towards the brighter possibilities of the future. That is hope. Yet even with this, can he be defeated? Can hope really help us to win?

* * *

_

Pitch turned back towards the trail and continued on through Fossil Valley. He didn't want to admit it, but Harle was right. That was why they were fighting. Because they had hope. They had all lost something precious to them, and they were willing to risk their very lives on a glimmer of hope.

"Come on, we can't waste any time, we need to get to Viper Manor quickly." Pitch said calmly.

"Why are we going to Viper Manor?" Asked Nikki confused.

"If you need to gather an army, what better place to go than the strongest force around." Pitch said glancing back with a slightly sadistic grin.

"Pitch," said Serge, slightly unnerved by the grin, "Are you okay? Just a second ago you were saying how this whole thing is pointless, and now you're back to gathering an army."

"Hope." Pitch said simply, turning to face his comrades, "Harle, was right. If we have nothing else, we at least have hope. If we hold to that little sliver of hope, despite how bad the situation may seem, there is that small chance of victory. No matter how miniscule we have to hold to that small chance." Pitch said calmly, "I'm not ready to just give up and die. I've been asking myself why I've been fighting, and the answer was right in front of me." Pitch turned his gaze to Harle, "Because deep inside, I do have hope."

* * *

_Yes! Yes I do have hope. I believed that I had lost all hope, but hope can never be lost, only overlooked. In all my despair I overlooked it so often, even driving myself to the edge of death to search for it. Never again will I make that mistake. I won't let despair overcome me! We have hope on our side. As long as we hold this hope, we still stand a chance against him. Hope is now our most formidable weapon. Hope shall lead us to our victory. That's what I'm going to believe in my heart.

* * *

_

**A/N-**Well, I hope this wasn't too weird. Pitch has to face not only his outward opponent, but also his own inner demons of hopelessness that haunted him for so long. The long awaited final battle is drawing near. Chapter 21- Warriors of the Shadow


	21. Warriors of the Shadow

**A/N-** It's been a while since my last chapter, so hopefully this will make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter 21- Warriors of the Shadow**

Pitch looked up at Viper Manor. It was the middle of the night yet there were still many lights on in the Manor. Pitch knew that even if people were awake, he wouldn't be able to meet General Viper until morning.

"We can't wait until morning. There's no telling how long the Angelus Errare will hold Dark Pitch within the other world." Pitch Black muttered to himself.

"Well, it looks like we don't have a choice, unless you wanna break into the Manor." Nikki said sarcastically.

"No way." grumbled Serge, "Breaking into that place once was enough for me."

Pitch looked at the gates which had been closed. He could easily shadow fade through them, but blatantly breaking in would only make it harder to get assistance. The night guards at the entrance had kept their eyes on Pitch and his group since they came into sight. Suddenly Pitch thought back to his first visit to the Manor, and remembered that he had met the daughter of General Viper, Lady Riddell. "I know a way we can get help." Pitch said calmly, "But I'm not going to wait until morning."

"So, we're busting in?" Asked Nikki, "I thought you said that it would only make it harder to get help if we did that."

"Well, we aren't doing anything. I am going to go alone, and I'm going to get us the help that we need. And I'll find a way to get all of you in as well." Pitch said with a weak smile, "At least that's my hope."

Pitch then slowly changed into his shadow form, and then quickly and silently, faded through the shadows near the gate, and then through the front door of the manor. The guards noticed Pitch disappearing but the dark night made it impossible to see his shadow fade. Harle sighed and then sat down on the side of the road, "Now we wait for Pitch to return."

* * *

Pitch returned to human form once he was inside the front door. He didn't want to risk being seen, but staying in shadow form too long was also a big risk. Pitch risked a glance down both hallways, and saw a guard posted at the end of each. Pitch quickly returned to shadow form and faded down the left hallway as a shadow sliding across the ceiling, out of the guards view. Pitch returned to human form at the bottom of the stairs, and breathed a sigh of relief that there were no guards posted. "Well, why should they post guards down here?" Pitch whispered top himself, "Only an idiot would try to attack the barracks of the Acacia Dragoons head on."

"I suppose that makes you an idiot then." Said voice behind Pitch and he then felt a blade at the side of his neck, "Stand up."

Pitch stood and turned, and smiled when he saw the young knight, Glenn. "Sir Glenn, it is a pleasure to meet you once more." Pitch said, and he glanced calmly at the Einlanzer that was pointed at his throat.

Glenn, was confused for a second and then he realized Pitch form the day he met him at the shrines in Termina. "I remember you. But what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I need to speak to General Viper. El Nido is in grave danger." Pitch said flatly, "I need to warn him, and I need help to stop the threat."

"We of the Acacia Dragoons are one of the strongest armies in the world, I highly doubt that there could be much threat. Much less one that you could defeat, that we couldn't. If anything threatens El Nido, we can stop it." Glenn said lowering the Einlanzer but still keeping it drawn.

"If you don't believe me," Pitch said with a hint of regret seeping into his voice, "Serge and several others are outside. They can tell you that what I've said is true. The other world El Nido has already been wiped out. Everyone is gone except the few that traveled with me."

Glenn was frozen with shock for several moment before regaining his composure. "That's impossible!" He growled, "No one could be strong enough to destroy the entire archipelago!"

"He didn't destroy it, I said that no one exists anymore. The world itself is physically unaffected, its just devoid of any human life." Pitch said regret heavy in his voice, "Please Glenn, believe me. Just go and bring my friends in and bring them to General Vipers office. I assure you that by the time you return I shall be waiting in his office."

Glenn didn't want to believe Pitch, but his eyes betrayed the deep sadness and regret that burned at his fragile soul. Glenn then sheathed the Einlanzer and shook his head, "I know I shouldn't do this," Glenn muttered, "But I believe you. I'll go to the front gate and bring them in. I don't know how you intend to speak to General Viper, but I'll trust you."

"Thanks," said Pitch with a small smile, "Trust comes pretty hard these days. Having you say that means a lot to me." Pitch then turned into his shadow form and faded down the hall. Pitch faded past a room that led towards the dungeon, and into the next hallway. There were guards posted outside one of the rooms, Pitch guessed it was the treasure room, but it didn't matter to him. Pitch faded through the door at the end of the hallway returning to human form, only to find himself face-to-face with a woman he had met one other time.

"Luccia," Pitch said, trying to mask the annoyance in his voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you once more." he said and forced a weak smile, "Who knew that it would be in such an awkward fashion."

Luccia looked Pitch over for a second, and then remembered him, slightly, "Yes, vell, what are you doing here in the Manor so late into the night. If you are a robber, you should stay away from this floor. The Knights quarters are just down the other hallway."

"I'm no robber, I'm just trying to find my way. I need to speak to General Viper, but, lets just say I'm not gonna just waltz into his office and expect him to listen to me. I need someone else who will believe what I have to say and get them to get me into Vipers office to speak with him." Pitch said hoping Luccia might be willing to help him.

"Then I vish you luck in your search for someone. I cannot leave my work at the moment and in truth, someone who sneaks around the manor at night is going to be hard pressed to gain my trust." Luccia said turning to her desk and looking over notes.

"Well, thanks anyway, I'll be," Pitch said as something in the corner caught his eye, "What the hell is that?" He said glancing at something moving in the corner. Pitch thought it was a person, except it had blue skin.

"I-am-a-cyborg.Why-does-it-matter-what-I-am?" said the blue skinned cyborg.

"I was curious." Said Pitch not wanting to get into an argument with the cyborg, "But I'm leaving, maybe someplace else I can get a little respect from people."

"Grobyc-only-respects-those-who-are-stronger." Grobyc said flatly.

"He vas an assassin form Porre. After he vas defeated by Serge, he decided to stay around. He apparently feels at home here in my lab, and he doesn't disturb me, so I let him stay. You however are disturbing me. Please, leave and finish your business, elsewhere." Luccia said still not bothering to look at Pitch.

"Farewell." Pitch muttered as he faded back to shadow form and left the lab fading up the stair at the end of the hall, and down another hallway, finding himself back the entry hall for the manor. Pitch wasted no time before shadow fading towards the main hall, knowing full well, where he needed to look for answers.

* * *

"I'll be lucky if I'm only demoted." Glenn muttered to himself, "I let an intruder go and I'm not even reporting him." Glenn was heading towards the front Gate, to meet the companions Pitch said were waiting for him. "This could easily be considered treason. I'll be discharged and executed. I've brought dishonor to my family name." Glenn said as he neared the gate. He halfway expected no one to be there, Pitch was merely trying to escape by getting Glenn to leave him alone. But to Glenns shock there were people waiting for him. "I'll be damned, he was telling the truth. Perhaps there's also some truth behind the danger he mentioned."

As Glenn approached the gate he saw one of Pitchs companions arguing with the guards. A girl around 18, with long black hair, was arguing vehemently with one of the guards. Glenn thought she looked somehow familiar but he couldn't place it until he heard her voice.

"I told you we are merely waiting here til morning. We've done nothing wrong. You have no right to force us to leave. Zis is harrassment." Harle hissed at the guard who was trying to usher the group away.

Glenn could hardly believe what he was seeing. Harle was one of Pitchs companions. And more so she had completely changed her looks. Glenn shook his head as he remembered why he had come to the front gate in the first place. "I take it that you all are Pitchs companions?" Glenn asked as he approached them. Serge nodded an affirmative as Harle was still staring down the guard. "Follow me. I will take you to General Viper."

* * *

Pitch faded through the main hall, his shadow form remaining unseen by the guards. Pitch faded up to the second floor before resuming his human form, and slowly entering the small hallway. "Now I just need to find out which door it is." Pitch muttered to himself. He stepped towards one of the doors when movement out on the balcony caught his eyes. Even though it was the middle of the night, the full moon granted enough light for pitch to see who it was, and Pitch smiled. "Lady Riddell." he whispered before slowly making his way towards the balcony.

"Lady Riddell." Pitch said as he stepped out onto the balcony, drawing a gasp form Riddell, who pulled the robe she was wearing over her nightgown around herself tightly and before she could say anything pitch continued, and he knew he had to be fast, "I am sorry for startling you, But I urgently need to speak to you."

"But, how did you…" Riddell started but was quickly cut off by Pitch.

"Long story, but basically I shadow faded in. But that's not the point." Pitch said quickly trying to get to the point of his intrusion. "El Nido is in grave danger."

"What?" said Riddell in shock, "What do you mean?"

"There is a being with immeasurable power who, if he is not stopped will wipe all life from all of El Nido." Pitch said calmly, "I need to speak to your father."

"Then why come to me? Why not go directly to my father?" Riddell asked as she tied up the front of her robe.

Pitch weakly smiled, "I've entered under unknown circumstances, evaded guards and have news of someone powerful enough to wipe the whole archipelago single handedly." Pitch said waiting a moment for it to sick in, "I appear out of nowhere and tell you this, are you going to trust me?" Riddell narrowed her eyes at him and Pitch then realized that was exactly what he had just done. "Lady Riddell, I beg of you, please trust me. I may be able to save El Nido, but not without help."

Riddel stepped forward and started into Pitchs eyes. She could see the truth in the words he spoke, but she also saw his own inner struggles of his hope against his overwhelming despair. "I trust you, Pitch Black. But I'm not sure that I alone can get my father to trust you."

"Then perhaps the two of us can." Said Glenn who walked up behind them followed By Harle, Serge, and Nikki. "If his own daughter and a high ranking knight can't convince him, then nothing will."

Riddell nodded and swiftly led the group down the hall to her fathers office. "I'll go in first and try to explain the situation, then I'll bring you all in."

"We all go in at the same time." Pitch said flatly, "We don't have time for subtlety. There's no telling how long it is before Dark Pitch gets through the gate."

Riddell bit her lip in slight worry, but she could tell that it would be pointless to argue, so he opened the door and the entire group filed into General Vipers office. Viper was to say the least shocked at the sudden intrusion into his office so late into the night more so that it included not only one his best knights but his own daughter. "Riddell, Glenn, what is the meaning of this?"

"General, this young man, Pitch Black brings grave news." Glenn said bowing towards Viper. "He says that all of El Nido is in danger."

"Glenn," Viper said his gaze like steel, "You are knight of the worlds strongest army, and you believe a stranger that claims El Nido is in danger?" Viper slammed his fist down on his desk, "Are you a fool? If there was a threat powerful enough to threaten the entire archipelago, there is no chance that it could defeat the Acacia dragoons."

"Father he is telling the truth!" Riddell said raising her voice forcefully, "You don't even consider the possibility that there may be a threat that you're knights can't defeat. The dragoons are not invincible father. Please, at least listen to what this young man has to say." Riddel finished calmly, slightly shocked that she rose her voice in such a manner and said such things to her own father.

Viper turned his gaze to Pitch Black. The boy truly looked like he had seen a fair amount of trouble. His shirts had several rips and tears in it, the boy also had several cuts, scrape and bruises. "Very well," Viper said willing to trust his daughter enough to at least hear the young man out, "What is this great danger that threatens El Nido."

"It is a person who is the very embodiment of darkness and shadows. He is a mirror image of myself. Dark Pitch." Pitch stated hoping that his words would not cause the small amount of trust he had gained to be lost. "He is the embodiment of my darker side. He was purged form my body and took on a physical form. And is trying to cover the world in darkness, starting with El Nido."

"What makes you think that this Dark Pitch is capable of doing so. If he is a copy of you, shouldn't your strength alone be enough to destroy him." General Viper said calmly, yet eyeing Pitch with a small bit of suspicion.

"That's what I had believed as well, but his strength is far superior to mine. And I know that he can destroy El Nido," Pitch said with sadness slipping through in his voice, "Because he already has." Pitch took a moment to compose himself and continued before anyone could say anything. "The other world has been totally wiped out. Not a single soul exists. Serge and Nikki can vouch for this, as well as Harle."

"Harle!" Said Viper quickly rising to his feet, "Are you in league with Lynx?"

"Lynx is gone." Pitch said narrowing his eyes, his right hand reaching for hia halberd, "He was the first victim of Dark Pitch. Harle no longer has any ties to Lynx. He was trying to atone for his sins, and he saved my life several times. Our enemy now is Dark Pitch. Help me or not, its your decision, Now is the time to prove how much El Nido really means to you, General Viper." Pitch then turned preparing to leave feeling like he had lost any hope of help from Viper. Pitch then stopped short when he heard the sword of a sword being drawn.

"Don't turn your back on me." Viper said, the triple-bladed sword Vipers Venom gripped tightly in his hands. Vipers face was a stone mask, but when pitch turned to look at him a small smile crossed his face. "You should be able to look your allies in the face. Glenn, rouse the Knights, we have a monster to destroy." Pitch started to speak but Viper cut him off, as Glenn quickly left, "Your words alone are hard to believe, but to grain the trust not only of Glenn and my daughter, but of Serge as well, I have no choice but to believe you." Viper stepped around his desk to stand right in front of Pitch, "I love this land and will die to defend it Pitch. The Acacia Dragoons fight alongside you."

"I shall stand right at your side Pitch Black." Said Glenn who had returned, "If General Viper will permit it, I shall fight right alongside you."

"I would be honored if you would Sir Glenn." Pitch said a small smile crossing his face. "General, might I ask about the three strongest knights of the Acacia Dragoons. The Devas, they will be joining us correct?"

"Of course, I sent a knight to contact them when I roused the others." Said Glenn quietly, "I know I had no orders to do such a thing but…"

"Glenn, "Said Pitch calmly, "Nobody cares about that right now. We need to get ready. In fact we should go check the distortion, and make sure Dark Pitch hasn't broken through yet."

* * *

The Dimensional distortion at Opassa Beach, fluctuated wildly, the barrier between the two worlds was being forced through. Suddenly in a flash a very weakened Dark Pitch appeared on the beach. He had spent hours trying, and finally succeeded in forcing his way through the distortion even without on object to open such as Pitch Black and Serge. Dark Pitch despite his momentary weakness smiled. "The time draws near Pitch Black, we shall soon meet once more in combat." Dark Pitch then got to his feet and shadow faded away to find his alter ego, prepared to end their fight.

* * *

In a flash of darkness Pitch along with Harle, Serge, Nikki and now Glenn, appeared on Opassa Beach. The beach was now calm and gentle and the dimensional distortion resonation slightly as it always had.

"It appears we had nothing to worry about. There is no sign that the gate has oepend recently or that anyone had even been here." Said Glenn calmly, "We should get back to Viper Manor. There is still much to do."

Pitch glared at the portal and turned to face him comrades his face grave, "The manor is already gone. We were too late. Dark pitch has already broken through. Our enemy is now in this world along with us." Pitch then pointed to a single set of footprints next to the distortion. "He's here and most likely his first target was the manor."

"Then we must return to see if…" Glen started but was cut off by Pitch.

"There will be no one left. I'm sorry Glenn, but there is no time for us to greive. We must finish gathering strength. And then We confront Dark Pitch. We then take our vengeance." Pitch said his own anger reaching its boiling point, though he held it in, not letting it show. "Glenn, where would the Devas be right now. We can at least hope that they are still around."

"They were all in different places." Glenn said struggling to maintain his composure, "Sir Karsh was in the shadow forest, Lady Marcy was in Termina, and Sir Zoah was at The Hydra marshes the last I heard."

"Hydra marshes are the closest." Pitch said as the group moved in closer to be shadow faded. "Sir Glenn," Pitch said looking to the young knight, "Do not greive, for all is not lost. As long as one knight remains the Acacia Dragoons have not been beaten. You shall carry their honor into battle, and you shall wield your blade with their strength behind you." Glenn then regained his composure and nodded The Pitch who then Shadow faded the group to the Hyrda Marshes.

* * *

Dark pitch brought his halberd down in a wide arc only to have it deflected by an axe. He had already wiped out Viper Manor and was working his way through the remaining knights. He had easily picked of a lone knight who was most likely a courier sent to retrieve the one Dark Pitch was facing. Dark pitch hadn't realized it until the fight started but he was facing one of the 3 remaining Devas. It didn't matter to him who he was facing, but the skill of his opponent was making the fight drag on too long.

"Listen punk, I don't know why the hell you're attacking me, but you should know who I am before this goes on any longer." Said the axe wielding warrior.

"I know who you are." Dark Pitch said as he lashed out with a horizontal strike, narrowly missing cleaving the warrior in half. "You are Karsh of the Four Devas. I know who you are, and that is why I mean to kill you. Or least take your strength as my own." Dark Pitch said as a sick smile spread across his face. "Just like I did with everyone at the Manor. All the knights, General Viper, and even the lovely Riddell."

At The dark mans final words, Karsh rushed him blinded by hatred. Dark pitch knew his trick had worked, Karsh was now fighting wildly and not using his head. It was almost too easy to defeat him. Karsh Leapt at Dark pitch bringing his axe down hoping the crush the skull of the young man. Dark pitch stood merely waiting and right before Karsh landed his blow, Dark Pitch pulled out the black orb and thrust it outward striking Karsh in the center of his chest. Karsh was frozen for a second, before the orb pulled him in adding his strength and abilities to Dark Pitchs own. Dark Pitch realized that there were still two more Devas left to get rid of. He had heard from the courier, that the physically strongest of the Devas, Zoah, was in the Hydra Marshes. "I guess I'm due for a little hike. Well, it's not like a lot of people visit the marshes, it shouldn't be too hard to find him once I get there."

* * *

"WHAT?" Zoah said in shock when the group told him of what had transpired. "IMPOSSIBLE. THERE IS NO WAY ONE MAN COULD DEFEAT THE ACACIA DRAGOONS."

"He didn't fight them. He attacked the manor directly and they never knew what hit them." Pitch said calmly, "This isn't a matter of whether not it happened. It did happen and now we have to stop the one who is responsible. Join us and you can avenge your comrades."

"I SHALL JOIN YOU." Said the brawny Deva, "LET US SEEK OUT KARSH AND MARCY. THEY WILL ALSO WISH TO KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED, AND I AM SURE THAT THEY SHALL JOIN OUR CAUSE."

Pitch then tensed up for a second, "Too late. Karsh was just taken out." Pitch said not quite sure how he knew. Somehow he knew that Karsh had just been absorbed. The other all stored at him confused as to how he knew. "Just trust me. We need to get out of here. Zoah will most likely be his next target."

"Pitch is right we should make our way to Termina. Marcy needs to be informed, as I shall also need to inform Zappa of what has happened. If need be we can make our final stand there." Glenn said remaining calm as best he could after hearing that one of the strongest dragoons was taken down.

Pitch then focused how dark energies extending them out to engulf the slowly growing army. Then is an instant the shadow of the group disappeared. Then only a few seconds after that, another shadow form faded into the Hyrda Marshes. Dark pitch was determined to find the Deva called Zoah, his strength would certainly prove useful.

* * *

"Ye can't be serious!" bellowed Zappa at the group, shock disbeleif and fury etched on his face, His wife Zippa simply broke down into tears when the words reached her. There was simply no way their son could be gone.

"Zoah, this like can't be true." Said Marcy simply, "Karsh is like too damn stubborn to be defeated."

"It's your choice, whether or not you believe it." Said Pitch interrupting, "But I assure you, it's true."

"Who did this?" Zappa growled through clenched teeth, "I shall make them pay!"

"Dark Pitch, he's the embodiment of my darker emotions from when I was still a shadow." Pitch whispered out, finally revealing what exactly Dark Pitch was. "And you can't defeat him alone. If you try, you will only share your sons fate. Fight with us, and you can avenge him."

"I hear ye lad. I'll fight with ye." Zappa growled as he hefted his hammer, "When you fight 'im, I'll be with ye. I promise ye that."

"Well, how do we like, find him?" Marcy said annoyed tapping her foot, "Or are we just gonna like let him destroy everything else until he gets to us?"

"We don't find him." Pitch said flatly, "he knows we're here and he's searching for us. All we can do is let him find us. And believe me he will. He knows that I want to fight him. He knows and he's going to face me one on one." Pitch tightened his grip on the Noctem Aternus, and this growled through clenched teeth, "I shall show him the true meaning of darkness."

Then from outside the shop, and explosion was heard and Pitch glared out the window, "And so it begins."

* * *

**A/N-** Damn, this chapter took me a while to write. Anyway, the next chapter is the beginning of the end. Chapter 22-Noctem Aeternus. 


	22. Noctem Aeternus

-1**A/N-**Dear Lord its been a long time since I posted a new chapter. Too much going on lately, so this story had to be put on the back burner, but now that things have eased up a bit, my writing should pick up at least a little bit. The final battle draws near….

* * *

**Chapter 22: Noctem Aeternus**

**The Fall of Eternal Night**

Pitch rushed out of the smith shop only to realize the small shack up the road had been wiped out. Dark Pitch stood triumphantly in front of the now empty building.

"You were hard to find, but now, that army you wanted to have help you is no more." Dark pitch said as a sick smile spread across his face.

"You are wrong!" Said Glenn as he and the other stepped out standing behind Pitch, "We are his army." Glenn punctuated his sentence by drawing the Einlanzer.

"No, Glenn." Pitch said quietly looking back at the young knight, "This is neither the time nor place to draw your blade. This fight is mine alone. There will come a time when your blade will be needed, but not here, and not now." Pitch said as looked towards dark Pitch and readied the Noctem Aeternus.

"Pathetic army. But I suppose I can have at least a little bit of fun." Dark Pitch said as he rushed Pitch Black readying the Despair.

Pitch rushed forward as well, the weapons colliding with a shower of sparks. Pitch Launched into a full offensive, striking madly, leaving Dark pitch no time to counterstrike, having to block every strike made my Pitch. Dark Pitch quickly grew furious and prepared to finish the fight quickly. While blocking Pitchs flurry of attacks he began charging the Shadow Raid. Pitch didn't realize it until too late, when Dark Pitch suddenly struck out knocking Pitch backwards leaving him defenseless. Dark Pitch wasted no time in unleashing Shadow Raid, Rushing forward and striking Pitch seven times with deadly accuracy, leaving Pitch, beaten and bloody.

"I expected more from you Pitch. I'm disappointed." Dark Pitch said as he slowly advanced towards Pitch Blacks fallen form.

"I bet you didn't expect this!" Shouted Glenn, and He and Serge both rushed forward hitting Dark Pitch with X-Strike.

Dark Pitch was dazed, and the rest of the group used it to their advantage. Harle rushed to Pitchs side to check on him, praying that his injuries weren't too severe. Zoah rushed towards the dazed shadow and struck out with his own attack, Toss & Spike, launching Dark Pitch into the air, and then slamming him back down. Pitch was badly injured, but when he saw his allies fighting Dark Pitch, fury burned within him. This was his fight. He forced himself to his fight, against Harles insistence.

"Stop it!" he growled as he readied the Noctem Aeternus "This is my fight!"

"Don't fool yourself." Growled Dark pitch as he got back to his feet, his injuries healing themselves, "You couldn't match me earlier, and you're on the verge of death. You could never beat me, so at least die with dignity." He said as he rushed forward, prepared to cleave Pitch Black in half with a single swing of the Despair.

"I will die." Pitch black said, quickly shifting the Noctem Aeternus and blocking The strike easily, "But not today, and not by your hands."

Pitch was barely standing but he knew that he wouldn't allow himself to die until Dark Pitch was defeated. He quickly kicked Dark Pitch back, leaving him open. Pitch took this advantage and swung out the Noctem Aeternus, turning it so the hook on the back drove deep into Dark Pitchs throat. The attack stunned Dark Pitch and Pitch tried to attack, but his own injuries caused him to falter, and fall to the ground. Harle leapt over Pitchs fallen form letting loose a flurry of throwing blades upon the unsuspecting Dark Pitch. He barely had time to react before Harle landed in front if him, and she grabbed the Noctem Aeternus and savagely ripped it form Dark Pitchs throat, causing even more damage. Harle was enraged, and her draconic nature was evident, her eyes were glowing blood red, and she was prepared to kill. As Dark Pitch clutched at his injured throat, she slammed one of her throwing knives straight into his heart, an attack that would kill any ordinary person. Harle than kicked Dark Pitch in the stomach causing him to double over and she drove another knife into the back of his neck. Harle the drove a vicious elbow into Dark Pitch back, driving him full force into the ground. Dark Pitch was in shock. His injuries had only begun to heal and this girl was already inflicting even more injuries. If she kept up at that rate she could easily destroy him.

Pitch had been moved over to the side of the road, by Glenn and Serge who both started using healing elements and then watched in awe as Harle decimated Dark Pitch. Pitch struggled to maintain his conciousness, and he could hardly believe that Harle, the woman he loved was so easily overcoming Dark Pitch, the man who almost killed him with a single attack. Pitch let a small smile cross his face despite the injuries and pain he suffered from. At least someone was defeating Dark Pitch. Then Pitch heard a soft voice whisper in his ear.

"The black wind howls…"the voice whispered from the shadows, "One among you…will shortly perish."

Pitch could only stare ahead in horror as he watched the battle play out. Harle had the upper hand. She had Dark Pitch pinned to the ground and was beating ham savagely with her fists. Dark Pitch Had to risk a desperate move, he reached forward trying to Push Harle off, but she saw his futile manuever and merely leaned back avoiding the attempt. Dark Pitch did however manage to seize the top of Harles outfit, and he tried to use it as leverage to flip her off of him, but the cloth merely ripped as he pulled it. Harle, despite being in a draconic rage still had her mortal instincts and she immediately brought her hands up, to modestly cover herself. Dark Pitch smiled as he used her break in attacking the shadow fade away from her, allowing himself a few precious moments to heal. Harle quickly regained her senses, and realized that if she waited too long Dark Pitch would escape, she leapt to her feet, covering her breasts with one hand she dashed past Serge and pulled his vest off, knocking the young man to the ground in the process, and she instantly pulled the vest around her, covering her. Dark Pitch though had already readied his next attack. He had formed a massive spear out of the very shadows and he had it leveled at Pitch Black. He launched the spear forward, and it sped towards Pitch Black, and there was no one close enough to pull him out of the way. Suddenly a scythe swung out from the shadows and knocked the spear away, and it impacted against the wall next to Pitch Black.

Dark Pitch glared towards the shadows and let out a low feral growl, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at here, but I assure you, I will destroy you." He hissed and then he noticed Pitch Blacks weapon, the Noctem Aeternus. "You're still wielding that? And you weren't able to overpower me. That is sad." He said as he shadow faded away From Harle, who had leapt at him with renewed hatred.

"What does it matter what weapon I use?" hissed Pitch as he used the Noctem Aeternus to force himself to his feet.

"Because that weapon, can grant you unlimited power." Dark Pitch said with a cocky grin, "Noctem Aeternus, eternal night. Eternal darkness." He said letting his words sink in, "You could gain enough power from that weapon to destroy the whole of El Nido single handedly." He let out a small sigh, "Of course now that you know what you have, I can't let you keep it and ruin my plans." Dark Pitch then quickly spun and swung out his own weapon, the Despair, at Harle, who had crept around behind him and was preparing to attack him from behind. The slash caught Harle on her left side form shoulder to hip, easily cutting through the vest and sent her slamming to the ground mere feet from Pitch Black. "You make it all too easy. Any hope you held is quickly fading away." Dark pitch said as he shadow faded the Noctem Aeternus to his hands. "You know what, I'm feeling merciful to day Pitch Black."

"What do you mean?" Pitch Black growled in fury as he pulled himself towards Harles wounded form. The slash wasn't deep enough to cause any major damage, but Harle was bleeding badly. Serge and Glenn rushed to her and quickly began using their remaining healing elements in order to save her life. "Mercy isn't in your nature."

"I merely mean I'm not going to kill you." Dark Pitch said as he paused for a moment, "Yet." A sick smile crossed his face, "I could easily use your weapon and have limitless power, instead I shall allow the power to both of us."

Pitch Black stared in horror as Dark pitch gripped the Noctem Aeternus tightly, and energy began flowing around his hand. Suddenly the shaft of the halberd started to crack. The cracks spread through the whole shaft, the weapon creaking as it started to break. Cracks then started form in the head of the halberd, the axe blade and hook were slowly cracking. Then in an instant, the shaft of the Noctem Aeternus shattered, and the damaged head of the weapon landed at Pitch Blacks feet. The eternal night had been shattered.

"Now You shall see the power you held this entire time." Dark Pitch Said as dark energy pulsated around him. Suddenly the darkness spread out form him darkening the sky, turning the world darker than night lit by neither the stars nor the moon. El Nido had been plunged into darkness. "Now, The eternal night has fallen Pitch Black. I shall take my leave." Dark Pitch said as a sick smile crossed his face as he shadow faded away. "But before I leave, I have one final thing to give you." Pitch turned around to see Dark Pitch Holding Harles wounded form, and in his other hand a sword. "Say farewell toy our love Pitch Black." Dark Pitch held Harle by the throat and he brought the sword back prepared to impale Harle, but as he brought the blade forward, a dark form leapt past, and The arm holding the sword fell to the ground, severed from his body. Dark Pitch dropped Harle as he clutched the bleeding stump of what was once his arm, and he fixed his hate filled glare upon the beaten and bloody form of Pitch Black. "I don't know how you're still alive! I've done thing to you that would kill any other person, yet you keep coming back!" Dark Pitch growled as the bloody stump grew another arm, and the severed one faded away. Dark Pitch retrieved the sword and turned his gaze to Harle who was trying to crawl away, and a sick smile crossed his face. "I have destroyed your weapon, now I destroy your hope." he hissed as he once more grabbed Harle by the throat and without hesitating for a second he drove the sword forward, though Harle had enough strength left, and twisted away the sword catching her deep on her side, but she was still alive. "Why, won't you all just give up and die? You still cling to this false hope? I can't understand anyone who willingly gives themselves up to death for such a foolish reason." Dark Pitch hissed. Dark Pitch held out his hand and the block orb formed, "I shall grant you your army, but any whoa re not needed, shall die." He said as he dropped the orb, and no one wa sin any position to stop it, and as it hit the ground and shadow energy spread, Pick black and his group were protected, though they were surrounded by infinite darkness, but not all were safe. Marcy who had been standing next to Zoah, was grabbed by the shadows and pulled into the darkness, swallowed before Zoahs horrified gaze as his last remaining Deva ally was taken. Like wise Zappa could only stare in horror as he wife Zippa was engulfed ni the shadows. When the darkness faded Pitch meager group was all that remained. Harle, Serge, Glenn, Nikki, Zoah, and Zappa, the army of Pitch Black.

"You heartless bastard!" growled Glenn, ready to attack the vicious shade. "you're nothing more than a murderer. I swear upon the name of the Acacia Dragoons…"

"You swear upon a grave of fools, and false ideals boy!" Snapped Dark Pitch, "I grant you mercy by allowing you to live. Do not waste it yet. I allow you 3 days, to prepare, Pitch Black. In three days, we will fight, and this shall finally end." He said as he grabbed a weakened and bleeding Harle and threw her down to Pitch Black. "The next time we fight, Pitch Black, it shall be your end."

"If you do kill me, I shall pull you with me into the depths of Hell!" Growled Pitch

Dark pitch Glared at Pitch, His eyes glowing with Dark Energy, "On the edge of death, you still remain defiant. You are trying my limits of mercy. I cannot allow you to think that your actions will go unpunished." Dark Pitch as he shadow faded in front of Pitch Black, and sent him flying backwards into Serge and Glenn, and He then looked down at Harles barely conscious form, lying wounded in front of him. "Pitch, I do hope your still alive to witness this." He growled as he formed a shadowy blade in his hand and he picked up Harle by the throat, and without a second thought he drove the blade into her stomach. Pitch stared in horror, as Harles body fell the ground, the sword wound in her stomach slowly bleeding her life away. Sudden the words whispered to Pitch from the shadows echoed within his mind, "One among you will shortly perish."

"I give one final gift to all of you." Dark Pitch said as he raised his right hand dark energies flowing around it, and Harle with the last of her strength whispered out two words before she fainted, "Forever…..Zero…."

The last thing Pitch saw was Dark Pitch slamming his fist into the ground, forming a blast of dark energy that engulfed everyone, and everything faded to black.

**A/N-** Next Chapter: Chapter 23: Spero Aeternus


	23. Spero Aeternus

**A/N-** Long time between chapters, but I'm doing the best I can. The Army of the Shadow has fallen. Does Hope still exist?

* * *

**Chapter 23: Spero Aeternus**

**The Forging of Eternal Hope**

Dark Pitch smiled at the carnage he had unleashed, now nothing stood in his way. Everyone had fallen, including the singular obstacle, Pitch Black. He was about to Leave when he saw Serge barely moving, "How the hell did you survive?" he growled as He approached the young man. Only then he saw the white element clutched in his hand. Dark Pitch Made a savage leap but it was already too late, with his last bit of strength he focused the energy of the element and unleashed Holy Healing. Blinding light filled the area healing and revitalizing everyone except Pitch and Harle who had suffered the most extensive injuries, though it did heal them and bring them back from the brink of death.

"I can't die yet." Growled Glenn as He got to his feet leveling the Einlanzer at Dark Pitch, "Not until you've answered for all the lives you've taken."

"Aye, until ya pay for what ya done, we won't let ourselves die!" Zappa bellowed.

"Such lovely sentiments, but hey are foolish and you are throwing away your lives. But That is your choice. I shall hold true to my earlier words. Three days. After that, we fight, and then you shall all die." Dark Pitch hissed before he shadow faded away.

Glenn and Serge rushed towards Pitch and Harle using their few remaining elements to heal their injuries as best they could.

The group had moved to The Dragoons secret hideout in the back of the bar in Termina. Pitch had regained consciousness shortly after arriving, and he had stayed at Harles side ever since. She was barely alive, and unconscious, so Pitch refused to leave her side until she awoke.

"He won't accept the fat that she may never wake up. Her body suffered a great deal of trauma. She's alive, but she's in a coma." Glenn said quietly to the others as they all gathered around a table, discussing plans.

"So, we lost one member. I don't really see the problem. We just have Pitch use Blackhole instead of Harle." Nikki said softly.

"Pitch was going to face Dark Pitch in a one-on-one battle. He can't do that and cast the element. That's why we needed Harle." Serge said softly, "I think its impossible now. All hope is lost."

"Finally," Pitch said as he looked over at them form Harles bedside, "You see the truth. We can't defeat him now. The plan has failed. All hope has faded."

Suddenly Glenn got to his feet and glared at Pitch, "This from the man who stated that there was always hope. I shall not follow one such as you who cannot even stand by his own convictions. If I am to die, I shall die fighting. You can die however you wish." Glen turned to leave but was attacked from behind by Pitch who tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

"I have no weapon, our plan has failed, and he was already defeated us once. You may die on the battlefield if you wish. I shall die how I see fit. I have nothing left in this world." Pitch hissed out before standing up and walking back to Harles bedside.

"Damn it Pitch!" Growled Serge as he stormed over to Pitch and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him up and slamming against a wall, "You think you're the only one who lost someone close? I lost everyone I've ever known! Harle isn't dead. You still have something left. My mother, my friends, my village, Kidd and Leena. Everyone in my life is gone! Don't you dare think that you've lost it all, not when the rest of us all have lost everything. You still have Harle." Serge growled and released Pitch, and whispered, "She wouldn't want to see you like this. For her sake, don't let yourself turn into that."

"I don't want to." whispered Pitch as he slumped to the floor. "I don't want to be like this. But there's nothing we can do. We can't defeat him as he is now. There is no possible way."

"Fight back anyway." said Nikki walking over. "Like Serge, I have no one left. None of us do. We've all lost everyone. We're the ones with nothing left. But we're not gonna stop. Sure we're probably gonna die, but if this is our final gig, we'll make sure its one to be remembered."

Zoah nodded in agreement as he followed behind Nikki, "WITH THE ACACIA DRAGOONS GONE ONLY GLENN AND I REMAIN. WE WILL FIGHT TILL OUR LAST BREATHS TO AVENGE OUR FALLEN COMRADES. FOR KARSH AND MARCY, I CANNOT FALL."

Zappa nodded in agreement from his seat, "My son, wife, and all who meant anything to me have been stolen away lad. Ah'll not let that stand. Even if it means my death, I'll bring that bastard down with me."

Pitch stared is shock, they still wanted to fight. Dark Pitch had already proved his dominance. Did hope truly still exist? Was there still a reason to fight? Suddenly Pitchs own words returned to him, "Hope can never be lost, only overlooked." He said as he stood up locking his gaze with all others in the room. "If you all will still fight, then I shall fight with you." as Pitch spoke, the Star of Hope, the crystal that hung from his neck began to glow and pulse. "The time has come to sever the chains that bind my hope." growled Pitch as he stepped towards the table with the remains of the Noctem Aeternus. He grasped the Star of Hope and pulled, and the chains which till that moment had remained unbreakable and binding hope, shattered, and Pitch Thrust the crystal towards the remains of the Noctem Aeternus, and a blinding light filled the room. when the light faded, Pitch stood with a new halberd in his hand. It was bright sliver, and the blade shimmered with light. "The Noctem Aeternus has fallen, but now I hold its true form. Spero Aeternus, the Eternal Hope."

"True form?" asked Serge after several moments of silence. "I thought your weapon was destroyed, so how that be its true form?"

"The night is broken by the rising sun of the new day, but nothing can break hope. This shall be our guiding light to lead us through the shadows of death that dark Pitch has spread over the land." Pitch said as the blade shimmered even brighter with his words.

Glenn smiled at the turn of events but then a realization hit him and his smile fell, "We still have one problem my friends. Pitch may be able to fight now, but we are still short a black innate to cast the Blackhole element. Harle is still comatose, and even if she were to awake, she would be in no state to cast an element of the strength."

Pitch narrowed his eyes at Glenn, "You're wrong. We have everyone we need. Our replacement has been following us for quite some time, and he's here right now." He said as he turned to the shadows in a far dark corner. "He spoke tome during the fight with Dark Pitch, and he prevented what may have been an otherwise fatal blow with Dark Pitch hurled that shadow spear at me." The others all looked between Pitch and the shadowy corner he spoke to. "Like us he's lost someone special. But he's now lost her three times. The first time he was merely a child and powerless to help her. The second time, he was just too weak. And now, he's lost the closest thing he had to her because he was powerless."

A feral growl was heard from the shadows and Pitch grasped Lynx's scythe, which he had kept since Lynxs demise, and pointed it at the shadows. "You died because of weakness and you claim that I was powerless. That's pathetic." hissed a voice from the darkness, bringing everyone's attention to the shadows.

"How long will you hide from the world? You saved me, and foretold me of out defeat. Why do you now wish to turn away? You would rather sit idly by and not try to avenge your loss? Fight with us." Pitch said his voice calm yet with firm resolve.

"Pitch, who is this? Who has he lost? Please make sense of this stranger." Glenn said to Pitch his hand held ready at the Einlanzer.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed the scythe form Pitchs grasp, and then a man stepped out from the shadows, his dark clothes blended in with the darkness, and he was surrounded by a dark cape. The darkness of his clothes stood out starkly against his pale skin, and flowing white hair, and his sneer towards Pitch his made all the more menacing by a set of vicious fangs. "I shall fight."

"His loss," Said Pitch not breaking eye contact with the man, "Was his sister, or should I say what remains of his sister, Kidd. And as for who he is," Pitch said turning to face his companions, "I present to you, our newest ally, Janus Zeal. Better known, as Magus."

* * *

**A/N-** Things are falling into place. I figured adding in a new black innate seemed like an interesting twist, and There are hints throughout the game that Janus/Magus is looking out for Kidd, but from a distance. A new hope has been created and a new ally named, yet several questions remain unanswered. Chapter 24: Reasons Revealed 


	24. Reasons Revealed

**A/N-** Okay, I know its been a long time since my last chapter, and I hope interest hasn't faded. Lets just say I had serious computer problems that were only recently resolved. So at long last, Chapter 24: Reasons Revealed.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Reasons Revealed**

Everyone drew their weapons on Magus, who remained glaring at them all, scythe in hand. Pitch stood in between them, still smirking slightly.

"Everybody, put your weapons away." Pitch said softly. "Didn't I just tell you, he's our ally."

"Four hundred years ago he waged war against the Kingdom of Guardia. He's evil. How can he be our ally." Growled Glenn, lowering the Einlanzer, but not sheathing it.

"Because," Said Magus stepping forward, "I too have lost that which was most important to me. I wish for vengeance."

Pitch shot a dark glance towards Magus, then quickly turned it towards the rest of the room. "We don't have time for pointless bickering. We have less than 2 days before we fight Dark Pitch. We need to make sure that we know exactly how we re going to destroy him."

Magus glared back at Pitch and whispered, "You know as well as I do there is only one way to truly destroy him, and this plan is not the way."

"I'm not ready for that sacrifice. Pitch whispered back to Magus, "Not yet, anyway. But I am prepared to make it if it becomes necessary."

"Hey, what with the secret talk over there." Nikki piped in from across the room where the other members of the group had gathered. "And I don't have any problem with, Magus. It s just that, we all associate the name Magus, with evil and destruction. With what's going on, I think we re all on edge with Dark Pitch doing enough of that on his own."

"If you dislike the name Magus, then call me Janus. It is my true name, I merely gave it up when my home kingdom fell to destruction." Janus muttered, "We should get back to the point of how do we kill that which cannot be destroyed?" And he then looked at Pitch, "Not by the means that you all mean to employ at least."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY JANUS?" Questioned Zoah, "YOU SEEM TO KNOW SOMETHING THAT THE REST OF US DO NOT."

"I merely know that it is impossible to kill or destroy Dark Pitch." Janus said flatly, "Save by one means. He finished with a glare at Pitch."

"And what is that one way?" Glenn said annoyed. "If you know the way to destroy Dark Pitch, then tell us."

"Kill me." Pitch said flatly as he turned away from the group, "The only way to fully destroy him is to kill me."

The group went silent as the reality of their true situation came clear. Their leader, their ally, their friend. His death was the only was to fully destroy their darkest foe. No one spoke, but Pitch swore he could hear their thoughts, some of them doubting the words, others that so believed it they already thought of his death.

"I don't understand." Said Serge after several moments of silence, "Why does Pitch have to die to destroy Dark Pitch."

"Because he is my shadow." Pitch said his face grim as he turned once more to face them, "The only way to fully banish the shadow is to destroy that which casts it. If I die, there is no longer anything to cast the shadow that is Dark Pitch, and he will simply cease to exist."

"Does yer darker half know this?" Said Zappa, who had remained silent for so long, "Does he know that yer the reason he's alive?"

"No way man!" Nikki almost yelled, "He's tried to kill Pitch before."

"Aye he has, and the bastard has failed every time." the blacksmith growled back at the rock star.

"He didn't know." Janus said softly, effectively silencing everyone, "And in his ignorance he almost destroyed himself, and he would have spared us all much trouble and sorrow. But he unconsciously held himself back, and that is why he failed." Janus watched as realization crossed on everyone faces before he continued, "But now, he knows that his life is connected with Pitch, and thus he realizes that he can't kill him."

"Isn't that a good thing though, it means we have an advantage." Nikki said hopefully.

"No," said Glenn with realization, "It means it's even harder for us. We can't destroy him unless we kill Pitch, but if Dark Pitch were to capture him, we would have no way to stop him."

Pitch turned away from everyone once more, "I ask you all honestly. Who here wants to kill me?" He said softly, trying to hold the sadness, fear and rage from his voice, "Who amongst you would rather kill me now, and ensure the destruction of Dark Pitch?"

Pitch heard the sound of sword being drawn and turned to face Glenn who stared at Pitch with a gaze as firm as steel, the Einlanzer, drawn and in hand. Everyone stared at Glenn in shock as he stepped towards Pitch. "Pitch Black," Glenn said as he stopped in front of Pitch slightly raising the blade, "I swore my blade to your cause when I joined you, and I shall follow that oath till the very end, even if it means my death." Glenn then dropped to one knee, "I swear upon my honor and the honor of the Acacia Dragoons, that I shall stand by you till the very end."

"HIS OATH AND MINE ARE THE SAME." Said Zoah stepping forward.

"Dude," Nikki said smirking from his seat, "Did you really think any of us would want to attack you? You aren't our enemy. So we can t destroy him, so what we ll find some other way, even if we just have to beat him into submission."

"Aye laddie," Said Zappa walking over to lay a hand on Dark Pitchs shoulder, "Me wife and son would never forgive me if savin' them meant havin' to kill a kind lad such as yerself."

Serge stood back and glared at Pitch Black, and made no motion to move towards him. "So, killing you kills him." He said softly bringing everyones eyes to him. "I see it as the only definite way to win." He finished as he gripped the Mastermune, and he locked his eyes onto Pitch.

"Serge," said Glenn stepping in front of the young man, "You can't be serious. You can't truly mean that you would..."

Serge then interrupted the young knight, "Yes! That s exactly what I mean! He creates this dark version of himself, and unleashes it upon us, and only when its finished its destruction does he miraculously reveal the way to destroy it. He knew all along!" He growled, "He should have killed himself and spared us all this tragedy." He said tears flowing down his face and he screamed out of contained sadness and rage.

"Do you truly want to see me dead?" Pitch said, his voice and face betraying nothing. "If that is what you truly wish, then attack me now. Let us continue the fight we started so long ago back in Arni Village? I warn you. This time I shall not hold back, and I will kill you if that is what it will take."

"You heartless bastard!" Serge growled as he leaped towards Pitch Black, Yet at the same moment Pitch leaped towards the young man. Yet before their weapons collided, they were both knocked away by throwing knives from the other side of the room. Weakened by her injuries yet having regained enough strength to stand and cease the fighting, stood Harle, One arm wrapped tightly across her midsection where she had been stabbed.

"Stop zis pointless fighting!" She growled, "Pitch iz not our enemy. He iz our last hope. And I for one place all of my trust within him."

"Don't you choose the perfect time to awaken. Just in time to save your beloved Pitch Black!" Growled Serge and Pitch rushed towards Harle to hold her within his arms.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you!" Nikki hissed as he walked up to the enraged young man, "You seem totally different."

At the young rock stars words, Pitch suddenly turned, "Yes, he does." Pitch turned and kissed Harle softly, "Trust me." He said as he retrieved the Spero Aeternus and held it out towards Serge, "Take it if you will. Kill me with my own hope."

Serge grabbed the shaft of the weapon, slightly surprised by the weight of the weapon that Pitch wielded with ease. He glanced up and down the weapons but when he turned it, He was he reflection in the polished sheen of the blade. He didn't recognize the face he saw. He wasn't hateful or vindictive. He didn't blame Pitch Black for anything, in fact he owed Pitch Black his life. Suddenly Serge dropped the weapon and fell to his knees, "I..I'm sorry. I don t know what came over me. I don t blame you. I never even thanked your properly for saving me."

"I know. I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me. The despair that you've held inside this whole time, finally broke free clouding your mind. The weapon showed you who you truly were. Showing you, your own hope." Pitch said as Harle walked up beside him slowly. "But now we have important matters to discuss, specifically where we want this fight to happen, so we can fight him, on our terms."

"You already know where the fight is to take place." Said Janus calmly, "You've known since he appeared. If he is to be destroyed, it is going to be where he was first revealed." Janus narrowed his eyes at Pitch, "Marbule."

Pitch nodded but remained silent. He knew that his death was the only sure way to destroy Dark Pitch, but he wasn't about to lose his hope once more. The others all looked to him as a friend, leader, and in Harles case, a lover. For them he had to survive, he had to fight on. He steeled his resolve and brought his eyes up to look on his comrades. "One more thing needs to be done." He said as he set a small bag of elements down on the table. "The plan given to me by Lynx." He smiled slightly as he dispensed the elements to his comrades. ThundaStorm to Zoah, Volcano to Zappa, Tornado to Glenn, Iceberg to Nikki, Blackhole to Janus and finally Ultranova to Serge. Pitch held onto the final element for himself not telling the others what it was. "It's the key to victory." He said softly, and he looked to them, "The order I handed out the elements, that's the way we need to attack him in order for this work. We've only got one shot at this. There is no second try in this. If we fail, its all over. We have to defeat him."

"Will we be able to save those that we care about if we destroy Dark Pitch?" Janus said with a slight pang of regret, "I am fighting for the purpose of revenge, but I'm sure the others want to know if they can have their loved one returned to them."

"I truly don't know." Pitch said softly, "We should be able to save them. But I'm not sure how. So I can't say a definite yes or no."

"Whether we save them or not, I shall still fight. If not to save them, then to avenge them. My comrades, my friends, my general, and Lady Riddel." Glenn said firmly, his hand gripping the Einlanzer tightly.

"Pitch," Harle said softly, "You escaped from inside ze orb. Shouldn't ze others be able to be released as well?"

"We don't know what will happen to the rob after we defeat Dark Pitch. It could very well be destroyed." Pitch said looking to his comrades, "Are you all okay with that possibility? Even if we defeat him, we might be able to save those we care about."

"AS GLENN SAID," Zoah spoke stepping forward, "IF NOTHING ELSE WE ARE AVENGING OUR FRIENDS AND COMRADES."

"They have a point man," piped in Nikki, "Even if we had no chance of victory, we'd still fight. We want to at least try to avenge our friends, at any cost."

Pitch nodded to his friends. Through overwhelming odds, brushes with death, and total loss of hope they stood by him in order to fight for the mere possibility of saving their friends, and now seeing that they might not be able to they still fight on in the hope of vengeance. Pitch smiled and he grabbed the Spero Aeternus, and he held the weapon in a ready stance. "The time has come for our final stand. One way or another this will end with the next fight. Know this, whether we win or lose, I have the utmost respect and friendship for all of you. You have stood by me when I was prepared to give up. You spurred me to fight on. For that I thank you. I shall never forget the kindness and loyalty I have received from all of you." Pitch said as a single tear streaked down his cheek.

* * *

The sun rose on the third day, and the Army of the Shadow gathered. 8 companions ready to fight. Fully prepared to do battle that held the lives of countless in the balance.

"The end has come. It is time for judgment." Pitch black said to his comrades, "You all know what you have to do?" And they all nodded. "Just wait until I've dazed him and then let loose with the elements I gave you." Pitch then turned to Harle, "You're still injured, so just, stay out of the line of fire, and keep yourself safe. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." and she nodded, knowing that her injuries would only make her a hindrance if she tried to fight. "Everyone ready?" Pitch asked and his comrades nodded. Instantly they were surrounded by shadows as Pitch shadow faded them to Marbule. They appeared to the middle of the village and were face to face with Dark Pitch who gave them all a sick smile and he bowed with a flourish.

"It ends now Dark Pitch." Pitch black said flatly.

* * *

**A/N-**Of course, I leave it as a cliffhanger. But you know exactly what to expect next chapter. The final battle. I won't spoil it for you, but I here is something to look forward to: Ecliptic Raid. You'll learn exactly what that is. Chapter 25: Endless Shadows


End file.
